Escape
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Experiment has gone all wrong! What will the group do to escape for their life before everything goes down the tube? Will they work together? Or will their hope fade away? Two halfas, one former sidekick, and one magic are stuck together. The secrets spilled...what will they do?
1. Intro

Powers...are used for different reasons. Every day, there's more increasing without even thinking to stop it or rid of it. It helps to balance the universe, time, and chaos without trying to mess it up. Some have gained experience to mess with time. Others have created chaos. The rest would stand by. Powers like to have super speed or being able to go invisible.

There are people who lose and/or gain powers. Some may have been born with them without needing to earn them. The universe would give them a purpose to store order.

Yet, people chases after those who have powers if they knew. One of the many examples, ghost hunters can establish hunting a ghost and not knowing it's someone who's part ghost. The other example would be criminal with a mastermind would do anything to find out their archenemy's secret identity until the down to the point where it's revealed.

But, a deeper society that remained unknown to the public's eyes. Not even the government knows their true potential. The group of CEAS and they hunt specialist to do their personal study. They first Collect what they want, Experiment their specialist, And Study through the whole process. Which, it has led them to be called CEAS.

They wore slick and dark blue lab coat like a coat. They had leather pants to contain most of the thing they carried. Mostly weapons or traps for their specialists mainly. They were capable of handling all types of superpower beings. They already gained experience from obtaining Superman or Batman for short time, but they got their experiment ran by already.

Today, they were leaping building to buildings to gather someone particularly. This girl, who has white hair and regular brown eyes, she had some sort of thick sweater hoodie on her waists. She held her emotions inside of her and kept herself far from CEAS ninja workers.

"Luna." Someone called her out of a command.

None of the CEAS ninjas chased further more when their leader has spoken her name. The white hair girl ran a couple of more building and she stopped with her guards up. She directly looked at the leader of CEAS and didn't request much of any of their choices.

"What? I thought this is a typical chase me until you catch me?" She hissed, "I won't be caught, dammit!" She spitted off the roof.

The leader revealed herself to Luna, who has dark brown hair and dark shade of yellow. She looked down at Luna, who was no more than two inches taller than the girl, and smirked at her with upper hold of the group.

"Luna, we know your family and we can hurt them or…kill them." The leader's words cut like a sharp knife.

Luna gritted her teeth, but she held back instead.

"I ran away from my family. They're not family anymore." Which, was honest.

Luna checked around for anyone made a single movement. She wore a masked identity since she practically protects the citizens as she pleases, but usually to keep her family safe. No one knew how she got this white hair, but the CEAS knew almost. The leader lifted her chin up at the young girl.

"We'll gather your friends, then. I'm sure they'll be useful."

Luna wished to say a word and this caused her to teleport elsewhere. The leader growled and wanted to obtain the girl for her own greater purpose. One of the ninja came up to the woman and stood by her side. In the woman's hand, she held the glasses and crushed it in her bare hands. The other ninja immediately took care of her hands as if it was expected.

"Should we locate her and try capturing her, Miss Azar?"

Azar slightly cornered her eyes over to her top worker, "No. We will do a different approach to get her. For now, let's retrieve a pair of rare Halflings." She insisted on forward with the plan.

Azar looked over to the bandaged hand and bended her fingers to be sure she was still functioning. The ninja healer joined with the others and her trustworthy worker remained at her side to keep the plan going.

"I'll deal with Luna until we get her to join us, she will not be removed from the purpose. If I see anyone managed to get her, I will throw them into the fire and deal with captured Luna." She turned to her loyal workers, "Do you all understand?"

They all nodded and they dashed off to the very next mission. Azar leapt up and took care of herself to another mission for the so called, "Halflings". She knew this would be more of an easy mission due their oblivious history.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please expect a chapter per day! I have a couple of beta tester reading out and helping out. So, enjoy reading! ;D**

* * *

The man in silver hair was working on his business and gathered himself into signing sheets to make sure the process would be running swell. He took twenty years to get successful in business. For the past five years he has been fighting against a younger boy who can relate to him, but it's been a few months since they fought. It wasn't pretty either.

This time, they actually argued in their physical fights and how it seems to hurt the both of them no matter what. The last word the boy has said to him has hurt him so much. Instead, Vlad decided they needed some space and time. He forced himself to become workaholic for the past few months-

Ding dong!

The man blinked and muttered about something to expect company. He wasn't too sure if there was even one today. He was sure of it that he had it all cleared out so he can get the sheets review and signed for anything necessary. He sighed and helped himself to answer the door that took about a couple of minutes from his study department over to the front of the house.

He answered the door with a gentle and welcoming smile. He saw the woman with dark brown hair, yellow eyes, and wore a professional suit. She held up her hand to be prepared to greet the man willingly.

"Hello Mr. Vlad Masters, I am Miss Azar and I'd like to talk about your company." She smiled kindly.

Vlad greeted her along and heard her out. He wasn't aware that someone wanted to buy his company, but he wasn't going to just drop it so easily to keep his company. He'll have to be careful in his doing. He gestured her into the mansion and guided her to the living room for professional guests to join in. They sat down across from each other and she sat there with a smile that seems so innocent, yet dark behind her.

"So, what have made you decide to take interests of one of my companies?"

Azar chuckled at his questioning and Vlad raised one eyebrow up to question her behavior. He hoped she wasn't one of the people who tried to slip into his house for some silly ideas. People were always fanatic about him and his work, but they wondered how he was able to start his business without letting his hospital bill fall down on him. It was always a mystery.

"Actually, I was referring to you, Vlad." Her elbow rested on to the couch's arm and her chin laid on the back of her hand.

Vlad assumed something else, "If it is having a relationship with me, I'm afraid your coming here is a mistake. I have no interests in young females or any females, I should say." He stood up as if he's ready to kick her out of the place.

She chuckled, "No, not to me or the others. Perhaps I should state this. My company is interested in _you_, Plasmius." She did not kid to what she has said.

Vlad paused and looked at the woman directly. He was sure that his record was clean of any ghost connection. He knew he eliminated evidence from anyone finding out besides the Fenton. He sat back down and observed her carefully.

"Why would a woman like you be interested in me?" Vlad questioned her.

Azar crossed her legs, "My Company has a greater purpose in our appropriate studying. After all, we have come across dealing with Superman, Batman, Joker, Lex Luthor, and so on." She explained, calm as possible, "Even J'onn or H.I.V.E. members."

Vlad nodded slowly, "So you associate with criminals and crime fighters. However, I do not see myself being a benefit to your company, Miss Azar." He leaned back in comfort.

She nodded, "Of course, it is understandable. Perhaps a view of to my work place so you can see what is expected. Are you ready to come?" Azar stood up as if she wasted no time.

Vlad did not exactly expect a sudden departing the house at all today and he had a lot of paperwork to get done. His head shook.

"Perhaps on another day, I have much work to do and I hardly have time, Miss Azar. Is next week fine with you?" Vlad requested.

Azar looked down at him, not approved how the process to be, and yet, she wasn't going to let him slip away. Her fingers snapped and the CEAS ninjas covered Vlad immediately. He screamed in panic attack, his arms cuffed up against his powers, and he hassled as much as he could to escape. They were too strong on him and the cuff suppressed his powers.

"Sorry, Vlad, but we have plans and we already lost our first plan for the past three months. You're coming without a choice." Azar said, clear enough as it was.

Vlad growled, "Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" He snapped, struggled to shake off her followers.

She smirked, "Threats is pointless. We are trained to deal with specialists like you, Plasmius and we should get onto the third plan."

Vlad growled endlessly, but Azar took no reason to be scared of the man. She knew who he was and what he was capable of. They carried him out on their personalize blimp and kept him inside the cage which was ghost proof and sound proof. Vlad tried shouting for attention or some form of help, but all of it was helpless.

Vlad had no idea of their company or anything what they have done with people who deal with crime activities or actions. It was very unheard of, but could it be that most abnormal people kept quiet or afraid to discuss things? Vlad shuts up after realizing no one heard his little childish requests. He was held in some sort of cuff that held him in a linking like of a shoe lace can form; only leading his neck holds it all together. His ghost powers were strongly suppressed and he was weak for the first time in his life.

Vlad observed the entire room and acknowledged the fact only Azar's identity was easily given out, but her followers didn't have any identity shown. Vlad wouldn't be able to manipulate them if he cannot see their faces. In his mind, he recalled the times where the woman denied some time so he can be prepared to see her company and she showed who the boss in the very room was. Vlad has started to realize she wasn't someone to be messing with once he saw his archenemy's house.

"Why are you heading to Amity Park?" Vlad wondered…yet, no one could even hear him.

He focused on their conversation and remembered all the superheroes and villains they have already dealt with. Could it be possible they knew of their ghost halves? It was strange to let a simple human being to find out, but knowing a company that knows everything about them meant to be worse than anyone can imagine. Vlad didn't seem much _harm_, but he didn't like being treated as a rabid animal.

Azar nodded once and directed herself over to the captured man. She hardly has shown a single smile at him or other feelings. She kept looking down at him and Vlad couldn't help but step down for some reason. He was rather…frightened somehow. She did something to the cage and Vlad watched careful enough to see what she was doing. The sound exposed loudly through the engine and more.

"I expect you to be quiet when we work with Phantom or we will have problems here, understand Plasmius?" Azar instructed.

Vlad knew who she meant and understood what she wanted him to do. He wasn't too sure how much the boy knew of these people, other than the Guys in White, but they were more fielded in for ghosts alone. This company that Azar works for was mainly for all unique kind.

Azar unlocked the cage and held onto Vlad as they led out of the blimp's exit. Vlad was more familiar with home and they were in the backyard that belongs to the Fenton's. The teenager came out to the backyard, he was very confused, and his sky blue eyes widened to see his archenemy in some sort of danger. He has grown close to Vlad's height, build in muscle, and his back hair grew longer, but not too long.

"V-v-vlad? Why do you have Vlad, Miss?" The boy was ready to expect any random reasons or something more serious.

Azar looked at the boy, "Are you Danny?" She questioned him.

Danny kept looking at Vlad, hoping to see the man would say something, and the man was more scared to find out the ugly side. Danny redirected his attention over to the woman.

"Depends, what do you want with Vlad and me?" Danny questioned carefully.

It wasn't every day he had to put up with similar Guys in White forces, but Danny took in the fact it wasn't normal for their human side to be caught up in a situation like this. Azar accepted the answer anyway.

"My company and I are simple questions about the both of you. We would like it if you come along easier than being difficult like Vlad did earlier."

Danny nodded, "I see…is your company named Guys in White or GIW?"

Azar chuckled, "No, we are not them or associate with them. They're too focusing on basic of ghost."

"What's your company's name then?"

Azar was more impressed to see the boy's cautiousness about dealing with people. Vlad didn't really think of much it before or aware of the existing program.

"We are the CEAS." Azar answered.

Danny nodded, but his heart raced in motion to discover something so…startling. He quickly transformed and gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in being anyone's experiment. I'm not going." Danny announced.

Azar snapped her fingers, Danny wasn't clueless, and he slipped through the ground before anything could happen. The ninja failed to retrieve him as if he disappeared.

"You guys aren't really going to catch me, you know?" Danny shook his head.

They all divided their attention up at the roof and he was watching all of their moves to prevent any chances of being caught. Azar assumed the wrong thing of the boy and unsure of what to expect of him. Immediately, she pinned Vlad down to his knees and whipped out a blade to where his stomach would be. Danny was full on guard about everything and his eyes caught onto Vlad's danger. He glared at the insane woman.

"Oh, Phantom. I'm sure you'll much happier to see Plasmius dead and gone for good." Azar yanked Vlad's hair back.

Vlad groaned in pain, kept himself quiet, and hoped the boy wouldn't be foolish to go against CEAS. Danny didn't dare to move, but he floated back to the ground while the other followers avoided touching him due to Azar's movement.

"Don't kill him," Danny stated, "…please." He begged.

Azar looked down at him, "Why not? He's old enough to be dead."

Danny gritted his teeth, "I'll go, if you don't kill him!" Danny knew he got himself tricked by the group.

Azar smirked, "Excellent. Please transform and follow me onto the company blimp. We should arrive to the location and precede the plan."

Danny huffed and couldn't believe much to himself. He did what the woman wanted and the blimp took off without any serious damage of the place. His sister took a peek out of the window and watched her brother off to somewhere else. Vlad and Danny were placed into the cage and sound proof along with ghost proof. Danny leaned against the cage and shook his head furiously.

"Damn them." Danny muttered.

Vlad sighed, "Agreed. I take it you're aware of their company?" Vlad looked over at his archenemy.

Danny nodded, "Yeah…Sam and Tucker were taken for about a month and a half."

Vlad blinked stunningly about it, "They…were as well? Why were they taken? I assumed it's more for gifted powers."

Danny scoffed, "More of far advance in things. Tucker…has more advance about technologies and be able to handle coding down less than a minute than most cops could ever handle within ten minutes. Sam somehow has access to plant powers like Undergrowth. They were experimented, but they didn't tell me what went on. All I know is that they're afraid to talk about it."

Vlad shook his head. He never knew of Danny's friends' absences for that long and felt terrible.

"So we will be released eventually?" Vlad wondered.

Danny shrugged, "Who knows, everyone is different. Sam and Tucker only got held in CEAS for a month and a half, but it's something more required for all beings. I thought they were going to grab me next, but nothing happened up until now."

"When did this last happen to your friends?"

"Last year almost. During summer vacation, actually. You probably noticed I have been miserable during those whole summer vacation."

Vlad nodded, "I've noticed…I thought they were in summer courses or something."

Danny shook his head, "Nope. I had to cover up their disappearance for their parents and Jazz helped a bunch. Jazz will now cover us until…whenever we get back home." He grumbled.

Vlad wanted to stretch his arms, but it seems like he'd have to wait until they were able to unhook his cuffing.

"They mentioned about plan one has been stalled for three months." Vlad commented.

Danny froze and looked up at Vlad, "Looks like someone else is being chased and not being caught…dammit, why can't we be like that person?"

Vlad agreed, "I was more unaware of…CEAS. I didn't think Miss Azar would be so controlling."

Danny glared, "Dude, you've been controlling me for oh, well ten months."

Vlad sighed. They had issues a few months ago about their public relationship as of friendships, but neither of the two wanted it the way they imagined it.

"I supposed I can see why you hate me, but since we have no choice with CEAS. We might have to help each other out."

Danny eased off, "I don't hate you…" He muttered, "…I hate it when you get into the whole evil business and crap. I mean, if my mom loved you at all. She would have left dad already and married to you. I wouldn't mind training, but I want us to be like a mentor and ward thing."

"You do realize I do not use my powers much of saving the worlds, right?"

Danny frowned, "I'm using the example of relationship like Batman and Robin. Batman, mentor. Robin, ward."

Vlad nodded and sighed. This was getting some time to getting used to if they are stuck with this insane company. Danny hugged himself in comfort and unsure what to expect. Of course, something they weren't expecting on the entire trip and found themselves meeting one of the heroes that Danny has recently spoke of. The domino masked hero struggled and tried to leap up from the ground. Yet, the ninjas held the boy down and placed him along with the two halfas. The hero tried to run out and Danny caught him before any damage could be place. He recognized this hero any day. Danny would recognize this hero any day.

"Robin! Calm down!" Danny snapped.

Vlad felt irritated to the fact Danny didn't handle this properly. Robin was growling to the fact he was held up inside of a straightjacket. He couldn't even escape the cage he was inside with.

"Robin! Trust me, the CEAS isn't going to let us go until we do what they say."

Robin stopped trying to ram against the cage's door and looked up harshly at the young hybrid.

"CEAS? Why are they kidnapping us? Where are they taking us? Why is that woman acting like she's in charge of everything? What happened to plan one?" Robin was already striking out questions he desperately wanted to know.

Danny let go of Robin and sighed to calm down to the fact he wasn't hurting himself anymore. Vlad personally felt glad that Danny knew more of the situation better than anyone could say before handing on meeting them.

"They're collecting us, from their point of view that is, and doing some sort of experiment. I don't know where it is they're taking us, but that woman is the leader of CEAS. Plan one is something they have trying to catch someone and still haven't caught them yet. I don't know who, but they're pretty secretive group." Danny explained.

Robin curiously wondered, "Then, how do you know about it?"

Danny crossed his arms, "My friends were caught by them, they were experimented, and released later time. I don't know much what went on or what we should expect, but Azar isn't someone to mess around. I tried to bail out, but she threatened Vlad," Danny pointed at the man, "His life if I didn't come."

"They're too fast, faster than me."

Danny scoffed, "No kidding, but it seems they can't easily catch me as much as the first person they're originally after."

"Do they need particular people before they experiment on us?"

Danny shrugged, "Beats me, Robin…but I have no idea why you. You're not…into ghost thing are you?"

Robin shook his head, but everyone knew the boy wonder for so long. Danny couldn't really place Vlad into the assumption since he's more of or somewhat of a criminal, but Vlad tends to have an open heart. Robin doesn't know much of them being a hybrid in this very world since it's a rare thing to find. Danny gulped and realized this might be more of scary kidnapping in his life, especially when the group of people knows what they're doing.

"Daniel, do you have an idea what they do in their experiments?" Vlad questioned.

Danny sighed, "I can tell there won't be any…blood experiment and just probably lots of questions and typical run through like doctors would do, but I think they do more than just that. Sam would mutter about forcing her to grow like plants, but I'm not sure. Tucker, I'm guessing…they're turned him into something he's not ready to show or share."

Robin looked up, "Your friend, Tucker…what's his power?"

"Not powers, his advance skills on handling technologies in a matter of minute."

"He could be the next Cyborg." Robin commented.

Danny glared, "No, I would recognize any of that, but I think it's more than becoming a part robot or something. He's barely touching his PDA for the past seven months."

Vlad recalled the times how his friends haven't been involving themselves missions as much as they used too. He can easily reasoned that and wished to help, but now, he feared they'd come out more like his friends has. Robin shook his head several times, analyzing it all to make any logical sense of this conducting moment of his life time, and somehow muttered about not being a thief or something. Danny had to keep himself together and being prepared for anything.


	3. Chapter 2

The flight wasn't really long, but they were in some sort of city. They could watch everyone doing their part of the job, but mainly with Azar.

Azar picked up a phone and dialed out the phone number to locate a particular specialist she wanted. She waited a few try until the sixth try finally made through. Azar listened in carefully.

"What the fuck? Stop calling me!" Luna growled.

Azar kept her voice calm, "Luna, we will not stop going after you."

"Shut the fuck up. You'll never get a hold of me. No one will get away with my powers and get over it. Find some other fools."

"Luna, we do not intend to keep you forever. CEAS does only in best inters-"

"Fuck it, I ain't anyone's experiment. I'll fucking kill you if you did catch me." She growled.

"That isn't your job, Luna. As a hero of your role, you should know not to-"

"-Don't tell me about the hero's role. I'm tired of that crap. You guys were the reason why I ran away from home. Fuck off, would you?"

The phone clicked and created a deadline tone. Azar growled and couldn't believe the insolent brat! Azar slammed the phone and muttered a few things here and there. Three months has been put off. Three months of failed to the first plan. Nothing was ever easy between the two. The problem was…Azar had to put up with a girl whose relying on beginner's magic, yet, somewhat strong like Raven. Of course, Azar didn't have to even touch Raven to get the result of the experiment. It was already given out easily. However, Luna was much different than Raven. Instead of dark or light magic, it was somewhere in between. The girl was known as Luna to others, but in reality. Her name was much different.

Azar and Luna hardly got along or made anything easier for each other. Luna found threats pointless, swearing her heads off at anyone, and definitely immature child. Azar was always calm, but dark around anyone. She shows who's in charge and who wasn't. She studies ahead of time before progress can continue to their plans.

They kept flying their blimp to the purpose of the main location in the very city, but no one bothered to look at the small blimp in these days. It was either see it or ignore it since there wasn't any advertisement or announcement hardly around that way. The billboard would mainly cover and the stores have it all practically on everything. So no one suspect an everyday blimp.

The secret location became darker than ever. The three captures didn't really have to react much since they were used to the darkness every day. It's a normal routine, especially for Robin. Danny rather has gotten used to it because of the ghost zone. Vlad had to practice his stealth skills around people, so blending in the dark was normal. All of their eyes were too curious of the very location and everything.

Azar joined the boys and unlocked the cage. Danny held Robin before Robin could plan on any chances of the escape knowing his friends has already tried and failed. He whispered before the door opens.

"Escaping might risk danger for all of us."

Robin had precedes the warning and accepted it anyway. Vlad couldn't wait to be released from the gripping cuff. Azar led the boys to a particular room for them. Her followers surrounded them to prevent any chances of a fatal escape that they could not risk. Danny wished his friends could guide them on some point of wisdom or something hint what have been done here.

Azar pressed a few coding numbers, the door slid up, and the boys followed along without being told. The room had two bed, large space, and two bathrooms with no doors. The ceiling was more of a champagne water-glass and very thick as five large tires together, or two monster truck's tires. It was easily to tell there's a more main wall structure block the weather hints. The beds were California king sized and the blankets were in silky silver/white material. There were several body pillows in many different shapes, soft, yet stable.

The floor was carpeted to Saxony carpet with a mix of Velvet carpet. The feel of the rugs comforted the feet more for anyone who has yet to enter into the room. There was a contemporary solid wood dining table that came with matching chairs up to six. No windows, no air vents, and yet, breathable room.

The ninja followers unhooked the straightjacket and the cuff for the two boys who had refused more difficulty. Vlad stretched his arms and sighed in happier feeling of being trusted at least. Robin hugged himself to not allow others touching him at the very moment. Azar faced them while observing them.

"This room is your room. The clothes are in the bathroom, if you wish to change into. I prefer at least once a day change so we do not have any hygiene problems here. It will ruin the experiments, once we get a hold of plan one. For now, please give yourself some comfort until plan one is here."

"Can't you just say he or she?" Danny questioned Azar.

She glared at him, "You have not met plan one, therefore it is rude. Plans two and three, you both have already met. However, plans four have not met anyone."

Robin shot glare at the woman, "We are not plans!" He wanted to pounce onto the woman already.

Danny softly touched Robin's shoulder to maintain some sort of balance here or prevent danger of risk. Azar took noticed of Danny's leading action and decided to be aware of him more into this subject matter.

"Thanks for answering…any rules?"

"Simply do as you're told and no escape. Any problems, everything will be complicated. Meals will be delivered and please do not skip any. We want everyone alive and healthy as much as possible." Azar instructed.

Danny nodded immediately and she left the room. He removed his hands and focused on their current situation. Robin shook his head, he quickly searched for his communicator device, and not even some useful weapons! He growled and began pace around like crazy. Vlad was soothing his wrists and Danny helped himself to sit down on the bed. He watched Robin going insane about this whole kidnapping scene. Vlad felt…irritated by the young hero who's only a year younger than Danny was.

"We need to escape like soon as possible." Robin commented and insisted on the idea.

Danny gawked at Robin, "Dude! Are you crazy? She already knows our secret identities and our routines. CEAS is very careful to whom they catch and they won't give up. They threatened to kill Vlad for me! Do you think I want that to happen?"

Vlad sighed, "Daniel is right, we should at least be grateful they haven't done any serious damage or placed under the ridiculous GIW program."

Robin froze his steps, "They kidnapped us for their stupid reasons and my job is supposed to be protecting the citizens!"

Danny marched up, "And it's my job too!" Danny transformed to Phantom, "See? I fight ghosts to keep everyone safe. So you're not the only ones that have to protect the town."

Danny glared down at Robin, knowing they have to face the consequences somehow, and not backing down.

"Robin, you have a team that can take your place until you return. Daniel, on the other hands, his friends haven't been in any ghost fighting missions and only his sister is not greatly in ghost fighting all by herself all the time. In spite of the situation, let's do what they tell us so we can leave here by their permission." Vlad huffed to hold his bitterness.

Danny transformed and went over to the wall to bang his head. His sister…he hasn't exactly wasn't counting on her to handle _every_ ghost she comes across, especially powerful ones. He just hopes that she'll just trap them into the Fenton Thermos than fight against them.

The three boys were in their silent, unsure what to do or say, and kept distance of each other. Robin sat over at the table. Vlad sat at the bed. Danny sat next to the bathroom and leaned against the wall. None of them were looking forward to find out what was going to happen to them. Danny knew this was going to happen to him someday, but he didn't really want to. He was prepared to fly out to space or rescue Vlad and find a secret spot to hide. Instead, Azar almost tried to pull a killer move and it wasn't something Danny approved of.

Vlad felt stupid to not just get out of place after the woman snapped, but what could they have done? They would have still been caught eventually, but what if the person in the first plan made it possible? Just still being chased as all, but they hardly have a clue who it could be. He wasn't too sure what to expect from this very person, but he was unpleased to the fact Robin was taken into their highlight of their situation.

"How long will it takes to get the first person here?" Robin asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. My friends never said anything else about anyone else involved their stay. Then again, I don't think they're please to talk about what happened."

"So we're practically screwed up, aren't we?"

Vlad shrugged, "Preferably, the woman has mentioned the others like Superman, Batman, Joker, Lex Luthor, and more on."

Robin jerked his head over to the oldest person in the room, "Batman? Gee, I wondered when it happens. It would make sense his quietness or terror looked has come from."

Danny jaw dropped, "You mean he's actually that scary?"

"For being upheld hero, he does things we do not expect and most of the times I don't approve of."

Vlad scoffed, "Of course, he's a vigilant hero. He does what is necessary, even if it meant sacrificing greater life."

"I don't consider sacrificing life, Mister…Masters." Robin has recognized one of the rich billionaires.

"Robin, I agreed. Sacrificing life isn't worth it. All it ever does is drive you insane and create an evil person…should I be worried for Batman or something?"

Robin shook his head and Danny sighed to the memories of his evil side. Yet, no one knew from his personal experience let alone his friends and his sister to know. Vlad didn't exactly concept the whole idea of killing or "sacrifice" for the greater good. Perhaps getting into the boys' insights of things may change among them for a while.

"Robin, I prefer you call me Vlad."

"Or fruitloop." Danny commented.

Robin blinked, "Fruitloop?"

Vlad groaned, "I cannot believe you're still on that nickname, Daniel."

Danny rolled his eyes, "You still call me badger." He muttered something else.

"_Little_ badger," Vlad corrected him, "And honestly, the name suits you perfectly well."

Danny stuck out his tongue, "Whatever. I can't believe you still call me little brat from time to time."

Vlad pinched his nose bridge, "Can we move on from our last fight? I left you alone for three months and you're _bitterer_ than I thought!"

Danny crossed his arms, "That's because you're supposed to talk things out, not run away from a friend after so long!" He huffed.

Robin was watching them debating some form of argument between the two. He assumed they were more than just friends, but he wasn't too sure. The wonder boy kept quiet and let the two argued as much as they wanted.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You told me you hated me and wanted to do absolutely nothing with me!"

Danny gritted his teeth, "Shut up, Fruitloop! You're the ones who didn't bother to at least try! I'm trying and I know you have a career. Just because I'm a part time college student doesn't mean I have it any easier like you do!" He glared.

"You know I could have given you a private study school and everything! Why must you make things so complicated? What are you? A girl or something?"

Danny glared and triggered the ecto beamed at Vlad. Which, caused Vlad to fall off the bed and he groaned.

"Cut that out you little brat!"

Danny held out his hands to point out his fine example, "See? You always call me that whenever I hit you with it!"

Vlad huffed, "That's because you're being childish and not taking it like an adult!"

They both huffed loudly, ignored looking at each other, and somehow, it was hard to break the awkward tense at the moment. Robin wasn't too sure much of the two or anything, but he assumed that their past must have been the start of their reasons. He sighed and shook his head. It was much like Cyborg and his arguments were, only almost lost them over to losing each other on a team for silly nonsense. However, the hybrids were more based on their relationships and how they deal with each other as if it's a regularly basis.

All Robin knew…it was going to be a rough time staying here _and_ surviving as well.


	4. Chapter 3

Robin declared the bed to himself, which made it obvious he called the bed for himself. Danny and Vlad shared the bed, but kept distance from each other. They hardly looked at each other at all last night and skipped right to bed. Their arguments weren't pleasant about anything, but it did shut them up quickly for Robin.

The door slid up and the woman dashed right in her will. The door shut to keep safety of any escaping progress. Azar noticed the three boys in their bed and observed the fact how close Vlad and Danny was. They were cuddling each other for warmth and comfort. Robin has always managed to keep himself as usual.

"Rise and shine, boys." She commanded.

Vlad's eyes flustered opened after hearing the woman called out their attention. He glanced down and saw the young boy in his arms. He flipped back and screamed in such shocking state.

Danny sat up and looked for any danger until he began to remember they were kidnapped at the very moment. He sighed and looked over at Vlad who was being more surprised about anything.

"What fruitloop?"

Vlad shook his head, "N-nothing." He struggled to hide the colors on his face.

Someone groaned, "Here, I thought we'd actually sleep." The boy wondered muttered.

Azar disapproved what they might have expected or anything more or less here.

"Unfortunately, I cannot sleep knowing plan one isn't here. So I will need your help on a view for a particular hero who does not care for her families or friends' safety or lives. Otherwise, none of you will be able to leave." Azar explained.

Danny noted on the fact it's a girl they were chasing. He had to give her – whoever that was – credit for being not caught at all. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Robin sat up and focused on his part of the starting day.

"I don't know, maybe she's the type of hero who only follows her own rules. They're unpredictable, you know?" Danny said.

Robin agreed, "Yeah, I have an anti-hero thief who's always going back and forth with being a thief to a hero once a while. He'll do anything that's more worth it for him."

Danny shrugged, "To me, she's a girl. It's more likely she's going to act like some tough chick or take pride in having some fun."

Azar nodded and observed the two heroes' perspective, yet, Vlad lost himself in the boys' discussion. He wouldn't understand much.

"Have you observed her strongest weakness? Find some sort of trap and plan it out ahead. You'll eventually have her." Vlad pointed out, "I've done it to Daniel a couple of times."

Danny shook his head, "Yeah, Maximus my power out for two hours, why don't you? Oh, yeah, and that stupid trap box to suppress my powers? No fun there." Danny shook his head.

"Or placing nano bots killers into everyone to force yourself to do whatever you're told." Robin added.

Vlad's jaw dropped, "We never met, Robin."

"Actually, Slade did that to me." He cleared.

Azar was impressed to see them getting along or at least helping.

"Interesting ideas, I shall look into and see if I get a hold of her." Azar left the room with the easy commanding door.

Robin observed the door's work, but he doubted it'd recognized him or anyone else the need to leave this room. Azar joined over to the telephone and dialed the number to obtain Luna once more. The woman wouldn't give in until she was successful luring the girl over.

"Fuck you, Azar. You're ruining my sleep."

"Good morning to you, Luna. I'm sure you'll be interested for…workable situation."

She sighed, "You just don't give up, do you, Azar? I ain't anybody's experiment and I refused to be used."

Azar chuckled, "Luna, your powers are unique. I intend to have you at my stay until I am satisfied. There will be no scars once I let release you."

"When you release me," Luna mocked the woman, "You haven't even got me yet and if you ever did, I'd kill you."

"My, my, did I wake you up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Roof particularly." She sarcastically said.

"How about this, you join us with no resist, let us do our experiment, and we will never chase you again?"

Luna hummed, yet, she's swinging her legs at the end of the roof. She was watching the moon at her own views. She can hear the woman loud and clear. She left home three months ago. She couldn't turn back, knowing some ninjas hung around her home, and stealing food and drinks was her only options. She missed her bed, but right now, she had to deal with the crazy woman at her tail.

"Hm, I think you'll have to convince more than that, Azar. Can't fool a hero, either."

Azar smirked, "How about this? The three members will never be able to leave here until you show up or you die."

Luna's heart skipped several beats, but she couldn't let those people be trapped forever because of her.

"Never chase me again after all of this over?" She questioned the woman.

Azar smirked, "Precisely yes."

"…" Luna had to think carefully about this, "…if I find out the CEAS using me as a weapon, I'll kill you with everyone else. Got it?"

"Certainly, Luna. If it meant to get you here, I'll send my most loyal worker to retrieve you."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that loyal ass worker to not rush. Dammit, I haven't slept much."

Azar shook her head, "You shouldn't have run off and you could have been home much, much, much sooner."

"Yeah, well, I gotta do what I gotta do. See ya later, fucker." And the click of the end.

Azar felt irritated the way Luna spoke, especially the fact it was most unladylike to do. Azar took care of the arrangement with her worker and the ninja delight the transportation. Azar rejoined the boys' room and found them all separated. Robin was having breakfast, Vlad was in the bathroom, and Danny was sleeping on the same bed and spot. She shook her head to find Danny wasn't helping himself with breakfast. The boy was new to her, yet, she already knew everything about him and his friends.

"I didn't think you'd be back suddenly, Azar." Robin said.

Azar hummed lightly, "Plan one tends to be…a while to talk to, but looks like she finally gave in."

"You probably wore her down from a long chase."

Azar chuckled, "A chase like her is rare, but my patience can be very thin."

Vlad came out of the bathroom in fresh clothes, he wore a pair of black jogging pants, a simple blue polo shirt, and nothing for his feet to wear. His hair was tied back as usual and he noticed the woman in the room.

"Patience is practice, not thinking over rational decisions." Vlad clearly stated.

Azar nodded, "Yes, but not in CEAS Company. I see you have taken the like of your clothes, Plasmius."

Vlad frowned, "I prefer to be call Vlad."

"Sorry, but everyone chose their new name. Yours Plasmius, his Phantom, and his Robin. We go by that represent you as you are. Human names are rather…pointless."

Danny sat up on his bed, "You do realize we did put our human names into our ghost half, right? _Danny_ Phantom. _Vlad_ Plasmius. Just last names are the ones to be changed."

Everyone looked at Danny, surprised to see he's wide awake already, and getting involved the conversation.

"Isn't that supporting my argument when you changed names, it's really the last names?" She twisted his words.

Danny wanted to say something, but shuts up before making anything worse. Vlad noticed her technique around other people especially like his little badger. Robin took cautious at the woman's strength.

"Daniel does have a point. We kept our first name to be remain the same and yet, familiar. Last name was more of a disguise to the public. It's just a ghost's half names. Right now, we are not in our ghost forms."

Azar lifted her chin up, "Good point, but here, CEAS will go by what we have assigned your name to. Be glad none of you go by the names in numbers instead."

Vlad could see it wasn't based through Azar, it was the company who have greater power to make things happen in their way, and it made him wonder why even exist. Azar waved off and left them alone after she announced about the girl would be here. Vlad shook his head and sat down on the bed. Danny crossed his legs and Robin finished eating his breakfast.

"So, Vlad, what's your typical analyzing Azar so far?" Danny glanced over.

Robin blinked, "You analyzed as well, Vlad?"

Vlad nodded, "All the time, Azar is more than human somehow, but her superior gives her the power over anyone. Possibly more than Batman can truly observe."

Robin agreed, "Based on an observation that is. I haven't summed up the whole plan that's going to happen to us, but it's not easy as it seems."

Vlad scoffed, "Not as it seems? Robin, _humans_ are predictable. Azar strives for control, strong ideas, and easily to tell her favorite food is herb chicken, drizzling with honey." He nodded once.

Robin froze and kept beaming at the man who had taken everything more than just an observation on Azar.

"You already know that much?" Robin questioned him.

Danny snorted, "That's Vlad. He's a total stalker in a package. Trust me, he _knows_ everything about me that I had no clue about myself!"

Robin blinked once, "Isn't because you guys dated each other?"

After that question, Vlad stood up and backed away immediately with a shocking assumption. Danny scrambled himself off the bed as he fell to the ground. He fought the blanket off of him and managed to get back onto his feet.

"WHAT? No frigging way. We did _not_ date each other!" Danny immediately defended himself.

Vlad agreed, "We were each other's archenemies since we met five years ago."

Robin doubted it, "Really? It sounded like you guys got over a break up or something."

Danny shook his head too many times, "No. We were working on our friendship status."

Vlad agreed, "After Daniel turned eighteen, I couldn't have him as a son. So, I drew the line and proposed friendships."

"Yeah, but three months ago he was controlling me and we had a huge argument, so…basically, we're having trouble getting used to the idea of being a friend." Danny pointed out.

Robin nodded and didn't exactly concept much of their relationship, but the way they acted was like a couple more or less. He chose not to go on further with that subject alone.

"So, Vlad, do you have a clue how the door opens up? My guess is when Azar walks a similar pattern to trigger the door to open and close at her command." Robin said.

His head shook, "No. From the way I can see, the cameras on the door have its own sensor of who's nearby and recognize the person. Unfortunately, that camera isn't recording or placing a watch on us. It's mainly to recognize who comes and goes in this room." Vlad explained.

Danny awed at their intelligence, "So in another word, we can't just walk through that door?"

Robin nodded, "To be exactly what you said, but what if we try doing it while she comes in?"

"Then, what about the whole…crew of ninjas? Won't they be making sure we don't escape?"

Vlad agreed, "He's right. It's not worth the escape, if we jump right into action and getting caught. Even Azar is sure enough to punish us for doing something stupid."

Robin crossed his arms at the impossible try. Vlad helped himself sit down on the bed and Danny threw the blanket back onto the bed. It was much complicated to think it through and doubted any chances of anything.

"…is it ghost proof here, Vlad?" Danny wondered.

Vlad sighed, "Unfortunately, the room has the same feel as the cuff they placed onto me. So, yes, it's ghost proof."

"Crap…I hate it when there's ghost proof towards me or you…or both of us." He shook his head.

Robin blinked, "Vlad is half ghost too?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, the very first half ghost. You're probably more aware of Wisconsin Ghost." His eyes rolled.

Danny shrugged, "I've been the second, but…there's a third me-" he frozen and gulped, "Oh, crap! What if they're after her, Vlad? Do you have any idea how sensitive her mind is? I know mine is, but I already knew about CEAS and totally prepared myself and-and I-I can't promise to protect her here!" His breathing became irregular.

Vlad rushed over and hugged Danny who couldn't control himself. Robin had no idea what was going on at all or who they were speaking of. Danny's eyes didn't blink, scanned the entire room through his thoughts going through hundreds of ideas, and how things he couldn't detect much of.

"Daniel, she'll be fine. Besides, Azar mentioned she doesn't care much of her families and friends' safety. You know that isn't her." Vlad clearly putted it.

Danny met up Vlad's eyes, "How do you know for sure?"

"…she visited me last month."

Danny nodded, "She visited two weeks ago. I would have noticed if she's being chased."

Vlad smiled, "There, so far it's not her. However, I am curious of this specific person."

Danny sighed, "…beats me, some heroes we might not have heard of much."

Vlad nodded and lets go of the boy to keep their distance. Vlad often hugs him if it meant to calm the boy down or help settle down. He was close to find out what bothers Danny's nightmare whenever the times come. Danny would be glad to see some helpfulness through Vlad and always reminded himself that Vlad was trying. It was a start of their friendship, but it hasn't gotten much anywhere. Robin continued to watch the two hybrids and wondered much of them.


	5. Chapter 4

Azar was waiting to the blimp to land on the ground; the air pressure blasted her brunette hair back. Still not bothering to do anything of her knowing it's going to stay in place. Azar waited at her own patience and expected of her kind of the promise. Of course, three months chased might have been more troublesome than she expected them to be. The door opened, slid out the steps to the ground, and the best loyal worker was walking on the side of a girl, whose hair was obviously white as a snow.

Azar was rather pleased to see the process have been soothed and Luna was looking around, yet still masked to protect her own identity for her own safety. Until she met up with the leader, she kept six feet distance and still pissed off.

"Luna, I'm glad you decided to come this time." Azar said.

Luna crossed her arms, "Yeah, well, I am not going to be pleased to see whatever happens here."

Azar shook her head, "No one is, but it's depending on how you think is best. Now, follow me and I will show you where you will be staying." Azar gestured the way.

Luna followed anyway, eyed on the places, and watched out for some of the ninja workers. She always considered them to be a ninja because they were more sneaky, faster, and quick to follow along the leader. Of course, they wore a full headed mask and eyes were hard to see since the shadow hides them. Azar entered into the bedroom with the rest of the boys and Luna took noticed it was more of a bedroom setting. She frowned to see the others and knowing two beds and public bathroom. However, it was very opening room to Luna.

"Here's your room along with the others." Azar said.

The boys took their attentions to find themselves among a new person to meet. Azar didn't waste time for any replies or greeting.

"I expect you all to be up early tomorrow and have some good breakfast. That is all and Luna, I advise you to not escape or we will have problems here." Azar instructed.

Luna rolled her eyes and Azar left them all alone. Luna stuck out her tongue, not really caring about the risk, and she looked at the boys who were gawking at her or just staring. She shook her head and wondered. However, she noticed the man has silver hair and he was more…young looking in sort of a sense.

Danny met up the girl and he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He introduced himself.

Luna looked over at the teen, "Luna. How long did it takes for the bitch to catch you?"

Vlad shook his head about Luna and Robin shrugged it off anyway. Danny blinked and didn't expect much of this for a girl to be a hero.

"Um, less than five minutes I guess."

Luna shook her head, "Humans…" She muttered.

Luna walked over to the side of the room and leaned against the wall while her foot up against the wall as if she's a gangster of the place or something. Danny looked over at Robin and they both shrugged about the girl.

Vlad walked up to the girl, created a shadow, and he looked down at her with questionable expression on him.

"Daniel and I are not entirely humans, Luna." Vlad pointed out.

Luna looked up at Vlad, "But you're still humans."

He sighed, "We're half ghosts, mind you?"

Danny shook his head, couldn't believe the man has already told the girl of their half side, and he joined with Robin at the table to have some lunch at least. Luna shuts her eyes and trying to contain her anger inside.

"What do you want? I haven't been exactly in the best mood for months and I probably lost my families, friends, and possibly school too." Her brown eyes snapped open at the man.

Vlad nodded, "Understandable, but something about you has confused me, Luna."

Luna rolled her eyes and her right hand began to glow in some sort of transparent white. She held it up and forced Vlad to be on the other side of the room. Her power went off and she crossed her arms.

"Magic, beginner's magic and I'm an alien. I hope that doesn't give out any more confusion. I'm sure you've heard of Luna from a small city." She explained.

Once Vlad blinked, he realized she was able to teleport like he was able to. Danny jerked his head back and forth. Robin ignored it since he was used to several aliens and powers every day. He was familiar with her work somehow.

"What th-" Vlad then, heard her explanation, "-I see. Do you have a clue what Azar may be up to?" Vlad started walking up close to the girl.

Luna shrugged, "I don't know, but at least I know it's not weapon experiment. From the way I see it, Azar likes to do strange experiments and study at her own interests."

Danny bounced his head up over to Luna, "What kind of strange experiments? My friends were caught into it before I did, but something like getting them deeper into their advance skills or powers."

Luna chuckled snorted, "Not for us. She mentioned they worked with other people, so more than likely everyone is given different experimentation plans. I have no idea why she wants the four of us or what purposes, though."

Vlad considered the useful information, but to everyone else. It wasn't much too really expect out of this one. Instead, everyone kept themselves distance and wallowed in their thoughts. The time was rather a drag and boring day. It was hard to do or say anything much without needing to cause an argument. Luna was becoming more and more distance from the others, she hugged herself most of the time, and not giving much of a damn about the boys.

Once everyone gathered themselves to be tired, Danny and Vlad took their part of the bed and kept themselves distance. Robin couldn't be selfish and shared the bed, but they followed the same example of the halfas were doing. Luna found herself comfortable on the bed and slept in much easier than she expected to be. She often imagined they'd throw shitty bed or just blanket in a jail cell like. However, the place was decent enough…if they had some television in the room.

Vlad helped others to be woken up, but he felt a little disturbed when he had the young hybrid in his arms in their sleep. Danny hardly noticed it or even caught on to Vlad's unusual behavior as if it was nothing. Luna didn't really eat at the table, but she sat down crossed from them. Danny kept checking on her, not sure much to say of her, and leaving them to be…awkward more than it is. The morning was slow drag for them and how they all rather be back home. Just doing what they're used to and not having to worry something could happen to them. No one knows the chances of surviving, even though Danny already have an idea how this would affect them personally.

No one had a clue what to expect, but the place made it depressing to even think of a chance to actually escape. Even Luna noticed the walls and ceilings suppressed her powers, but it wasn't stopping her from actually using them.

The door slid up and the familiar woman joined into the room. She reviewed the others and knowing they were here as calm as possible. Azar wasn't the type of person to waste time.

"All of you will need to perform exercise and get a couple of blood test run. I hope all of you have a full stomach for the day." Azar explained, "Now let's get going over to the labs and get you all going."

Azar waited for them to follow her and they did. Luna shook her head, mentally cursing at the woman, and Robin kept some space of himself. Danny and Vlad stood by each other for protective precautionary action. Yet, no one has attack them or even struck out for random reason. Azar has actually meant what she said to them about the plan.

Danny muttered under his breath to damn the woman for making them doing the work out…to actually _exercise_! He thought they were going to train their powers and test them out. Everyone was attached to the brain monitoring, heart monitoring, and some other stuff. They started out in a walking process on the treadmill for about half an hour.

The workers were careful to keep track of data between each person. Azar instructed them to run at a lower speed and so far, the others were able to keep up for another half an hour, and hardly touching their water bottles on the treadmill. The observatories were very fascinated based on their body temperature and how they weren't worn out or overheated, as if it was normal to them.

The speed picked up to forty miles per hour and the others began to have more difficult to keep up. Danny decided to go ghost and helped himself not needing to rely on his ghost's lungs to breath. Azar shrugged and allowed it. Vlad did the same and the workers were more fascinated in what they were truly picking up. Robin was too focus on getting this going swell and smooth as possible. To him, this speed was _nothing_! He could double up and last longer. He was more used to it.

Luna, on the other hand, was more adaptable to run for days. It was always natural for her to run every day. The sweat would reveal how much she can put into, but her magic would often keep her cool and prevent dehydration. This was one of the fascination the workers noticed about her and really gotten into the question about her ability.

Azar was very interested the way the others have cooperated and did as they were told. She stood up and looked at the workers, then back at the specialists.

"All you can stop now. We will begin to test your strength in another room." Azar mentioned, yet, not wasting her time at all.

Azar was already leaving the room, but the rest of the crew hurried up to follow her before making anything worse. Danny and Vlad remained as ghosts, knowing their strength came from their half sides, and they rely on it all the time. Luna recently noticed the hybrids and took noticed of their half being. She could easily sense something mostly with Danny, but she kept herself together. She was still surprised to see Azar hasn't challenged her more running or something more advanced to it.

The room was more of a fitness of dumb bells and benching. To Phantom, it was the most ridiculous thing to actually do. Azar had them at the bench and placed the weight amounts for them.

"Do fifty benching properly." She said.

Danny and Vlad barter glances to the fact this was too easy when the weight was a hundred pounds. Robin followed the pattern as he recalled and did them as he expected. Luna was more of unsure how it was done at all. She watched the others performing the benching and picked up the structure and movement as expected. She placed herself in the right position and imitated Robin's movement and pace.

Danny and Vlad were able to finish it within two minutes. Luna and Robin finished it in ten minutes. Azar took onto the next step for the hybrid by adding a couple of hundreds of pounds added on. The ghosts thought this had to be the most boring time of their life to work out on an easy weight. They were rather lifting a huge bus over some stupid benching.

Azar placed the same weight adding on the last two. Luna found this even more difficult to perform and couldn't do fifty lifting. Robin was able to a little, but managed slowly in his part of the benching. Azar recorded this into Robin's and Luna's data, but not much of the halfas since they were more unknown how much weight as if everything in this room was light as a paper to them.

They spent an hour lifting weights on the bench and Luna didn't really 'qualified' to be muscular as much as the boys, but she doesn't give up with a try. Robin's limit became impossible once it got over eight hundred pounds. Vlad was more impressed to see the human's true limit of the weight.

"Alright, blood testing and you all can call it a day in your room." Azar informed them.

Without a second to wait at the last words, they were quick on their feet and followed Azar like baby ducks follows the mother duck. The ghost hybrids revert to their humans half before entering into another room. The next room was much of a typical doctor's office and the workers were already in the room with their equipment prepared. All of the four went to their seat and did what the doctor instructed them to do in order to get the blood to retrieve.

Luna held her breath once the skin was broken through. It always helped her to not faith at any sort of sight of blood from anyone until she was able to leave the room. Azar was naturally comfort due to the usual routine like the other specialists she has worked on with. Danny considered this more of an experiment more than anything else. Vlad found it rather depressing through his memories. Robin took it was a boring activity. The workers didn't waste their time and gathered what they needed. Of course, they were a bit startled when they saw the quick healing through Vlad and Danny. They shrugged and didn't bother to explain.

Robin wanted to know what the workers were acting so unusual around the ghost hybrid, but he chose not to question anything to make anything worse. Once Luna was finished, everyone gathered their attention the Azar and she led the way to their room. Luna relieved for air and felt happier to get away from the creepy doctor office more than enough. All the others entered into their room and there were plenty of food on the table for them waiting, yet, steaming hot.

Robin, Luna, and Vlad rushed over to fill up their stomach. Danny decided to pass out on the bed. He groaned in muscle aching pain and how much work out it was for them today. Nothing was ever interesting for him. Vlad sighed and bought a plate over to the boy as he sat down.

"Daniel, you'll need to eat."

Danny could barely lift up his arms' strength, "Too tired, Vlad." He sighed.

Vlad agreed, "Unfortunately, you'll need food for your strength, Daniel. Try, please?" He softly begged.

Danny's eyes directed over to Vlad surprisingly, "…since you said it nicely, I'll try."

Vlad smiled and set the food on the bed next to him, "Thank you."

Danny struggled to move his muscle usage and forced himself to sit up. The pain was like drop dead muscle more than anything and he managed to control his fine motor skill to obtain his food to eat. The more he ate, the easier his muscle was able to count on some more food, and Vlad smiled proudly for him.


	6. Chapter 5

Sleep was more useful for everyone to relax their muscle from all the work they have put into yesterday. Danny mentally begged for just power training instead, but he couldn't get his way until Desiree was here and grant his wish.

Vlad has found himself holding the boy in his arms again, but he decided not to worry about it. He thought having Danny in his arms was sweet like an angel in his arms. The others haven't noticed or saw this ever happening. Vlad could scan every feature of the boy and see the innocent at heart. He wanted this to last forever still, but he had to remove himself before the others woke up. His arms slipped off and he helped himself into the shower.

Something was bothering him more than usual. Maybe it's because the aurora of the place is place might have been the answer, but it wasn't definite about anything. He couldn't shake it that something was going to happen. In his mind, he had to be logical here. He's in the experiment place…of course, they might do something that might cause him pain or dangerous for ghosts. There were things that the young hero has no clue about that can deeply affects ghosts as much of a hybrid.

Vlad didn't want to Daniel to find out. It'd be too much and horrible to find out, but could have Azar know the greater power over their powers? Vlad shook his head off and focused on a positive side. He knew that as long he followed their orders, they were going to be fine. But, what if he couldn't protect the boy? Then what? He can't help too much with Daniel, especially the whole nightmares fit he has no clue about. Just bits by bits and Danny didn't dare to speak of the horror. All he figured out that Danny has a fear of cheating test for some reasons.

Vlad came out and spotted Luna who was already clean, in black long – very – sleeves shirt, a pair of typical jeans on, and she helped herself eating some cereal. Vlad joined at the same table with her, but kept a couple seat away from her. She looked up and noticed the man.

"Your ghost half reminds of me of Dracula and the dragon of Apalala." Luna commented, not much to care about.

Vlad glanced up at the young lady, "Thank you. I admire your knowledge to recognize one of the water dragons. I did it to keep separate of the looks of my human side."

Luna shrugged, "I did the same too…only, I have to wear a red hair wig."

Vlad nodded, "We do it in the safety of our identity and others or…mainly to keep a secret from the rest of the world."

Luna nodded slowly, but she finishes up her breakfast and turned her attention to him.

"But, you are young. How is it your hair white? I see Danny is black, but his ghost half is white. What's with the invert of each other's colors?"

Vlad was rather surprised at her questioning about the both hybrid. Yet, she's calmer than yesterday. Maybe being distance was something anyone needed it.

"I supposed it is because of the ghost portal, A.K.A. Proto-portal. It blasted me in the face, ecto-acnes all over and my hair lost its color to silver. I'm not so sure of Daniel and why his hair remains the same or not."

Luna read into Vlad's eyes, "And why have you not question of my hair?"

Vlad began to understand where this was heading and he chuckled.

"Because hair isn't something I question about. I suppose I could say seeing and dealing with ghosts, the real question is does the hair give them power? For example, Ember has fire hair and only gets bigger if the audience-" SLAP!

Vlad screamed in aching pain when he felt someone slapped his head. Danny glared at Vlad and shook his head.

"Fruitloop, her hair isn't fire. It's an ice fire, big difference and she'll kill you if she finds out you mixed up the difference. You should even know that because of SKULKER!" Danny groaned.

Danny sat down next to Vlad and helped himself a bowl of cereal. Vlad rubbed the back of his head and surprised that the boy was hearing their conversation. Luna kept quiet and watched the two have their conversation. To her, she was still new to them. Then again, she's new to everyone anyway. She was a bit familiar with Robin due to his worldwide known mentor and other connection, even as a Titan leader.

"You seem to know more about ghosts than Vlad, Danny." Luna looked directly at Danny's eyes.

He nodded and not caring much about being looked at, "Yeah, half of the things Fruitloop haven't paid attention to yet. Ember's hair will grow if the audience chants her name, but she can create spells with a guitar. She's more of an emotional teenager, but great passionate for music and ruling the world of her business. Her hair defines the amount of power she has, the larger they become. The harder it is to defeat her. Her hair only represents ice fire, cold heart and beating heart at the same time."

"Like oxymoron." Luna pointed out.

"Correct." Vlad approved.

Danny was glad to remember that vocabulary in the beginning of his high school or he'd be dumb in this whole conversational stuff. Robin suddenly appeared at their table and he helped himself a couple of bagels.

"To answer your question, Luna, I've dealt criminals with strange looks and styles. Take it to Joker's hair. His is green, but I doubt he'd explain how he got that." Robin joined in.

Everyone looked at Robin, surprised to see he was hearing the conversation the whole time and even Danny found that creepy. It meant there wasn't any privacy for anyone. Then again, who were they kidding? The entire place wasn't meant for privacy anyway if they're being used in experiment.

"Luna, Vlad. Please follow along."

Everyone jumped and checked over their shoulders to find out Azar was standing in the room. She wasn't showing much of emotions or waiting on anyone. Luna didn't need to look at Vlad and Vlad walked along with Azar. The leader of CEAS did not waste a second to take care of the two to a room of doctor. Luna felt annoyed by the fact it was reminding her of anything relating to blood.

"Take a seat, Luna, Vlad. The workers will place you under the knock out gas, so have no worry about any scars or opening." Azar comforted their thoughts.

Vlad pondered of this experiment Azar had in mind, but Luna felt something was up. She glared as if she shoots fire laser at the woman. The woman had hardly taken the expressions as any threats or useful to her advantages. The masks were placed onto the both specialists and they lay down on the seat.

"Fuck you, Azar…" Luna said, dripping to sleeping zone.

Vlad hasn't taken the affect yet, but he found himself surprised to see a rough side of Luna. He wanted to ask what was her problem and knowing that Azar and Luna might have come across the bad side. In a few minutes, Vlad's eyes dripped down and noticed the doctors with strange tools that might not really be needed for poking.

Azar noted of the older hybrid takes longer to fall asleep with the knock out gas, but she assumed it was because ghosts don't easily get knocked out by a human's smell and lacked to use their lungs. She considered the facts well and might prepare for the younger hybrid if they need to do so.

After six hours of under some progress with Luna and Vlad, Azar had to be careful planning her experimentation in the right direction. The two finally woke up and somehow, their powers were shorted. Vlad began to understand how Danny felt for those two hours of no ghost powers. He has never felt so helpless like this before and he wasn't about to let that happen. He took comforter in thoughts that their skin hasn't changed or left with a new skin for that matter.

Luna, however, was more than pissed off. She hated to be unaware what was happening to herself, yet, she couldn't even use her powers! She called Azar several things that Vlad didn't want even repeat. Azar ignored it as if she was invisible or a pet. The way the two walked weren't straight or fast. It's difficult to move when the body took in numbing feel and not feeling any some sort of pain.

Azar left them in their room and went off to do other responsibilities on her lists to do. Danny saw Vlad and Luna. He rushed up to them, duplicated to help them both onto their bed, and Luna tried to fight the boy off of her. She was too loopy or weak to fight at all in this situation. Robin came out of the bathroom in as he noticed the others returned. He was surprised to see two Danny…or was he becoming delusional already?

"Uh…so, how's whatever go?" Robin wondered.

Vlad sighed, "Azar looked satisfied, but I don't know what happened on the undergo of gas."

Danny blinked and looked at Vlad, "…a what gas?"

"The ones that knock you out to sleep."

Danny frowned, "I hate those stuffs."

Vlad nodded, "Yes, so Luna and I were under the influence in the doctor's room, but no given explanation."

Robin muttered under his breath to find themselves in a difficult situation or even pick up the idea of this experiment. Danny hasn't let Vlad walk on his own or sit up on the bed.

"Vlad, would you let me help?" Danny groaned frustrating at the man.

"Daniel, I am perfectly fine to keep balance of myself."

Danny shook his head, "You can't even walk at a normal pace or let alone run half way through the room."

Vlad scoffed, "The knock out doesn't affect me when I am awake and consciously aware, Daniel."

"Then, why can't you walk straight like normally?"

Vlad muttered something about ghost powers isn't on his side. Luna glanced over at the halfas and childishly rolled her eyes.

"Have you gay boys dated each other before or something?" She commented, annoyed than she already have been with Danny helping her out.

Danny threw a disgusting look as if he ate a bad tasting food. Vlad shook his head that has caused him to lose his balance. Which Danny caught him and proved his pointed.

"Ugh! No, we're not gay and we never dated each other. We're working from archenemies to friends. What made you say that, Luna?" Danny was shocked…again!

Luna hummed horribly, "I noticed how Vlad holds you in your sleep. Even in his sleep too."

Vlad tilted his head, confused how she saw that happening, maybe during his sleep and she was heading into the bathroom, and Danny dropped Vlad on the bed. He took several steps back and formed back to one Danny. Luna sat down on the bed, but that wasn't the whole issue. Robin watched them like a movie.

"Vlad? I thought we're keeping space on the bed!" Danny freaked out.

Vlad shrugged, "I was…somehow, we ended up cuddling in our sleep. You seem to not notice a thing in your sleep, so I figured it wasn't an issue."

Danny's jaw dropped, "It _is_ an issue! Luna and Robin are seeing us and believing we're gay!"

Vlad laughed as if Danny gave a humorous joke for once, but Danny was entirely lost on the reaction. Luna enjoyed this more and more to what was going on. Robin sat down next to her and joins in for the show. It was something to do rather than being hung up in the air of silence. It was less than a week, but what can a person truly do in a room other than bathroom and eat?

Danny glared, "What's so damn funny here? 'Cause I'd like to know!" His arms crossed.

Vlad giggled quietly, "Oh, Daniel. I've been gay since I laid my eyes on you."

Danny froze once he got his answer and how Vlad smiled away, the influence of the knock out gas hasn't worn out and have been put on him much longer than he expected it to be. Vlad had no idea how much Azar put him under and how revealing everything seems to be.

"Please tell me you're just testing my reaction, Vlad?" Danny questioned him, begging mentally to be just that.

His head shook, "No, I find you attractive."

Danny went paler than ever in his life time to find out his former archenemy has been crushing on him since he was fourteen. It was strange for him to find out has felt creepier for him. He frowned at the man and backed away more than ever.

"I-I'm not gay!" He groaned and cowered into the corner far from Vlad.

Robin didn't think Danny easily deny such opening Vlad into a whole feeling set out. Vlad's eyes danced that has filled him happily. Luna playfully hummed, yet, not exactly an amusement to listen to.

"I think you are, Danny." Luna declared, "And I don't need my magic to tell me that."

Danny glared at her, "Luna, I've been into girls and I'm damn straight. I already had sex with a girl!"

Vlad appeared his smile upside down, breathing roughly at the idea of sex with someone else, and literally made him snapped.

"Who the hell did you have sex with?" Vlad drastically got off the bed and walked right over to the young hybrid.

Danny's eyes widened suddenly with Vlad on coming and he placed up his ghost shield for his own protection. Vlad leaned against the ghost shield, scowling at him with greater disappointment, and the young halfa didn't understand anything at all. Luna took interests at the powerful defense and felt amazed. Robin sighed, hating to do this part of the responsibility at all and knowing it might weigh on everyone's shoulders.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Danny snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Robin called out, "Vlad and Danny, you two should keep separate in the room. If I hear one more arguments, I'll kick your ass into shutting up for a week!" His eyes cleared that down his own control over anyone, even Luna.

Vlad's fingers prying against the boy's shield, yet, Danny didn't dare to take his guards down against Vlad. They heard Robin's demanding request to settle things down. Vlad slammed his hand against the shield, but his strength wasn't there. Danny kept it up and Vlad walked over by his bed. Luna pouted at Robin for ruining things already and she decided to take some nap on the bed.

Vlad decided to follow Luna's example. Robin wasn't too sure what else to do and so far, everything settled down a bit. Danny waited until everyone slept, but he forced himself wide awake during their sleep. The night was long, drafty, and dark. Not once has Danny given up his shield protection. He couldn't sleep like this, the shield would go down, and somehow, his will was against him. Once his eyes closed, his powers finally took a break and slept on a soft carpet. He slept in a fetus position and letting his mind runs.

"…stubborn, aren't you?" Someone whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

Robin was the first to wake up for a change. He checked on everyone…until he realized Danny was on the same bed as Vlad was. Even the fact Danny cuddled back in Vlad's arms, but all remained unknown. His head shook, but he agreed mentally to what Luna has said. They're gay, but one of them has admitted it. To him, he believed they have issues of their past mainly and need to work things out for themselves.

Robin hasn't let something shake off. Inside of him, he felt Azar or someone was going to be a dangerous. Robin stared at Vlad and Danny while having breakfast.

"You seem to agree of their relationship," Someone whispered.

Robin looked at the girl, "At the beginning, yes. However, Danny is younger than Vlad from my judgment." He pointed out.

Luna huffed, "Screw the fucking aged." She hissed quietly.

Robin shook his head, "No. They were archenemies,"

Luna rolled her eyes and swirled her finger in the air with a quick white glow, "Yup yuppie, fuck-a-ro! I've fallen in love with enemies _and_ still don't care about age."

He doubted her, "I'm sure you have more of an understanding with your enemies, but those two seem to have a bad start of."

Luna shrugged off and chomped onto the random bagel.

"Something about them is well, I'm not sure. It's new to feel for today."

Robin blinked, "New feel for today?" He whispered, trying not to talk about it out loud.

Luna hummed, "My power of magic isn't something I should question, but to explain it is rather difficult for a human mind."

Robin scowled at her, "You don't trust human to learn?"

Her head shook, "No, it's rather hard to explain in your language and mind. It's always confusing and the thing is, I can't question my powers' work." She shrugged, "But I have to keep the fuckers out in any control."

Robin blinked and still stunned to hear from a girl using such foul language, but he couldn't question her much of her powers or anything else.

"From dominating the world or ending all lives?"

"Both, I should say." She commented.

Robin nodded and took one understanding to be the least.

"Then, it's not really a beginner's magic, is it?"

She leaned in and narrowed her eyes at the domino masked man, "Shut up before I _actually_ make you. Change subject or something." She took a sip of her orange juice.

Robin considered this as a note of her personality and solves her reasons or other things. She hardly noticed what he was really doing, but she was too focused on having breakfast for once in a long time.

"So what are you like as a hero?" Robin wondered.

She hummed, "I protect certain people, more of saving certain lives too. How about you?"

"Fight criminals, make justice served, and figure out how to stop my archenemies or figure out their identity. I protect everyone, including my team and sometimes, I have to do things to protect the others."

Luna chuckled darkly, "Figure out identities of the enemies?" She leaned in closer to him, "Conversations is the way to get them to lower their guards. Even if they don't talk, you keep talking until they give in or disappear."

Robin blinked. To him, he recalled the times where Slade and him actually talked and made things…different than they were. _Slade_ actually enjoyed talking, but himself? He never talked to his archenemy unless it was pried out answers.

"Has it worked with you?" Robin looked in with great interests.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, surprisingly, their problems are reasonable or something makes you think of a way for them."

Robin found himself fascinated about everything, but he was too curious in the way of Luna's method. He rarely hears much of her or her town. Luna was a mystery to most people anyway and she deals with others somehow one way or another. Still, not perfect.

Someone joins at the table and he helped himself a bowl of oatmeal. He sat up properly and full of smile on his face.

"Conversations reveal a lot of a person. Without that, it'd get you absolutely nowhere."

Robin frowned, "So it does work?"

Vlad nodded, "Precisely yes."

Robin muttered under his breath on how stupid he has been. Conversations as a key to break down with Slade _and_ Red X! Everyone took themselves on breakfast in silent, Robin thinking of several conversations without revealing his own identity.

A sudden scream in the room and everyone diverted their attention quickly locating the sound has come from. They found Fenton standing on the side of the bed, confused, and upset at the fact he slept on the bed. Danny breathed and shot a glare at the older hybrid.

"You cuddled up with me again, didn't you fruitloop?" He flipped.

Vlad sighed and shook his head at the immature halfa. He helped himself a cup of coffee and Danny's jaw dropped when the man didn't answer him.

"Well?" Danny shouted at him.

He set his cup down, "First of all, you were sleeping on the floor. Do you really expect me to let you sleep there? Secondly, Azar would not be pleased to find you sick today and I wouldn't want anyone to be blame at the faults or anything else. Thirdly, I do not understand what is wrong with cuddling in sleep. You clung onto me because you kept shivering in your sleep."

Vlad explained more or so to the boy, but Danny knew how Vlad lies and there wasn't any sign to show.

"I…shiver in my sleep?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, you told me you have a Cryokinesis and I have told you mine was Pyrokinesis. You know our body can handle so much temperature in our human forms, so our body gets drawn to each other to balance each other in a proper human body's temperature." Vlad explained.

Danny sat down, found himself dumbfounded to not think of things like this, and set his chin on the table at greater disappointment.

"So pleaaaaassee tell me the whole last night thing was just the side effect to make you act loopy?"

Vlad stared down at his coffee at a greater regret, "Unfortunately, my feelings were real. The side effects has caused me to tell the truth and expressing emotions. I know you are straight, Daniel. So do not take it personally or any other ways."

Danny glanced up at Vlad, seeing that now was harder to expect, and the silence between them was unusual. Luna laughed childishly at the two and how ridiculous it was.

"Nooooo, Danny. You can't be straight, hell no! Even if you fucked a girl, there's no way you're satisfied enough with a girl. Your personality is-"

Danny blasted the ice ray at her mouth before she could make him insane.

"Shut the hell up, Luna." Danny stuffed his mouth with a jammed toast with annoyance.

Robin's eyes widened at Danny's movement and he slid his seat down a couple of more times to avoid any unnecessary angry going around. Vlad chuckled to see some things didn't change with the boy's anger issue. He found it more of a turn on when the boy gets angry and does something about it. It really made him drawn to something more special for Vlad. He hated to not make it more than just friends, but sadly, Daniel wouldn't look at him any different than a friend or somewhat of an enemy. Everyone turned quiet and had their breakfast without rushing. Luna vanished the ice sculptured on her mouth and continued to eat her breakfast. No one wanted to make Danny irked off in the wrong direction.

"Danny, Robin. Come along please." Azar caused them to jump in their seat.

They looked at her as if _she's_ a ghost! Danny and Vlad were sure enough to know she wasn't a ghost or anything different, but Azar tends to be creepier than she ever was than the first day. Luna glared at the woman to battle against the mental arguments, yet, Azar set her down to prove who was in charged. She wasted no time and the two young boys hurried to follow the woman without a breath to take.

Azar took them to the same room like yesterday and gestured them to the place to sit down willingly or forcibly. Of course, the heroes didn't have much of a choice or didn't want to find out if problems came across.

"There is no need to worry of any open wound, scars, or anything else." Azar informed them.

The workers didn't waste their time and placed the knock out gas onto them immediately. However, they tripled up the amount for Fenton to get into sleep quickly and keep it at the same pace for the two on the medical table. Their eyes couldn't stay up and Danny hoped nothing would get too dangerous in their process…or his Cryokinesis in any danger. However, he figured it wouldn't be much an issue or anything else.

Azar smiled once they weren't aware in their sleep. One thing for sure, it was going to be very interesting study for her and the others as well. The workers did what they were supposed to do in the right process and procedure to be functional.

Danny finally woke up and found himself in full of headache. He didn't know what they did, but he hasn't felt this much of headache like he used to in his first year of being a half ghost. Robin has felt the similar feel, but he tried to shove it off aside to focus on what's happening or anything else.

Azar stood up and walked up between them with a down look at them.

"How are you boys' feeling?" Her hands slipped into her lab coat's pockets.

Danny rubbed his head, "Like I just rather put my head on a pillow to make sure I'm really refreshed." He shrugged.

"Mainly confused for me like this isn't my body." Robin commented.

Azar nodded and heard them out.

"Be sure to get plenty of sleep and water, it'll be a while to get back to normal."

"And how long is a while?" Robin wondered, trying not to move his head too much.

"A while."

To Robin, it meant undefined how long and the woman wasn't too sure. Danny thought it might be over within an hour or two. Azar knew more of the experiment and its possible progress.

"A while, got it." Danny muttered.

Azar nodded, "Let's get you two back with the others."

Danny stared at his legs, finding himself unsure of wanting to move at all, or finding out in a bad situation of himself. Instead, he did it anyway and joined sided with Robin to make it through a good distance to their room. More or less, a prisoner room.

Azar made sure they entered into their room and Vlad rushed over to help them both. Danny didn't bother to fight off or anything, not in this state, and Luna glanced up as something was up. She rushed up and helped out carrying Robin to the bed. Robin found himself in her arms as if he was light weighted!

"Why are you helping, Luna?" Robin questioned her.

Luna blinked, "…I don't know."

Azar was gone when the others wanted to ask her what was happening, but it was too late. Danny held onto Vlad because he felt like he was going to fall or his head was going to drop.

"Don't move too fast, Vlad!" Danny groaned and rested his head against the man's chest.

Vlad tried to go slower to set Danny down on the bed, "Sorry, Daniel."

Luna sat down next to Robin with a very slight smile on her. Robin looked at her and noticed a slight change.

"Did they do the same thing with you both?" Vlad questioned.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. It's more like the same thing as you and Luna have been through, but you guys didn't say anything about a frigging headache." He groaned.

Vlad blinked, "I didn't have any headache. Maybe you haven't slept in much last night, Daniel."

Robin sighed, "I'm having the same thing too, so it cannot be the lack of sleep."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "You didn't eat much, Robin. Little to no food can lead to headache."

Robin agreed, but at least they were on a good term. Luna hasn't dared to leave Robin's side or give him any space.

"Did Azar say anything when you both woke up?" Luna wondered.

Robin nodded slowly, "Get plenty of sleep and water. She says it'd be a while with what we're feeling."

Vlad suspected something was up. It wasn't anything similar to what he has. The younger ones had to be put under something new at least. A different type of drugs or something? He couldn't be too sure, but no one seems to care at the moment. All anyone knew is they were being experimented. It hasn't been obvious to what was happening yet.

"Then, we'll help you both for sleep and water!" Luna insisted.

Robin shrugged, "This isn't anything to really need for me. I just want to eat." His growling stomach made it obvious.

Danny groaned, "I don't want to walk over at the table…" He muttered, "Headache is too much." The pounding headache has worsen and kept his head against the muscular chest of the man.

Vlad held him up and understood anyway.

"I'll bring the food over for you, just lay down until I bring them." Vlad tried to lay Danny down, but Danny clung onto him tightly to not budge the dizziness or anything else.

Danny groaned, the headache increased strongly, and couldn't stand it for more than a second. Vlad decided to not move an inch.

"I'll get the food." Luna volunteered without asking.

Before anyone could speak, she dashed off over to the table and used her magic to teleport the food to the others. Vlad still wondered of her and her personality. Everything turned a different perspective, he wasn't too sure of her or a simple favorite food.

Luna joined back with Robin and held the plate on her lap. Robin didn't understand her at all. Earlier, she was talking to him and then, later on, threatened to talk of her powers or anything else and allowed conversations to be carried onto about finding out villains or criminals. Now, she's being helpful.

"Thanks, Luna, but I can feed myself and eat at the table." Robin said.

Her head shook, "No. You won't make it on feet. Don't worry about it until the headaches goes away."

Vlad held the plate for Danny and the young boy helped himself. No one really said much in between their eating and drinking water. They knew Azar didn't mention much of food other than at the beginning. They felt like it wasn't horrible as they thought it'd be, but the start wasn't pleasant as they thought. They kept feeling tired or worn out or aching somewhere so far. At least it wasn't horrible as they imagined or anything.


	8. Chapter 7

Eventually, Danny and Robin slept in the best of their comfort. Vlad didn't dare to leave the young hybrid at all, if he needed to use the bathroom. His duplication would take care of it. Luna wouldn't leave her eyes off of Robin unless she knew for sure Vlad could help by using his duplication. Danny held onto Vlad the entire time in his sleep and shaking up so much with a slip of whimpering coming out of his mouth. The older halfa understood that Danny would have nightmare that had happened in the past, but nothing he could solved on his own.

Robin constantly tossing and turning in his sleep, struggling to find comfort in his sleep, and Luna would use the pillow to comfort Robin anywhere possible, even the feet or legs! Once she figured out his perfect position to sleep, she soothed his back while sleeping until she was worn out herself.

Not everyone was able to sleep easily last night and not much to say. Headaches disappeared for a short while until they woke up and felt it again. They would groan and returned to their sleep. Luna and Vlad didn't know how to help or cope with unbearable pain the two young boys were going through. Luna didn't exactly develop healing ability or at least calm the pain down. It wasn't within her magic power. So she doesn't have what other magic people have, but she didn't give a damn about it.

No one bothered to hop out of the bed in early morning and glued themselves to the bed. Vlad gave Danny some space and Danny tried to find some comfort on the bed. He hated tossing, so he stuck himself into a fetus position. Vlad used Luna's idea and placed the pillow between the boy's legs to have some comfort. Danny couldn't take it anymore with the sharp pain in the head. He wanted it all over.

Of course, the halfa wasn't alone. Robin wanted all the lights out and he'd hides under the cover to block out the light, but half the times Luna made sure he was breathing under the sheet. Robin was desperate to get back onto his feet and fight. Luna wouldn't let him move an inch off the bed unless he needed to go into the bathroom. She would carefully listen to make sure he hasn't fall or something.

Vlad got off the bed and gathered the food for breakfast. Danny only cared for toast with jam on them. He kept his head on Vlad's shoulder without losing support or balance or causing dizziness. His mind recalled the nightmares, knowing of the darker side he deeply afraid of more than anything, and how it might happen here. He didn't want it to happen.

"…Vlad, what do you think my family and friends are doing?" Danny asked.

Vlad smiled, "Your mother baking cookies, your father inventing something stupid to destroy ghost, and your sister is probably trying to catch the entire ghost with a weapon of Jack-o-nine-tails. Your friend Samantha is rearranging her bedroom to scare off her parents to make them to offer a deal for paying her college and room and board. Your friend Tucker is preparing himself everything he needs for college by using the internet and manipulating his needs without money involvement."

Danny pictured everyone doing that. It helped him to know they're alive, Vlad _knew_ their routine by heart and behavior even in the change of course, and nothing gets passed by for the best stalker in the world.

"What about Valerie?" Danny looked up.

He chuckled, "Training herself, hunting ghosts she hates, and possibly working in the Axion Lab as a secretary as she managed to get information about a college she wants. I assume she'd be dating someone in that building, but she doesn't show any interests in fine man."

Danny rolled his eyes, "You realize she's only interested not getting fired from the job?"

Vlad nodded, "True, but there isn't a rule saying she cannot date him outside of the company."

"Maybe she isn't interested or seeing someone else."

"Her suit would have informed me," Vlad frowned.

"Fruitloop, it proves _you_ are a stalker." Danny poked the man's muscular chest.

Vlad shook his head, not believing that he dealt with for five years with and still, little things hardly changed other than the fact that this Fenton has proven his intelligent. Vlad gave him credit for cleverness or have his own control of the plan. Vlad found himself amazed to what his young crushee has done in those years. Despite of it, Vlad grown onto Danny every day and loved him more. Constantly, the billionaire hated to cross the line of touching the boy at the inappropriate timing, especially when they were sleeping. Now, he enjoyed it while he can until they were released.

On the other bed, Luna was sitting on her legs and looking at Robin with wonder. He felt a little crept out by the fact she's different for whatever reason.

"…why are you staring at me like that?"

Luna shrugged, "Beats me. Aren't we working as a team to help each other out or something?"

Robin shrugged, "I normally work alone, but I sometimes do work with the team."

Luna doubted him, "You're Batman's ward and you're telling me you work alone? Then all of a sudden, you left your mentor and somehow got yourself a set of team in Jump City."

"I have my moments when fighting Slade alone or dealing with Red X."

"Where there times your team show up and help you?"

Robin shuts up before she actually does make a point, but Luna found it already. She didn't need to be told or be fooled twice about anyone she heard of or their personality. Luna looked over at the other bed and seeing the two having conversation about certain people they knew and how well of the routines they were in. Luna knew this much from the way she sees Vlad and Danny bonded. It was obvious, but she didn't understand why Danny wouldn't open up. It bothered her that he wouldn't open up for some reason.

It has been a depressing time for everyone to even do anything much, but what could they do really? Luna wanted to leave the place already and hated it every second of it. For some reason, she didn't want to leave. If she planned to, she would involve the others and make it more careful somehow. She often examines the room, but not much to give in for and she wanted to understand why she was acting like this. Something has changed in her course to be like this. She suddenly turns helpful on Robin and Danny, but not much like she does with the certain people.

"How is everyone in the room?" Her voice has spoken up.

Everyone jumped and took their attention to the dangerous woman in the room. Azar looked at them as if they were trained children. In her hands, she held four bottles of something and definitely more of pills looking. The others wondered, but they weren't too sure about avoiding questions around Azar.

"I'm well," Vlad commented.

Danny shrugged, "Better than yesterday, but still feeling lightheaded."

Robin sighed, "Same as Danny, but can't really do much about it."

Luna glared at Azar, not daring to answer, and kept herself quiet. Her eyes remained on the bottles and reading their names. Apparently, each bottle was for each person, but it didn't say much.

"How about you, Luna?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at the woman, "Fuck off, bitch." Her arms crossed.

Azar hummed, "You seem in an okay mood. I have vitamins that are designed for each of you here. Please take them at least one a day with food or water."

Vlad suspected something of the _vitamins_, but he couldn't question the woman. He held onto Danny as much as he wanted and Azar hardly noticed. She sets the bottles down on the table and left them alone. Robin stayed in bed and not bothered by the idea of taking those. Of course, what choice did they have? Luna waited until the woman was out and shook her head several times!

"I fucking hate her…" She muttered, "Three months of the chase, three months of leaving my family and friends behind, three months of stealing, and three months of being cold. I better fucking hope she keeps her promise or I'll have her dead permanently." She told herself.

Vlad still didn't understand the behavior of Luna and how unexpected things were. Danny pretended she was one of those women that he shouldn't piss off with or starts a fight with. He learned that through ghost fights, especially with Ember. Robin adapted himself to a dangerous women like Raven or Blackfire, but there wasn't anything he could truly do about it anyway.

Vlad hasn't exactly experienced much of the like of Luna, but then again. He was rather focused on crueler things in life that he became strong on his own. He didn't tolerate how Luna says things and placed herself in the enemies' hands so easily. However, the way Vlad saw it, Azar didn't look at Luna as an enemy. She looked at Luna of a science lab rat and nothing more. Vlad found himself that Azar _knew_ things of them or their powers, but not in a way he expected to be. For example, the way Azar had tricked him to think they were interested in his 'company' and it was referring to have him in CEAS willingly. When he denied, she knew he would try to dash off elsewhere. Then, used him against the young Fenton and knowing that Danny wouldn't approve of murder. Danny stood high on his heroic morals and that he wouldn't let anyone die for a greater reason. Vlad didn't understand why, but he felt the boy might have a heart for anyone.

Danny was confused when Vlad became protective of him when Azar was in the room, but in this state. He couldn't do much, especially with the pounding headache and nightmares in his mind. Danny didn't know what to think of Azar other than terror leader or dictator. All he knew what the CEAS has done to his best friends and they were never the same. There were times he could easily slip into his friends' mind and find out, but it wasn't right without their permission. He wasn't too sure what this experiment might do to him, but he knew his ghost powers were on his side. The thing was…only one person doesn't have super power. The young hybrid wondered why Azar involved one of the top heroes in a room full of super powered people. Was there something that Robin has the same thing in common with-

"You're quiet, Daniel," Vlad distracted him, "Is something on your mind?" He hummed.

Danny blinked looked up at Vlad, "Just thinking…three of us have powers, one is built up athletic and great detective. What connection do we all have? You're not a hero, but everyone else is. I'm just trying to figure out what Azar's purpose for all of us. Three guys, one gal. You and I have connection, but her and him and us never met before." Danny wanted to solve it before the end or middle point of the plan.

Robin turned his head, "I'm thinking the same as well. It doesn't make any sense. I doubt any of us have the same allergy or something."

Luna sighed, "Mine is lily flower."

Robin shook his head, "My allergy is poppy seeds."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Allergy is shellfish."

"Ectoflour." Danny last one said.

Everyone was rather surprised to hear it from Danny.

"Daniel, ectoflour? Isn't that what your mother cooks with?"

Danny knew that was going to happen, "Yes…I tried eating the stuff and it just caused me to break out rash for three hours. Jazz gave me a special cream in case I accidentally eat the stuff mom made with ectoflour."

Vlad frowned, "Danny, ectoflour is actually helpful for your ghost half. I'm rather surprised to see you're allergic to them."

Danny rested his head on the man's shoulder, not bothering to talk about it or anything else, and he can't seem to get the picture out of his mind about it. Vlad held the boy in comfort, but everyone didn't want to talk about it. There was absolutely no connection with each other, yet, the only thing they could agree on was surviving.

No bothered with the special vitamins for today and rather start on it tomorrow. Azar didn't mention when to start or anything. She just told them to have one a day and nothing else. It wasn't like they were going to start rebelling.


	9. Chapter 8

Each of them took a vitamin and nothing has changed. To them, the day would drag on and on. Still depressing and no one was doing anything about it. Robin and Danny still felt the same each other, trying to balance themselves, and hardly leaving the bed unless they needed to use the bathroom. Luna installed swing doors for both bathrooms by her magic, Azar still had no idea of that, and no one really cared anyway.

Vlad and Luna often exchanged glances, wondering why they haven't reacted in any other ways, and found themselves worried they might not know what was truly going on. It was obvious the two young boys were going through some sort of unpleasant feelings going around. Vlad hated to see the hybrid in so much misery and pain. In fact, he was bed ridden guilt in their past as an enemy to each other.

Danny cuddled with the pillow onto his stomach while sleeping and Vlad took a shower. It has been three weeks since they came here. They wondered how much longer it was going to be. Azar would check on them every other day to make sure they were doing what they should be doing. No one cared about the woman really, but they did what she wanted them to do. Sometimes, the worker would come and ask simple questions, anything suddenly changing or new, and so far…Robin and Danny had found themselves drinking more water than they used to do as they were sick. They didn't understand why their body desire more fluid, but they assumed it was because of the vitamins.

Luna and Vlad became an entertainment for the two boys by battling each other. Vlad found it interesting to fight against someone with different power. Luna would often use teleportation, Vlad met up with her on that, and made things difficult for her. Luna drew some basic spells by having blankets holding onto Vlad and what she seemed to forget was the fact he's half ghost! He was able to escape so easily!

Vlad trapped her against the wall with his ecto energy and she couldn't move herself out of the spot at all! She smirked at the man, shaking her head, and found herself to see impossible wins.

"Damn, I never thought ghosts are trickier than regular superpower people." Luna commented.

Vlad chuckled, "Most people do not think about it. I chose not to get difficult because you lack the experience fighting a ghost." He shrugged.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Fruitloop, you know my sister can fight a ghost and she doesn't have superpowers."

"She has the ghost weapons, Daniel. Most people do not."

"Tucker and his PDA."

"He's a fool."

"Sam and her books."

"She believes those things to be any real?"

"Ghosts are real, aren't we?"

Vlad shuts up and let the boy wins for now. They debated in a mature way, but they didn't want Robin to be snapping in command. Luna literally got furious for anyone getting mad, including Robin. It was one of the many things they didn't dare to step on the line with her, but then again. They can't handle those "women must be treated equal" sort of lectures through her. So, they kept their mouths shut and forget what they truly wanted to stay. No one had a clue how long they were going to be trapping here for and nothing more.

"Okay, listen up. I'm getting shit and tired of being treated like a pet here. Anyone want to escape?"

Vlad sighed, "Unfortunately, we have no idea where we are or how to avoid CEAS." Obviously that defeated them to even try."

Danny sat up on the bed and his feet met the floor, "Luna, you mentioned in the beginning you're an alien, right?"

Luna blinked, "Yes…but what does that has to do with anything here?"

His eyes shut and then opened up once more, "I doubt your home planet is close to here and if we go to your home planet, the CEAS won't have much of a chase after us."

Luna was released by Vlad and she jumped to the ground as she caught herself. She sat down at the bed she shared with Robin.

"I guess so, it takes a year to get there if we fly by." Luna shrugged, "Unless you guys don't mind teleporting instead. The question is…how to undo the shield within the glass?"

Robin looked over to her, "The shield? I thought it's just a typical window."

Danny shook his head lightly, "Nope. It suppressed our powers from escaping."

Vlad hummed and he sat down next to his crush, "It suppressed mainly intangibility through that way or within the room. We cannot duplicate outside of the building. So it is more difficult to go against something so much work to put into."

Luna agreed, "But, we're free to use our powers within the room. I mean, is the glass breakable or will the shield simply zap us or prevent us damage it?" She blinked twice, "Okay, no breaking it is not an option." She stated.

Everyone wondered why she didn't want that, but they wanted out of this place anyway. There wasn't much use to it.

"…then, cut out my ghostly wail." Danny commented, "Or Cryokinesis."

Vlad stunned, "The ghostly wail! Of course, Daniel, have you mastered both of those together?"

Danny glared at Vlad, "Fruitloop, you already know that answer."

Vlad looked away in guilt as he realized the boy hasn't. Everyone found themselves in a difficult situation. They couldn't have the place destroyed because of Luna and their powers wouldn't work against it.

"Luna," Robin called out, "Yours magic, but I'm wondering is it based on emotions?"

She glared at him, "No and I prefer no one question of my powers." She dashed off the bed as she paced back and forth.

No one could detect much. Robin still didn't understand why Luna wouldn't exactly explain or any other ways without causing problems. For them, escape wasn't going to be any easier for them and they needed to plan it out carefully. Especially there were several CEAS workers and their ninja skills were impressive for anyone to notice.

Danny ran off to the bathroom and Vlad followed him in. Danny bent down and ended up throwing up his guts out and Vlad soothed the boy's back. He groaned at the sight of the horrible toilet's fill up. He slammed the seat down and flushed it away.

"Aw, come on!" Danny placed his head onto Vlad's shoulder and buried himself there.

Vlad sighed and lifted the boy up over the bed. The others watched to see what was going on, but they were able to tell by the smell through the bathroom. It was obvious something was making Danny sick.

"Get some rest, Daniel."

Danny pouted, "I did sleep just fine last night, I don't need a nap." Danny stated.

Vlad shook his head, surprised to find stubbornness has returned at all, and how things came to be.

"What happened here?"

Everyone heard her, but they sort of expected her at random show up after being here for a few weeks. Vlad met her attention and sighed.

"He puked just a few minutes ago." Vlad explained.

Danny avoided anyone's eyes, embarrassed to show what happened, and how childish it was for him to be in this position. Luna somehow stayed closed to Robin out of instinct.

"Hm, sounds like it's going well." Azar commented.

Luna shook her head, "Well? You're fucking kidding me, bitch!" Her arms crossed, "What's the hell is going on here? Why am I…so close to everyone in this damn room? Why are Robin and Danny so sick? What is causing them to be like this?" She growled at the woman.

Everyone had to expect of Luna to crack down in bitter anger. Azar turned her attention to the insolent brat and worn down a bit.

"Fine. Robin is carrying your child, Luna. Danny is carrying Vlad's child. I figured out your power, Luna, after observing you for two years. I finally figured it out and your planet took a difficult puzzle to break down to figure out your reasons of being here." Azar answered.

They all froze at the experiment, completely shell shocked at such discovery, and refused to believe it logically. The hybrids stared at the stomach at great wonder. Luna snapped her anger at the woman and her hands glow white into a fist.

"YOU WHAT? Damn you woman! Fuck you! Fuck you!" She whipped out her magic against the woman, yet missed it several times, "FUCK YOU! GET OUT!" Her eyes turned whiter than anything white eggs.

Azar left the room anyway to avoid any mayhem disorder. Luna breathed roughly, her eyes returned to chocolate brown eyes, and fell to her knees at such news.

Robin's hands didn't move. His eyes were on his feet and the thoughts of carrying a…a child? _That_ was the experiment? His mind clicked.

"Get it out of me. Get rid of it!" Robin refused to carry such little thing inside of his body.

Luna's head bounced back and heard Robin. Her magic bind onto his hands together and forced himself to lie down on the bed. He tried to fight out of this, screamed for help, and the halfas were still in shock. She glared at Robin with much forbidden hates.

"You _will_ not harm my child!" She demanded, "I forbid you!"

His head tossed and turned to get out of her trap, "No! Get the parasite out of me!"

"It's not a parasite because my magic respects its life!" She hissed.

"PARASITE CREATED BY CEAS!" Robin fought back.

He had no fear against her at this very moment or has any use of what he was going through. Luna shook her head. She wouldn't let that happen.

"My magic is the children's moon. I'm the moon, I'm the children's moon." Her lips quivered and tears built up in fear, "Don't hurt my child. Children's deaths cause me to grief and feel their physical and emotional pain. An aborted child is ten million times worse of pain."

Robin heard her reason of being so protective.

"Explain." He said.

Luna nodded, "I protect all kind of children and guide them. I only protect pregnant mothers, newborns, infants, toddlers, children up to seventeen. Once they turn eighteen, I am no longer their moon. Their lives are the reason my powers exist on Earth and on my home planet. If you kill this one or Danny kills his, I'll suffer more pain until they're completely dead. Azar knew somehow…she knew I wouldn't let either of you hurt the innocent children."

"But what?" Robin struggled to face her.

Her chin lowered to the left, "…you are my sol. The sun that carries the children for me."

"Soul? As in soul mate? How do you know that for sure?"

Luna shook her head, "No, sol as in the sun!" She groaned and released Robin.

He sat up, soothed his wrists, and found himself speechless. He's the sun?

"Why am I the sol?"

Luna gulped, "I'll try to explain, but I'm not sure how you can get the whole concept of this. The moon and the sun are opposite from each other, but they balance each other somehow. I am full of light in magic and you are full of fire in childbirth. Together, we are…" She paused herself to interpret herself, "…the yin yang. Light and Fire works together to keep the power cycle to continue. Your body has accepted to be the sol for me."

Robin looked at her, "Power cycle is like life cycle, am I correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, only there are certain people that the moon has to find. Azar found you to be the right match and already planned this ahead of time. In the power cycle, the moon must perform their duty to make the sol or sun to carry the children. The moon needs many children to keep expanding the power of magic in order for genetic to work."

Luna stopped explaining, but it did distract Vlad and Danny from their situation. Robin was trying to sink things in since it was so suddenly new to them. His brain clicked finally.

"I'm supposed to be pregnant several times? This isn't going to happen! I'm a hero and I'm needed every day!"

Luna pinned down Robin against the bed and she was on top, "As the moon, I have to pass down my power when I pass away! My magic will split and allow them to follow into their destiny." She sighed.

His head shook, "What about me? I'm a guy and guy shouldn't be pregnant!"

Danny scowled, "Hey! I'm pregnant here too but you know, after being half dead for five years, you appreciate life."

"That's because you're half ghost, Danny. I'm just human! I'm human in this room and I'm carrying…a half human and half alien of magic or something! It's a damn parasi-"

Luna quickly leaned into his face, "-you admit its human, face it, Robin. Your body works for me, but it's not like I'm telling you that I have imprinted on you or something. You're just…well, a body I can fuck with to insert a child in. My body rejects children. I cannot reproduce and that's why you are the sun. Keep in mind, it's my child too. So don't go fucking thinking you can abort this one or you'll be learning what true pain is really like."

Luna bounced off of Robin and their bed. She pulled her white hair back.

"My hair is white since I gained my magic when I was two years old. Of course, that was the time I came to earth. I grew up being Luna because I am the moon." She removed her mask to reveal her complete identity.

Her nose was slender like, her soft rounded cheeks, and average American look. Her white hair fits her completely, yet, easily noticeable.

"My name is actually Luna, but my human name is Katelyn Muench. In my human life, I wear the red hair wig so people wouldn't recognize me as Luna." She shrugged.

Robin never thought of it before…but, now he started to wonder if she really did suffer pain through death of children. Her powers were real he knew that much, but the way she acted from the start of the pregnancy was unknown for everyone and she acted out because of her magic. She did it because it was her job to protect the innocent. His face buried into his hands.

"What am I going to do?" Robin questioned himself.

Danny hopped off the bed and walked up to Robin in standing proud.

"We'll go through with it, but we need to escape before they dare to lay their hands on our child. There's no way in hell I trust CEAS and Azar. We need to make plans on our escape carefully and smart about it." Danny insisted, "Each of us is going to learn about each other's capabilities and powers and strengths and weaknesses. If we manage to work together, we will be out of here before the little ones come out. I don't know about you guys, but I miss home a lot and sure hell enough they're worried about all of us."

"Who's worrying about me?" Vlad popped that in.

Danny smiled, "My dad, Vlad. He always misses you and he's going to worry about you back at home. It'll be a hell of a story to tell them of the baby I'm carrying here."

Vlad blinked, he never thought Danny would really mean what he has said at all, and this was quite a turnaround discovery for everyone. When Azar told them the experiment was about, they found themselves stuck in the mud situation. Luna was becoming more careful and not daring to let Robin do anything to her child and refused to be in great pain.

Robin found himself stunned at Danny's words and how brave it was to even stick it out. This wasn't even the worse turn of things in life, but what could they do? They needed a serious plan and make it out safely for Luna as well as the young boys.

Vlad shook his head, "Daniel…are you sure about this? Your parents probably would have my head and assume I raped you or something."

Danny chuckled, "Raped me? Fruitloop, they think you're a perfect man…well, besides my mom. Whatever story we tell my dad, mom won't deny what dad believes."

Vlad blinked, "…what are we going to do with our child?"

Danny was surprised to hear that Vlad consider his as well. Danny sat down next to Vlad and they met each other's eyes.

"We'll raise this one together. Hell, you got money and I don't. I still need to finish college for two more years and-and-"

Vlad placed his gentle hand onto Danny's cheek, "It's okay, Daniel. Everything will be okay. Neither of us had a choice in this and we'll help each other out."

Danny smiled in comfort when Vlad was sticking out. He nodded and sat there with the man. Danny was an adult now and it was his decision to deal with this or not. Luna enjoyed their example and looked over to Robin.

"I like their idea. What do you think, Robin?" Luna turned her attention over to him.

Robin grabbed a pillow and buried his face. He wanted to deny it all. No matter what, he wanted to believe it was a trick or illusion for Azar to get their reaction. Instead, he had to face reality.

"I have no use for this…thing." He said.

Luna felt hurt, "…a child is not a thing, Robin. A child is what we once were and became. We started in our mothers' womb and grow into who we are today. Hell, life has its value…dammit, why can't we like Vlad and Danny? I mean, not the whole real relationship, but at least be a parent involved!" Her eyes almost glowed white in her anger.

Robin wanted to stay quiet forever, hoping to pretend all of it was a joke, and nothing more. His face stayed behind the pillow, felt shaky at the idea of even going through it at all, and how startling it was. He hugged the pillow to hide his fear. Luna heard his crying and felt confused. She turned to the hybrids for the need of help.

"Hug him." Danny whispered.

Luna blinked, she knew she heard him, and Vlad agreed. He hugged Danny softly, being gentle to not harm the two at all, and knowing it may work things out for the two. Maybe not the way Vlad imagined to be, but it was better than nothing. Luna noticed how calm the two were and wondered that this might help her convince Robin to not hurt the child. She crawled up onto his side and simply hugged him while lying down on their bed. Robin didn't understand anything, but took it in comfort knowing she's caring.

He wept in her arms, found things difficult, and more…questioning about everything. Luna has never seen a young adult in tears and she held him close. To her, she pretends to imagine he was a child and how much she wanted to comfort him. One thing for sure, Danny was right. They had to escape so CEAS's hands don't get a hold of their children. Luna would have to provide all the comfort for her Sol. She didn't really get into the whole Moon and Sol work or relationship. She doesn't find herself liking Robin. In fact, she felt she doesn't want her powers or be here.


	10. Chapter 9

Luna was practicing something with her magic and Robin was distracted when she performs and awed at the discovery. Vlad was taking a shower while his little badger sleeps. Danny wanted to sleep in some more and ignored Vlad off for some reason, or maybe he really wanted some sleep.

The toss and turned the halfa couldn't find comfort in his sleep. A dark and mysterious mind haunted him so much. He softly muttered in his sleep, his body became so shaky, and couldn't hold it to himself together.

"…no…cheat…" His brain began to click into the worst, "…never…never…" He chanted the same.

In his mind, he was battling his evil side, who constantly poked out that he was going to kill the others, Danny refused to believe it was going to happen. Somehow…his dark side held someone Danny recognized. Dan smirked at his younger-self and caused the rip between human and ghost of Vlad apart. Once Plasmius was set free, Dan's bloody hands craved into the human Vlad and Vlad would scream for his life. Danny sweat up in his awaking life, felt terrified for another innocent's life down the tube, and that he would have become evil all over no matter what. Vlad…was dying. Danny hated it every second, felt helpless, or powerless to see the dripping blood of a dead man.

His mouth formed to screaming in his waking, triggering the ghostly wail, and it was draining out his energy more and more.

"Nooooooooooo!" His wail echoed on.

The wail blasted at the ceiling, Luna panicked at Robin's safety, and somehow triggered her own white shield, but in a body form by hugging onto Robin. Robin wanted to rush over, but Luna wouldn't have it any other ways. The ceiling was crumbling worse to its down point. Vlad rushed out of the door in matter of second in a pair of black jeans. He saw Danny in a nightmare state and he flew over. Vlad shook the boy's shoulders to wake him up.

"Daniel! Wake up!" His ears couldn't take it to such sensitive noise.

Vlad hugged onto Danny until Danny's eyes flustered open to find himself in Vlad's arms. His arms curled around Vlad's neck and gasped for air. The tears broke out in devastating moment and too shaken up about everything. Vlad felt surprised when he acted like this, but he hugged tightly onto the Fenton in care.

"Vlad…I-I-I thought…oh," Danny felt terrible, "…oh, Vlad. It was horrible!" His fingers tangled through Vlad's hair to hang onto the man, "You're alive…that's all it matters."

Vlad didn't understand why Danny was frightened of the nightmare, but it had to do something from five years ago. They hugged each other, not daring to let go, and Danny kept crying in happy and terrified at the same time. Luna observed the place for safety, but she knew the shield was still there. Everywhere was a disaster….a total disaster! There were broken glasses everywhere, dust, and cluttered everywhere.

Azar ran into the room with worried until she saw Danny in fear and tears in Vlad's arms. She checked over to Luna and Robin for their safety.

"May I ask what had happened?" Azar demanded, not really giving them a choice.

Vlad sighed, "Daniel had a reoccurring nightmare and his powers must have turned on for defense. I woke him up to get him to stop the wailing."

Azar joined up at the two, "What was the nightmare about?"

Danny eyes widened up and snapped shut. He clung onto Vlad and refused to talk about it. Vlad knew this from experience to get the answer out was never going to be easy.

"I don't remember." Danny said.

Azar's hand reached out to the boy's back slowly, "Certainly it wasn't a forgettable one, Phantom."

Vlad grabbed Azar's hand, "Don't touch him." Which had meant Danny was his.

Azar pulled away and considered his warning allowable. Vlad soothed his other half and Danny buried his head onto Vlad's shoulder. Azar noticed their relationship was changing since yesterday…or more of three weeks ago or so.

"Fine. Is everyone safe?" Azar distracted the others.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Whatever you fucking bitch. No scratches now get the hell out of here before I get more pissed off."

Azar's eyes cornered over to Luna and how things haven't changed entirely.

"Seeing you are the moon, you do have a greater protection of others. For now, let's get you all into another room." Azar instructed.

Vlad picked up something more valuable from his observation quickly, but no more than he wanted to be. Everyone nodded, but the two soon-to-be fathers picked up the soon-to-be mothers. Robin hated being treated like this and Danny didn't dare to move himself away from Vlad. Azar lured them to the next room that was in another few minutes away from the original room they were in. The second room was exactly like the first room, every detail was there except for the swing doors that Luna placed in the first room, and she didn't have time to think about that first.

Azar waited for them to adapt, but she didn't really need to wait much. Luna took over her own responsibility to care for Robin and Vlad was helping Danny on cleaning up and calming down. She left as if she's a ghost, merely anyone hardly noticed the woman at all. Luna was rather glad the woman left and it meant they were free to talk.

"Danny, what nightmare was that about?" Luna questioned.

Danny's eyes were lifeless on the subject, fearing it would come true, and how much he wanted to avoid it. It could still happen, he thought. Vlad wanted to know so much.

"I-it-it's nothing. Just another bad dream…" Danny could not talk about it much.

Luna didn't believe him, "Uh huh, then why did you use a super mouth power?"

His shoulders shrugged, "I don't know. It just happens."

Robin shook his head, "Danny, you were having nightmares more than usual. It's bound to repeat and there's no way Azar is going to let it slide after one incident. She will want to know and might try to do something, regardless the fact…we-we're pregnant." Robin still choked on the subject of carrying something inside of him as well as Danny.

Vlad held Danny, not really saying a word about anything, and Danny knew this for years for himself. He wasn't just going to say it like it was and all of this was obvious to know. They could look at him like a monster and much worse than a freak to be. Every day, the young halfa would carry this on his shoulders as a reminder to not become Dan and avoid it all cost. Danny could not understand why Dan would kill Vlad in front of him. Why couldn't he stop his evil side from doing murderous work? Why wasn't Danny doing anything?

Danny grew to hold onto Vlad more and more, not daring to let the man out of his grip, and Vlad sensed something was very wrong. This nightmare has always repeated, as a CD player would play the same song. Vlad desperately pause it to end completely horrible mind trick. He comforted his crush as much as possible and knowing that was all he could do.

Danny curled up onto Vlad, but the others didn't know what else to do really. It was something they had no clue about or why there wasn't any say about it.

"Sorry, guys, but this isn't something I don't _ever_ talk about. Vlad doesn't know about it either and I prefer he doesn't either. It's sort of personal." Danny had to explain the others and hardly looked at them.

Luna noticed the truth and she believed him. Vlad was silent about it all, no matter how much he tried that Danny pushed him away to even admit it.

"I used to be on the evil side," Robin commented, "I had those for nightmares and I'm surprised I can adapt to less sleep." His head shook, "I was a thief, but a betrayal to my friends."

Luna agreed, "I was manipulated a few times and people believed I was evil. I almost got myself trap into the devil's moon. I almost murder an innocent child in my own hands until I saw her cry. She had bruises, bleeding from damage cuts, and lacked air." Her arms crossed, "I felt her pain and fear…" She sniffled, "She called me Luna, my moon, my moon. My moon, what are you doing to me? I heard her under the lack of air in my hands and I forgot my duty because I was manipulated. I had nightmares for years and I refused to be the devil's moon."

Danny heard their story. He knew he wasn't alone, but their story didn't match his. It didn't even compare the darker side he has truly seen. Vlad didn't think heroes actually made these decisions or came across like this before.

"I've made stupid mistakes. I robbed money. I killed several ghosts. Yet, I let the envy create a monster of me when I wanted something so deeply and made the wrong choices. I'm trying to make the right choices now, but I don't think I have a chance at anything. Sometimes, I believe we forget about our human side or at least the humanity and get too much in our head." Vlad explained.

Danny knew that Vlad wasn't a monster. The man wasn't remotely close! He scoffed and shook his head.

"No, Vlad. You're not a monster…you're a lost angel…or ghost. I'm a monster," Danny admitted.

For the first time, he actually felt good. His sister, Jazz, has tried to figure out what has caused his nightmare trauma and he refused. The experience played in his head mentally and how much he had hated seeing it.

Vlad soothed the boy's back and doubted what he has said. There was no way his little badger could a monster. He has never seen Danny on a dark side and he didn't believe it otherwise. Robin eagerly listened since he used his tactic on Danny to find out, but he didn't think Luna would actually admit herself as well. She wasn't innocent as he imagined her to be…well, then again, she never was since she came here, but not the completely sinful innocent or something.

"Daniel, you are absolutely not a monster. You are a hero I have never seen to stick by his moral strongly." Vlad lifted the boy's chin.

Danny frowned, "That's because it's been erased, Vlad. I'm the only one who can remember it and you know what? I had cheated on that stupid C.A.T. test. I killed my family, friends, and a teacher. You took me in, the more I morn for everyone was harder for me to be a Phantom, and it hurts. I practically _begged _you to remove my half and the memories of my loss love ones." Danny breathing became rougher, "You did it so I could move on. You used this…gauntlet and removed my half ghost along with my humanity. My ghost half was so mad at you and split your ghost half and humanity. My ghost overshadowed yours and fused together. I woke up and saw my ghost half with yours. My ghost brutally beat me up and I scared and helpless. My ghost killed me. I became him. I destroyed and killed so many ghosts, humans, and Amity Park was hardly standing left alone. I murdered those people in my own hands and repeated killing my family, friends, and a teacher by going back in time. There was no ounce of humanity in bloodthirsty monster and I have become. I saw the future and the future me from ten years from now. I was showing my younger-self how I killed people in ways that was impossible. I was determining to set that future in stone." The tears slipped down to his cheeks, "The younger me has fought against the evil me and refused to change into that. I won and trapped the evil me into the Fenton Thermos. I tried to go save my family and the others before it could happen. I tripped and found myself rescued by a ghost and that ghost gave me a second chance in life. He erased the future and gave me a restart of creating my own future. My friends knew the evil side and met him once, but they don't know the story. My sister looked out for me and hoped I wouldn't cheat. She saw the dark side, but she doesn't know what he was like personally. So, I decided to _never_ to become _that_. I was a monster; I was that ghost who can kill anyone if I pleased. Because of being a monster, that ghostly wail sets the difference. The monster me didn't get the ghostly wail for another ten years. I got mine early at the age of fourteen."

Danny sniffled and hugged himself from telling the truth. Every word he set out was as if the fire burning inside of him has disappeared finally. He finally has to talk about it. For five years, he had bottled up for so long, having nightmares for so long and sleepless night or destroyed room. He would often immediately call on his friends, check on Jazz if she hasn't come into his room, and check his parents. Lastly, he would spy on Vlad until Vlad arranged open friendship policy between the two. Danny was free to get comfort from Vlad without needing to explain other than a nightmare. Now, things were going to be different for Danny.

Robin and Luna had thought their situation was personal, yet, Danny has really meant it that it was extremely personal and he wouldn't dare to tell anyone. It hit him. He has confessed to three people in this very room and found himself judged already. His head buried onto Vlad's chest and not even bothering to look at anyone. Vlad startled at his little badger quick action and didn't go against comforting him.

"Daniel," Vlad was still shocked, "Why haven't you told me about this? Is that what your nightmare has been going on for? Did…it really happen?" Vlad couldn't jump conclusion unless the boy permitted it.

His head nodded, "Yes…" He whispered, "...it all happened. The nightmares always remind me so much. Five years, but the nightmares got worse." Danny gulped.

Vlad blinked, "How?"

"…I killed you and the innocent me couldn't even save you."

Danny cried, daring to say it to the man in this very room, and Vlad sat there with Danny in his arms.

"The monster killed me, but you're not a monster now, Daniel. None of this happened today." Vlad set that straight, "I love Daniel for the goods he has done, the heroic things, and how strong you are. Despite of the experience, you're not going to become of that monster. Most of all, you got family to love you the most. You have your best friends on your side and there to count on as they care about you the most. Appreciate every little thing you have because they will keep you good forever and hang onto it as well, little badger."

Luna mentally awed and Robin leaned onto her for support. They adored the two hybrids relationship, even if it wasn't more than being a friend. Danny's eyes locked up in Vlad's dark blue eyes and it reached out to him.

"You hadn't called me little badger in a year…but, you're right. I get scared thinking they're dead and I need to know they're alive to stay sane." Danny explained.

Vlad nodded, "I see why you ask about them often. Daniel, when was the start of the monster side happening to kill everyone?"

His breath was shaky, "…fourteen. I was fourteen years old."

Vlad smiled and held his face up softly, "Daniel, it's never going to happen if you're already an adult. Five years has gone by and another five years, your future will be fine. I doubt your monster side even had a child. You are the kind of a special hybrid to show me you stand out for greater moral."

Danny has never thought of that before. All this time, he mentally believed it could change anytime, and he knew better anyway. He would study with Jazz with much effort and not cheat on the test. _Any_ test that was, but he was given a second chance to prevent the mistake. For once, he felt safe and happier to hear it. He hugged onto Vlad some more and Vlad smiled at the caring boy he has ever met in his life. No matter what, things weren't going to be the same for them at all. Luna and Robin exchanged glances at each other and shrugged to see nothing was going to be more than that.

More than enough, Danny refused to let go of Vlad at all. When he woke up, he wanted Vlad much alive and that no one would touch him. There was something left out, but he didn't dare to speak of it.

Luna often wonder if using Vlad's method might help her keep Robin calm about being her sun and all. It wasn't as if they have to act like boyfriend and girlfriend sort of a thing, just providing children for her so she can be sure her magic passes down for generations. She does understand it was unfair, but she didn't get the chance to meet him first or get to know him. Then, somehow introduce how the whole Luna and Sol work. It was more complicated, yet, Azar threw it all in there that gave Luna little chance to prepare Robin.

Now, she's desperately afraid that Robin can harm her child and she will feel her child's pain and suffering until she knows its dead. Death was one of the many reasons she avoided for the children, but it was a sacrifice to protect them and guide them. But, what could she do to prepare Robin in this situation he cannot escape from? There was much to think about…as well as escaping.


	11. Chapter 10

Luna and Robin were alone in the room today. Azar retrieve Danny and Vlad for some reason, but she doesn't believe the others would come back to this room suddenly. Robin hugged a pillow while sitting up in great fear. Luna almost sensed his emotions, but she knew why. She didn't prepare him and Azar jumped right into it without her permission or even warned her at least. Luna sat in front of him and he hardly looked at her.

"Robin, it's not a bad thing to have a child." Luna struggled to give her kind smile for him.

Robin stared at the bed, "It's not normal…it's not normal, Luna. I'm a male. How does this make it right for me?"

Luna sighed and knew this was much worse than she imagined. She thought of a few things.

"Would it help if we go to my planet? That you can do whatever you want as long that child is alive. It is my responsibility to take care of you and the child." Luna offered…hoping to break his guard down.

His head shook, "No one is taking care of me. I left that long ago and I'm on my own."

Luna frowned, finding this to be more difficult than ever, and knowing it wasn't going to be smooth for her. She had to keep on trying somehow.

"You can't take care of yourself forever. The moon and sun must work together. The sun gives the moon's light and the moon helps the planet for light in the night while the sun works on the other side. When they cross, they balance for the world's needs." Luna said.

Robin looked up at her, "How does a child balance the world's needs?"

Luna was surprised to find Robin looking at her at all, despite of the complication situation he's in. As long she kept talking to him, there might be a chance to ease of being protective.

"If a child could not use their magic, the moon will not exist. We would be stuck in the dark. The sun gives the child a trigger in genetic to keep the magic alive for generations. The moon is not immortal." Luna explained.

Robin nodded, "So as the sun, I'm supposed to prevent this?"

Luna sighed in comfort, "Yes."

His shoulders dropped, "Without the moon, there's no one to protect the kids."

She nodded, "Pretty much, I know…it's all fucked up, but if you think about it. Who'd really protect them?"

Robin looked at her and seeing her white hair as natural as they were.

"Heroes can still protect them."

Luna shook her head, "No. Without the moon, there's no light in the dark. It would be just the sun on the other side of the planet and none of the other side. How can you protect someone in the dark?"

Robin didn't dare to answer her back or question back. The thought of actually carrying a life inside him was too unusual or startling for him. Luna noticed he wouldn't say a thing after that. Was a hug appropriate right now? Luna didn't know what to do much since she often spent time with children. She couldn't rely on the hybrids on this.

"What do you want me to do, huh? Make you forget everything? I'm not capable of doing that!" _She_ lost it.

Robin blinked. He wasn't sure in what direction to go or why she got mad.

"Luna," Robin couldn't keep his eyes anywhere on her face or eyes, "I-I don't know what to-to do. I don't know what to do in the pregnancy. W-what if I messed up? Wh-what if I am not capable of holding the child or at least raising this one?" He found himself breathing difficultly.

Luna soothed his arm and nodded. She understood his feelings by acknowledging at the best she could, clearly, she doesn't really get into the whole concept. She sighed and prepared to do whatever it takes. She sat up next to him, hugged her legs, and placed her head on her knees to face Robin.

"There's no what if, Robin. We'll work this out together like Danny and Vlad are doing. They're in the same situation too, but mind you, they're so going to get together." Her eyes rolled, "I know he's gay as much as Vlad is." She shrugged, "But, it's okay. I ain't leaving you with the kid and I'll make sure it'll be alright."

Robin blinked, "Do you think it's really going to be that easy? I don't even know a damn thing about pregnancy! Am I supposed to feel sick or in a headache or sleepy? None of this is making sense! I-I'm not sure how this is going to work for me, Luna."

"Can you trust me?"

Robin was stunned and stared right at Luna. None of this had made sense, but could he?

"How? I hardly know you and all I'm doing is being pregnant. How does this sun and moon thing works?" Robin rushed off the bed and dropped the pillow on the bed.

Luna watched him walk and struggled to keep her anger within her. Robin cornered himself at the table, not caring about the idea about trust, and things weren't going swell as she thought. Robin mumbled under his breath and Luna desperately wanted to know what he has said to it, but she doesn't have the Superman's hearing ability.

"We'd be ourselves, Robin. We can do whatever we want…legally, that is." Luna pointed out.

She got herself at the end of the bed, feet met the floor, and stopped hugging herself. She watched Robin carefully at whatever he plans on doing. Robin paced back and forth, debating whether this was wise to do, and lost in panic state of himself. Luna gulped, hoping she can make it right for him, and he wouldn't stop pacing.

"How the hell can I trust you, if I don't know you enough, Luna?" Robin snapped.

Luna shot glares and marched up straight to Robin. She couldn't take and pinned him against the wall. They were face to face to each other and she held his head as she kissed him gently. Robin's eyes widened at the sudden movement, but the way she kissed him was unexpectedly. His hands held her hands naturally out of instinct and he felt her. The electric energy flows between the two more than the two could have imagined.

Luna pulled away and breathed faster than she can. Robin reads her face. He couldn't believe it and his hands were on hers' and she was still holding his head.

"You…kissed me?"

Luna nodded, "Yeah, I want to prove you that you can trust me."

He blinked once…twice. Their hands went down together without needing to rush anything.

"…I'm not going to ignore what we just both felt."

Luna shrugged, "Robin, as I said before. We'd be ourselves. Do whatever we want."

Robin didn't dare to let her hands out of his grip, but he didn't understand what she meant. There's so much question, but what type of relationship would they become now? Would things be different or how would the hybrids take it when they'd find out? Luna gently patted his cheek and shook her head.

"Stop overthinking and let me worry. Let me comfort you through the whole thing, Robin. In any pregnancy, you should be happy at least." Luna wondered what his eyes color was like behind that domino mask.

"Comfort me? How?" Robin barely shook his head.

"Anything, a kiss, a hug, chocolate, fluff your pillows, or whatever you need or want." Luna offered some of the idea.

Robin felt somewhat tired and speechless. One thing for sure, he fell onto her for a hug and she held onto him. He rest on her care and she gave comfort for him. There was no word in between each other and didn't need to say a thing. Now, Luna was unsure whether Robin has accepted the child or not. She intends to keep him and the baby safe as much as possible.

"Let's sit down on the bed," Luna automatically carried him.

Robin closed his eyes, imagining that he's hurt and that she's helping anyway, and they were sitting down on their bed. Luna didn't dare to keep him out of her sight from the start he got pregnant.

"You're the second alien who has kissed me like that." Robin said.

Luna was very confused, "Uh, who's the first person to kiss you?"

"Starfire."

Luna chuckled, "Oh, yeah, the Tamaran needs to kiss a person to absorb language."

Robin shrugged, "We used to date each other."

"What happened?"

"She broke up with me because she says she doesn't feel important, if I don't involve her in some things."

Luna didn't understand, but she assumed it had to be a hero thing for Robin. So she went along with it.

"As the moon, you can't leave me out of anything. So don't go damn well thinking you can get away with anything."

Robin chuckled for the longest time, "First time any threatens me like that."

"Well, you are now my responsibility anyway…I was supposed to look for you last month and start getting you comfortable before getting you pregnant."

Robin heard her. In a way, he knew there wasn't a chance to avoid this, even if CEAS didn't involve them.

"How does that works if we aren't in this situation?"

Luna sighed, "Well, once I find you. I start hanging around you little by little each day. Once I get you to open up, I would start telling you things you'd need to know about me. I would make you comfort into my routine and then, start explaining to you about the whole moon and sun works. After all that, I'd knock you up and do whatever it takes to get you through the whole pregnancy."

Robin nodded, "And how many are you planning on having?"

"Four."

"What's the average for the moon and sun to have?"

"Twelve."

His eyes widened in such answer! He was more furious to find out the average amount that a moon and a sun have between each other.

"What? That is insane and too much to handle!"

Her eyes rolled, "I'm not making you have that much and besides, four is more of my limit anyway."

Robin breathed, "I better hope so or I'd kill myself before you'd try another one on me!"

She doubted that, "Uh huh, so you're admitting that you'll give this kid a try?"

Robin turned awkward on the subject, especially for a male to be even doing it. Bright colors appeared on his face and made it obvious. Luna took the fact she was safe to worry about their child here. Somehow, one way or another, they had to work it out.

Danny and Vlad returned to this room. Danny didn't seem to be very hyperactive and dripped down into Vlad's arms. Vlad was more frighten about something on his mind, but it wasn't something to talk about it. They headed into bed and decided to get some sleep. Robin and Luna did the same. Right now, no one was interesting in talking of anything, especially for Robin's state of moment. He had to think about a few things before allowing anything to happen.


	12. Chapter 11

Danny found himself being hugged by Vlad, who was still sleeping. The young hybrid nearly thought being pregnant would make him sleepier than anyone else in the room. Instead, Vlad sweated in his sleep and clung onto the young man out of desperation for some reasons. Danny felt bad when his former archenemy having a nightmare, yet, he had no clue what was happening in the dream. Both of them were different, have different lives, background, and people they knew. The only connection they had were the ghost portal and his parents.

Danny didn't bother move while Vlad was sleeping. He felt it was rude to do so and kept himself relaxed in the man's arms.

'_Yesterday was ridiculous…but, I have no idea what they did to my Vlad. He came back to me all shaken up. It took over an hour to settle him down. I can't even protect him, dammit! We'll be going through just like friends were….never be the same again.'_ Danny thought.

This feared him deeply to never be the same, even being pregnant with Vlad's kid! His head turned and saw an empty bed. He figured Azar got them today, but it didn't make sense why the separation? In fact, he didn't see much of a point of the experiment. Vlad's probably the only one unaffected by all of this.

Simply, he imagined how they were going to raise this child once they escaped CEAS. Then something has dawned onto him. CEAS…he thought back.

_Danny floated into the living room exhaustedly from being very busy and his parents were out of town. It was very dark and he wasn't sure if the curtains were close up like that before or not. _

"_D-d-dan-danny…" Someone whispered._

_Danny somehow jolted at the sound and hurried to look around. He checked over repeatedly to be sure and found the person in the corner. No…two people. His eyes widened and he rushed over to hug them as he transformed._

"_Sam! Tucker!" He hugged them._

_They immediately clung onto him as if they were afraid to fall. The tears slipped on his face at the excitement that they were finally home. They were __home__! He dreamed that he'd never see them again and now, they were home! He looked at their face. It was lifeless and fear filled inside their eyes. He frowned and wondered what happened to them. He comforted both of them on the living room couch and they snuggled up in blankets for security. _

"_What happened? Where have you guys been? Who's ass do I need to kick?" Danny immediately took in his decision._

_Their fingers curled onto his shirt and frightened at the idea of losing their best friend. Sam shook her head furiously and Tucker wept, not being able to say anything._

"_We…were taken by the CEAS, Danny…it was horrible." She gulped._

_Danny blinked, "Who the hell is CEAS?" He wondered._

_Tucker shook his head, "Th-they-they experimented us."_

"_How come I never heard of them? Are they a disguise of GIW?"_

"_No. They're someone we never heard of." Sam commented._

"_As in something you don't come across heard of or the world doesn't know heard of it?" Danny wondered._

"…_the world…" Tucker answered._

_Danny's heart dropped, uncertain what the CEAS has done to his best friend, and how scared they were. It was as if they were no longer innocent of anything. Danny dropped the subject and gave them comfort. Luckily, Jazz came home and was able to help them in the best she could. She's their personal therapist whenever they needed her. Sam paid for her out of giving her a new car and everything. Jazz didn't consider it as payment or anything. She refused to use that car since she was a team. Tucker often avoided using technologies and adapted himself to pens, pencils, papers, and books. He would use home phone instead of cell phone. Sam would spend three hours in the greenhouse and had the door locked up. They were never the same…_

Danny snapped himself out and realized an idea. He slipped out of Vlad's arms with the ability of intangibility. He helped himself at the table and drowned himself in thoughts. He whispered to himself to avoid waking the man up at all.

"If the world knew…would it mean no more experiment for anybody? Would that mean we're free?" Danny drew himself into the plan of his own.

He was thinking little by little to plan things out himself somehow and he was confident enough to make it possible. He was sure CEAS would end, but he had to do it alone or it wouldn't work. He ate his breakfast, took a vitamin, and helped himself to shower. Danny concentrated on the whole thing as if he's studying for the big exam.

He didn't rush himself any further than that, but he remembered one of the saying that Vlad told Azar. Patience is practice. That what was one thing Danny tends to do and stay that way as much as possible.

The young Fenton stared at himself in the mirror and looked at his stomach. He didn't exactly see any growth below his stomach, but his stomach was sensitive or tender feeling. Even though, he's half ghost…pain still exists on his human form. His fingers traced in circle to find any life form or feel of it. His mind thought about Vlad and him being together as parents. He imagined Vlad would constantly spoil their kid, Danny would complain, and Jazz would be constantly teaching important educational knowledge. Danny chuckled at the thought when Vlad would spoil their kid and they would argue about not teaching their child the proper knowledge.

That made Danny happy to think about it. He started to dry up his hair, feeling the softness on the towel, and how much it reminded him of soft hair he held the other day with Vlad's. He smiled at the thought of touching it again somehow or someday.

"Daniel?" A yawn added on.

Danny turned his attention outside the bathroom, "I'm drying up, Vlad."

"Oh, good. I thought I was abandon in the room."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Fruitloop, you know I won't leave you."

Vlad chuckled, "No, but Azar can do whatever she wants."

He frowned, "…then, I'll start acting up like Luna does."

"Swearing like that doesn't make it right, Daniel. You should know better."

Danny mentally laughed and seeing how Vlad was against foul languages. He dressed up into clothes and joined in the same room with Vlad. The man was sitting on the couch, waiting for him, and seemingly to be hungry more than ever.

"Vlad, go ahead and eat. I already ate and all."

Vlad shrugged, "I'm not in for the appetite today."

The young halfa dropped his chin and completely stunned. The man wasn't in the mood to eat? Since when did that happen? Danny never saw the man skip a meal, not even when he used to scheme! He scowled at the man in greater disappointment.

"Go eat, Vlad." Danny insisted.

The man pouted, "I told you, Daniel. I am not in for the appetite today."

Danny crossed his arms, "Why not, Mr. Masters?"

"…it's something I rather not discuss about."

Danny felt worried…he knew his friends wouldn't dare to say anything, but he wondered if they had done something to Vlad already. So, the young boy grabbed the man's hand and dragged him over to the table. It was rather childish in Vlad's view and shook his head.

"Come on, Vlad. You can't let one thing stop you and it's not gonna kill you, you know?" Danny randomly picked up some breakfast like toast, cercal, oatmeal, and bagels.

Vlad stared at them, not interested in having a single bite of any food, and Danny grew worried. He poked the man's arm several time to be a little annoying.

"Come oooooon, Vlad, you have to eat too. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to sacrifice the food. There's plenty to eat!" Danny brought up a smile for him.

His head shook, "No, Daniel."

Danny scowled at Vlad again and slammed the table as it triggered and vibrated off the plates, bowls, cups, and silverwares. It woke Vlad up from unpredictable action. The young halfa growled for even trying at all.

"Fine! Take care of yourself, dammit." Danny dashed over to the bed and hugged the pillow tightly.

Vlad wasn't too sure, what exactly he does wrong this time. He gulped quietly and hoped to not crossing the line again from about four months ago. Three weeks of dealing with sick Danny, but now the fourth week was that more emotional time. He didn't think it was going to happen any time soon and he's going to be a father to Danny's baby. With a choice or not, he had to be there for the love of his life somehow. Even if the boy isn't gay, he still considered this responsibility anyway.

"Um, Daniel. Is everything okay? Did you have another nightmare of your evil side again or something?" Vlad had to be sure.

Danny groaned and threw the pillow at the man. Quickly, he ducked before it hit him in the face and something was wrong.

"Whoa, what did you do to make him angry, Vlad?" Luna commented.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, last time I checked. He was happily sleeping in your arms."

Danny shook his head and hurried over into the bathroom alone. Danny felt like yanking his hair out, but why was he this upset? Vlad watched where the boy was going and didn't understand in the name of biscuits here! Luna whistled for hell of a show going on here.

"Somebody is in trouble," She sang horribly.

Robin shook his head, "You realize it's because Danny is having complication with his sexual orientation, right?"

Luna gasped, "You got to be fucking kidding? You actually agreed?"

Vlad glared at the two, "We are just friends, mind you? I may be gay, but Daniel isn't."

Luna rolled her eyes and couldn't believe with the man's being denial about a possible boyfriend in a few months. She stuck her tongue out at the man and didn't even care.

"Like I give a fuck about sexual orientation. He's gay as much as you are. Hell, if Robin was a girl. I'd be gay too." Luna flatted out.

Vlad didn't quite understand with Luna's saying, but Robin blushed awkwardly as he remembered about their little kiss.

"Um, Luna, I don't think we've talked about that sun and moon thing." Robin stated.

Luna looked over at her sun, "Uh huh, and it's not like we're going to hide anything from each other. Depending on how long we're trap, we need to escape fast."

"We haven't talked about it!" Robin panicked.

She patted his back, "Don't worry, I ain't leaving you anywhere anyway. Hell, stop worrying and let me do that."

Robin wasn't certain about Luna, but he trusted her that much to know it'd work out. He can remember their conversation yesterday as if it just happened now. He hasn't felt a kiss anything like that before, not even with Starfire.

Unfortunately, Robin and Danny weren't having anything easier than they thought. They weren't sure how they were going to survive and nothing was pleasant since they came here. Despite of the whole team support here, it could be more of a nerve-wrecking going on soon enough. Vlad was going to be in a major of trouble to get back to square one with the boy. Luna…she has to make things easier for Robin, even if she believed he wouldn't harm the child or himself. It was just too much for anyone to believe this, but to what they were feeling wasn't something to ignore. It was obvious because of Luna. She changed since the two got pregnant by CEAS. Vlad classified as 'raped', even though no one knew what really went on during the unconscious day. They had to get out of there. Sooner the better for their own mission.


	13. Chapter 12

Danny stayed on the bed, refusing to move at all, and furiously mad at Vlad. Vlad continued to starve himself and Robin began suspicious between the two. He whispered into Luna's ear.

"Do you think something happened? Like they kissed and Danny freaked out or angry about it?"

Luna shrugged and whispered along, "Beats me. You do realize they argue pretty much over anything, right?"

Robin rolled his eyes and didn't believe what she said, but she did have a point. He analyzed the two boys and lunch was growing to be closer. The food would come in with a cart by one of the CEAS workers. They naturally ignore the others in the room and get straight to business. Yet, they haven't showed up. This was how they knew time, food cart come and go. It'd be obvious, but they don't get much of dessert or anything. It's food they required to have nutritional stuff.

"You talk to Danny and I'll talk to Vlad. Let's find out what went on or this is going to be a rough day." Robin insisted.

Luna blinked, "Can't we just let them work it out?"

Robin frowned, "Do you want to put up with this every day, and have absolutely no chances of leaving here?"

Luna sighed, "Fine…" She muttered, "Remind me to see how you live your life at the tower and your home."

Robin blinked, "…the tower is my home."

"You're from Gotham city, aren't you?"

Robin shook his head and walked over to Vlad at the table. Luna didn't get it with Robin, but she let him anyway. Robin helped himself some toast at the table and faced the man.

"So…what happened?" Robin kept his voice low.

Vlad shrugged and crossed his arms, "Daniel is possibly moody for some reason."

"Do you know why he is?"

Vlad shook his head, "He was insisting I'd eat and I don't have my appetite."

Robin blinked, "And did you tell him why you wouldn't eat?"

"No, why?" Vlad looked over at the young hero.

He chewed onto his toast and thought about it, "Because Luna thinks you might have accidentally kiss him or something and that he freaked out."

Vlad chuckled and shook his head. The wonder boy had no clue why the billionaire laughed like this out of random. He leaned in closer the younger one and smiled.

"He would have been blushing if that had happened, but no. Unfortunately, Daniel is straight as he can be." Vlad pulled back for some space.

Robin found that difficult to believe at all with the man, but he decided not to go against it.

"So, why not apologize to him?"

Vlad chuckled, "It doesn't work like that, Robin. Five years ago, we do not apologize to each other like that. We simply talk it out and make it more…agreeable, I should say." Vlad explained.

The titan leader understood and leaned back in his chair seeing his back wasn't in any good comfort.

"Talk to him, Vlad. He's going to stay mad for that long." Robin insisted.

He sighed, "Robin, I rather talk to him when he's calm."

Robin stayed at the table and let the man believes it otherwise. Luna walked over to Danny and sat next to him on the bed. She looked at him curiously.

"Why are you so fucking pissed off?" She asked.

Danny glared at her, "Leave me alone." He commented.

Her head shook, "Nope!" She comforted herself on the bed, "So, what's pissing you off?"

Danny couldn't believe the nerve Luna was doing, but he wasn't too sure. He looked away at the opposite direction and huffed.

She hummed, "Vlad did something, huh?"

Danny stayed silent, he figured she'd quit if he's treating her like this, and Luna was about to give in.

"Oh?" Luna didn't expect him to act like this.

She triggered a spell to give in some privacy conversation once she heard Vlad's laughter. It wasn't good if they can each other, but it was better than nothing. Luna crossed her legs and kept looking at him.

"Come on, Vlad can't be in trouble, is he?" Luna teased, "I mean, he's seriously, he's young looking and I'd be glad enough to fuck him up."

Danny glared at her, "You know he's gay, right? You wouldn't like it if he controls you." He hissed.

Luna hummed delightfully, "Ah, jealousy. So I take it something did happen?"

Danny sighed to the fact she got him to talk, normally Vlad would take the time to convince him to discuss things, and it wouldn't happen this short of time. He looked over at Luna with annoyance, but he wasn't too sure about icing her mouth to show her he has no needs to listen to her.

"So what?" He shot a glare at her, "I'm frigging tired of dealing with the fruitloop and _he_ always gets his way! For once, why can't I get what I want?"

Luna was very interested and nodded to go along what he said to her. One thing for sure, she was viewing it differently than Danny was. Danny was plain upset about Vlad not eating, but there was more to it.

"If you did go his way, wouldn't you get your way as well?" Luna questioned him, "I mean, hell! He's crazy about you."

Danny snorted as he chuckled, "That's why he's a fruitloop."

"But he's your fruitloop. You should know how to win him to gain your way."

Danny stunned and looked at her, "…what do you think really happened, Luna?"

Luna leaned in, their head side to side, and her mouth next to his ear. She whispered.

"Both of you kissed and your body shows it. You don't just snuggle up with a man just because you have a fucking ice core and he has a hot core. Your body…is well, in love with him." Luna stated out.

Danny's eyes widened and sputtered at her words. He wanted to believe they were lies and instead, they weren't. He hugged the pillow tightly and choked mentally at the idea at all. He couldn't go against what she has said.

"H-h-ho-how is-is my body showing it?" Danny slowly gulped down his greater fear.

Luna smirked, "You're the ones who snuggled up with him. You wouldn't even stop being in his arms ever since you found out what happens in your sleep. Lastly, you can't seem to stop blushing right now. Come on," She teased, "You totally want to fucking kiss him and get a little sexy." She pulled back and looked at his face.

In fact, she was right. His face was blushing like crazy and his thoughts were all over about Vlad and him. Danny felt very humiliated and buried his face into his pillow.

"Oh, god, no! I don't want fruitloop! I can't seriously be gay, Luna!"

Her eyes rolled, "Stop freaking out, and be one. I mean, aren't you and Vlad like…rare half ghost and half humans on earth? That and wouldn't this baby proves how much you wouldn't mind letting him raise your kid?"

Danny gulped and didn't think of that before in his life. The water in his eyes filled up and stayed in. He held onto the pillow for his own sake and found himself difficulty breathing.

"Luna…wh-what if I don't feel anything for him? I-I can't just place myself under a lie of who I am myself! He already believes me I know I'm damn straight!"

Luna snorted and shook her head.

"You know what? Who cares? Labels, labels, labels. It's just feelings you should focus on. If you set them free, you'd be happy." Luna cornered her eyes to check on someone, "I know Robin is…somewhat, but it's better than nothing."

Danny gawked at her, "Robin's happy? I rarely see or hear about that."

"Yeah, he shows it different actually." She hummed.

"You can tell?"

Luna sighed and had to be careful. She knew she had to keep her promise in order for Robin to be okay with everything. Danny didn't exactly understand anything, but he didn't dare to look over where the elder hybrid was in the room.

"Yeah, I can. Remember the first day of being experimented here?"

Danny frowned, "When I nearly thought we were just going to train instead of exercise?"

She nodded, "That shitty day, yes. I sensed something when you're a ghost. It's like you're all in broken pieces or a mess. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something about you needs to be fixed. Now, after seeing the way you're with Vlad. I knew it had to be the fact you're scared to be gay for him."

Danny sighed, he knew Luna was partially right for the scare and yet, not for the reason she thought. His head shook from her response.

"No…I'm not scared to be…gay. I'm scared to turn into something I don't want to be." He hugged his pillow tightly.

"Turn into what, Danny?"

He looked up at her with deep fear in his eyes, "Evil."

Luna wanted to sympathize him, but how could she when she doesn't comprehend his fears? However, since she was able to connect to the halfa easily due to his pregnancy, she wanted to be that hero again those others have recognized in her town.

"You have a choice, Danny. I have a choice to become evil or good, but we would have to remind ourselves the consequences." Luna sighed and patted the boy's knee, "I know you aren't evil, Danny. You'll never be evil, I can tell a bit of the future." She lied.

Of course, the future sighting wasn't something Luna was capable of, but she had to get Danny to get over it somehow. Danny blinked and believed her anyway.

"I did promise myself I'd never become him." He felt different.

Danny didn't think Luna would say something very helpful, but he had a lot to do with Vlad for the start of it. One thing straight, Danny knew nothing was going to make sense while they're here. Luna was pleased to see Danny in a different course to deal with Vlad, but she wasn't too sure if she's getting him on the right path or not. She might get her head ripped off once he learned she does not have visions. Oh well, that's her decision to make it right anyway and besides, who hasn't lied?


	14. Chapter 13

Danny was about to get over to Vlad yesterday and talk, but he didn't find himself any courage into it. Vlad didn't eat a thing or even have a cup of coffee since there was so much on his mind. Robin and Luna tried their best and had no idea what to expect. They hung out on their bed to chat typical stuff to know each other better.

Azar came in quietly, seeing the others have been keeping themselves occupied as much, and she directly looked over to Luna. She crossed her arms and expected the worse.

"Luna, come."

Luna growled, "Fuck you, bitch."

Robin grabbed Luna's shoulder and held her before she could go off. He whispered into her ear.

"Don't push it. Azar isn't going to be easy on anyone and you know that." Robin insisted.

Luna heard him out, but what she couldn't do was fight the woman. They have been here almost a month and it was getting more annoying to them. His hand loosened up and she got off to walk away from Azar. The yellow-eyed woman curiously wondered with the young girl, but the two had never gotten long since they met. Azar took Luna to a small and white room with a chair and a small table. Almost like interrogation for criminals, only the room was just white as a paper.

"Sit down and let the workers do what they need to do." Azar instructed.

Luna wondered what kind of experiment was going to happen, but she chose not to question now. She sat down and noticed two or three ninjas near her. They placed some wiring onto the girl and grew into discomfort. Once the workers completed, they disappeared off immediately and left the door locked. Azar stared down at Luna with manifested power.

"Have everyone been eating and sleeping properly?" Azar questioned.

Luna wasn't sure what would have happened, but she kept her promise with Robin.

"Robin, Danny, and I are eating. Vlad stopped yesterday." Luna held her breath together.

Azar nodded, "I see the experiment has caused him not to eat. Now, about your magic. You constantly use beginner's magic for eighteen years. Why haven't you used advance expert skills yet?"

Luna knew that was trouble start, easily she would have cuss off her lungs as if she doesn't want to answer about it, and remained silent. Azar waited and noted on the fact Luna wasn't being quick on anything. A minute went by and the leader slammed her hands onto the table. Luna's eyes glanced up at the woman quickly.

"You need to answer, Luna."

Luna shrugged and leaned back in her seat. Azar didn't deem into believe a thing through this and she pressed something on her pocket. The startling pinches waved through the alien at dreadful stir as she screamed. Luna strained herself to keep it away when the electrocution was getting too bearable for her. Azar watched her careful to gain the fear inside Luna and cut off the shocking method. The alien breathed somehow returned to normal and stared down at the typical table below her.

"Why haven't you used advance expert skills yet, Luna? All this time, you _always_ use beginner's magic. Why not improve?" Azar hummed.

Luna bit onto her tongue, not daring to give that answer away alone, and Azar cornered around the table. CEAS's leader slipped her hand through the white hair slowly and Luna froze up. She had reminded herself of the boy wonder's words and kept going on strong. The fingers traveled through the pure snow white and soothed it every second. Luna burned with deep passion against the woman more than anything did.

"Go ahead and answer or I will make you suffer in pain." Azar warned.

Luna didn't see the value of those questions, she knew the same answers she always have given others, and decided to give that.

"I do not question my powers, nor can anyone else." Luna stated.

Azar pulled her fingers away from dead strains of hair and heard out.

"I am not specific then. Our shield can only hold so much against your powers, but why haven't you strengthen your teleportation on the other side of the shield?" Azar turned it around.

Luna recognized the color of the table as if it was almost bronze, "I keep my promise as long you keep yours."

Azar leaned her hands onto the table and looked at the girl, "And you're confident that I'd let you go?"

Luna gritted her teeth, not daring to be upset over nothing, and constantly needed to find a better loophole here.

"You let Superman, Batman, Lex, Joker, Danny's friends go. Yes, I'm confident…unless you're asking for a funeral already?" Luna knew her threats could help her somehow.

Azar's tongue clicked, "So why not kill me now, Luna?"

Luna dug her fingernails onto the chair, eager enough to do it, and knowing the consequences.

"You may be an adult, hell. I have to find a better reason to really kill you." Luna self-pointed out.

Azar turned her head to look at her seriously, "Three specialists are going to be release after birth, but one isn't leaving here ever."

Luna pretended they were lies. The lies she had given to Danny was just to gain reaction. She held it in herself, urges of screaming and lusting out violent acts, and escape instantly. Instead, kept the emotions in her own shell without-

"One baby won't live," Azar added.

Luna's eyes widened up and glared at the woman as if she wanted to kill her.

"You don't fucking mess with a baby!" Luna hissed.

Azar struck her nerves and bounced back before Luna could whip out her magic disc. The alien groaned at every strike she brought out and didn't give up at all. Azar clicked something in the pocket and Luna collapsed in frighten electrocuting pain. She lurched out a loud scream as if she was really on fire. The leader watched her suffer to teach a lesson to not fight and the alien kept trying to find comfort in pain. No matter what, it didn't stop or helped at all, and grew to be worse every second. Her limbs hardly support her to sit back on the chair.

Suddenly, a cough of blood came out and more cough of it. Azar ended the electricity shock on her and Luna gasped as she covered her mouth. Her body became shaky at the sight of blood and quickly closed her eyes. She held her breath and pretended they were just juice.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of blood?" Azar roughly teased.

The leader snatched a handful of white hair and pulled the girl up against the wall. Luna groaned and kept her eyes shut the entire time.

"Seeing you weak is interesting for once, Luna. Why can you not simply answer? Why make it all so difficult? Your powers are much stronger than basic, Luna, show me the strength in them." The woman smirked.

Luna drowned her mind in her Robin. Her sun. Every second grew with worried and Azar held her against the wall and hair holding up in the air. Azar observed smaller details of the alien's struggle and survival.

"Strong power meant large sacrifice." Luna said influentially.

Azar dropped Luna and she fell onto her knees to ease off the rest of the pain.

"Interesting," Azar nodded, "Well, let's get you back with the others before they start questioning your absence." She decided.

Luna nodded and didn't get the whole point of this experiment or was it more of an observation? The workers joined in the room and took care of the shocker devices off Luna. Once they were gone, Azar led the way to return Luna back to the room. Once Azar stopped in front of the door, Luna entered in slowly and she saw Robin rushing up to her. The door closed up and her head twitched.

"Don't touch…" She said.

Robin paused and shook his head, "You're bleeding, Luna!"

"What!" Danny rushed over to check it out, "He's right, you are."

"I'll get towel and wet wash cloth." Vlad immediately rushed into action to the bathroom.

Luna shook her head and kept herself distance from others. She felt her breath were hard to breathe and the past sensation recurred as if it was a natural thing to feel. She _hated_ it every second of it. Robin tried to lean in closer for support or assistance somehow.

"No!" She stepped back further, "Don't touch," Her hands shook up so much to handle.

"Why not, Luna?" Robin questioned her.

She gulped, "She…gave me a fucking therapy shock."

Vlad slowed down as he was half way across the room and he blinked. Danny turned his head over to Vlad with a curious look.

"Vlad? You alright?" Danny wondered.

Vlad snapped out of reality and handed Luna the wet washcloth. Luna avoided touching the man's hand at all and she stared down at the thing. Her head shook and her body quivered into a crouched hug. Everyone panicked and she yelped out.

"No! Don't touch me…please…" Her voice managed to avoid crack down breakdown.

Vlad bent down to her level, "Let me remove the electrocute on you. It won't hurt." He ensured her.

Luna nodded immediately and Vlad began to use his power to lure out the static energy field out of Luna. She started to feel less jittery and found herself less pain now. Her lungs freed to gasp for air and now, in a relax idea to the fact she was no longer in pain. Vlad finished what he needed to do and groaned to such a large amount of electric wave going on. Danny hurried and knelt down to Vlad.

"Vlad, are you okay?"

Vlad sighed and shrugged it off, "It's nothing, Daniel. I've dealt live electricity absorbing."

The stubborn halfa shook his head, "Vlad! You're hurting yourself, what are you thinking?"

Luna once felt safe to touch and quickly hugged onto Robin. He had no idea what had had happened or why she was so protective now or more protective. He somehow fit into her puzzle arms and Vlad noticed her unusual behavior as well while listening to Danny.

"Daniel, it doesn't kill me. However, Azar must have said something to cross your line, Luna. Care to explain?" Vlad looked at her.

Luna nodded and held onto Robin without daring to let him go or out of her sight. He wasn't too sure what to expect with her.

"I believed she lied, but…she says three of us get to leave, but one baby dies." Her eyes shook up in fear and guilt.

Both Danny and Robin gawked at Luna at disturbing thought to what the woman might plan on. Vlad gulped down and suddenly did the same thing as Luna did with Robin. Danny felt confused and something was going on.

"Vlad…what happened the other day? What did they do to you?" Danny wondered.

Vlad took a breather, "They gave me a different therapy shock, and Azar was determined to find out about your nightmare. I refused to answer to her and she threatens the same thing, three of us leaves. One baby dies."

Danny went paler, "…no…" His head shook and tears fell down immediately, "…no! We need to get the hell out of here!" His breathing became irregular more than ever.

Vlad hugged onto Danny even more and Danny clung onto him desperately. He buried his head into the man's chest to pretend all of it was a nightmare. A nightmare he desperately wanted to wake up. Robin paralyzed at the idea and couldn't express it in any forms. Luna can't imagine why Azar would go this far or mess them up mental, emotionally, and physically. They weren't sure who'd be stuck here for good and who's baby would die. Every second of it, they refused to let things happen and startled by Azar at the most.

"We need to get the hell out of here fast. No more joking around or waiting to make it happen." Danny led now, "We already know that my wail can destroy the window, but the question is…how do we get pass the shield?" He questioned.

Luna's eyes widened at Danny towards the important question.

"Azar says the shield isn't strong for me entirely…but…she tried to find out why I only use basic magic. I lied to her that the powerful my magic is, the bigger the sacrifice is. She believed me. The thing is…what if it's a trap?" She gulped, "It could mean she can get her way."

Robin shook his head, "No. As long we work as a team, anything you put your mind to it is possible. Does anyone know where we even are?"

"I sort of do," Danny sheepishly smiled, "When we were taken back here at night, the stars lined up to be in somewhere North Dakota."

Vlad nodded, "Daniel is highly in his astronomy field. Since Daniel mentions that, I do have a place out here to hide in the deep forest. No one should know since it is under a different name."

"Is it Dlav Sretsam?" Danny wondered.

Vlad's jaw dropped, "How did…you know?"

Danny chuckled, "Dude, you don't really get in too much with the whole names. You gave a clone close to my name. Do you really think I'm idiot with names around you?" Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Luna chuckled for the first time personally and everyone looked at her. Surprised at the fact she was acting…civilian in somewhat sense. Robin knew he had a lot to learn from her, but it was a start.

"I can formulate the whole routine here and make sure we got time and support on our side. We can figure out each other's weaknesses and strength. Taking to our advantage and be able to escape without getting caught." Robin stated.

"If we escape," Luna took a deep breath, "I'll teleport us to Vlad's place. We'll need to change our looks before we join into public and-"

"-expose CEAS to the world so everyone knows what they're really doing." Danny insisted.

Everyone awed at Danny at the idea, they didn't think much of it before, and seeing the exposure meant power and savior.

"So everyone can be prepared for them?" Robin wondered.

Danny shook his head, "No, so we can shut them down. No one would have to put up with them and we're going to be the last people. We're stronger than anyone else because they're-"

"-fucking messing up with the wrong people." Luna smirked, "I like your mind, Danny. This would be the ultimate pay back for Azar."

They agreed and now, they needed to focus on a greater plan to actually escape and given many options at the most. They joined at the table and discussed a few things to understand each other's capabilities and what not. Every second increased their eagerness more than anything and how much happier they'd be. They had a lot to do before they head back home for the final time. Home was getting them motivated and team was new people to deal with and gain better power somehow.


	15. Chapter 14

Azar hasn't showed up in their room for weeks now. They had no idea why, but they expected something to happen and came prepared. Robin often gathers all information on each person on each note pad that Luna gave her by magic. She was capable of appearing basic objects, but she hasn't dared to go more than that. Danny and Vlad would train the fighting basic, but not against each other. Luna had a major fit over at Vlad with the case of physical fights and she still won't allow it.

Robin spent time analyzing details of everyone and putting better facts to make the result to its outcome he wanted it to be. No…how he _needed_ it to be. Vlad would point out all the strong facts from he observed the most. He wouldn't include anyone until he was sure this plan was going to work, but he lacked knowledge of the shield. So, everyone gathered at the table for discussion for two weeks of focus on training.

"Luna, Azar says you are powerful than the shield, right?" Robin wondered.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, but we're not that very close to the shield. I haven't exactly measure its strength."

Danny turned his head up at Vlad, "Vlad, you said it suppressed our ghost powers, how much of suppression?"

Vlad hummed, "To define power suppression of the shield is like specific on preventing teleportation or destroying it to the amount of level. Even duplicating outside is like power failure and cannot rely on water generation for backup."

Robin took noted, "So we're talking about sixty-three percent powerful. If Luna can teleport with eighty percent powerful with her magic, we will have a greater chance of getting the heck out of here."

"Getting the hell out of here, you should try swearing more Robin." Luna pointed.

Robin sighed and felt a bit annoyed with the cussing method. He had no point of that, but right now wasn't the time to argue. He nodded anyway.

Danny bit his lip, "What about the crazy ninjas here? They might try taking Vlad and Luna's teleportation power down within a minute."

Robin agreed, "Yes, but here's the thing. We're going to destroy the first window here with the ghostly wail of yours. Vlad will have us intangible and invisible. You should be able to be intangible and invisible as well. What they can't see and feel is our greater advantage to escape. Once the ceiling is destroyed, Luna will teleport us over to Vlad's cabin for our hide out."

Danny nodded, "Sounds good. How do we work on exposing CEAS and shut them down for good?"

The boy wonder chuckled, "I'll contact Batman and Flash Kid. They're fast on reaching everyone, but we'd need to form up the worldwide audience somehow. It's not easy hacking into the worldwide's technologies."

Vlad and Danny exchanged glances for the basic obvious answer. They couldn't believe they might have to risk that.

Vlad sighed, "We know an annoying ghost, but he has managed to gain worldwide's attention pretty good."

Danny groaned, "I don't trust him, Vlad. You know how he is, blab his stupid lectures and he does it for stupid evil things for technologies to rule the world with."

Vlad nodded, "True, but he is the only ghost we have come across to deal something like this."

"…I want to contact Tucker, he's the best in the field and good as the stupid ghost."

Vlad pouted, "How on Earth are you going to convince him? He hasn't been the same and you know it. You said he hasn't touched his PDA since last year."

Danny's shoulders dropped and sighed. This wasn't the time to argue, but they needed to forward their plan eventually, and he chose sooner the better.

"If Technus does not go by our order, we will have to try convincing Tucker and somehow getting his irrational fears of CEAS or using his technologies." Vlad stated.

Luna blinked, "Contacting? Like computers and emailing and stuff?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Robin blinked, "…wait, Luna. You have been able to give us swing doors, pens, pencils, papers, and bunch of basic stuff. Can you use your magic to have a computer in here, at least wifi connection?"

Her head shook to answer his question. In her field were basic materials she was more familiar with and computers were technological. Laptops, computers, and phones had specific details inside and out.

"Electronic isn't my field, I don't know what's inside a computer or cell phone. When I appear object, it has to be simple I'm familiar with like the stuff I got us here." Luna explained.

Vlad shrugged, "I have computers in the lab over there, so no worry about it."

Danny struck an idea, "Can you mail letters to people, Luna? Even if you don't know where they are or what they're doing?"

Luna blinked, "Um, yeah, bunch of times."

Danny grinned at the excitement and everyone were more shock to not even think of it. Vlad admired how Danny grew to think outside of the box more than usual. Robin took deep interests in the plan more than ever. Luna felt speechless to not think of that in the first place.

"I'm going to write to my sister, she's quick to catch on." Danny grabbed an unused notepad and pen as he rushed over to the bed to start writing a letter to her.

Vlad did the same and kept his space from the boy, "I shall do the same for Ms. Valerie."

Robin nodded, "And for Batman."

Luna watched the boys write their letters and awed at something so…strongly planned. Each of them were writing and easily to tell by their expression on their face.

"Tell them to not expose CEAS yet, we haven't pinpointed a date yet." Luna informed them.

Robin blushed awkwardly after hearing "date" since the two hasn't discuss much to their relationship status or anything else. Danny's colors appeared as he immediately thought of going on a date with Vlad…he shook his head mentally that it wasn't going to happen that easily. Vlad pretended he didn't hear it and went onto writing a letter.

As Danny writes to his sister:

_Hey Jazz…yeah, I know it's long time I have been "kidnapped", but we're working on escaping from CEAS. Vlad and I aren't the only ones. You know that Titan leader? Yeah, the famous sidekick that used to be partner with Batman? Yeah, him. He's kidnapped as well. Oh, yeah, and a girl name Luna. She's…okay of a hero, I guess. Her power is magic, but she uses the beginner's magic sort of a thing. So, we're kidnapped. We've been experimented since the first week we were bought here._

_Okay, I'm not sure how to explain about the experiment or tell you straight out. So, I'll say this to avoid using the actual word. Congratulations, you're going to be an aunt in six months from now. If you figured it out, yes…it's possible. It's CEAS's work, but we don't know what purposes it serves them for being like this. But not only that, Robin is in the same boat as I am. Vlad and Luna are sort of suffering from messed up mental issue, but I got Vlad to calm down. Robin helped Luna out. So, we're "mentally" stabled as you'd put it. We're planning on our escape soon, but not sure when._

_Okay, I'm getting off subject. Listen, the plan here is we're working as a team and we'll need help. Once we manage to escape, we'll be in one of Vlad's private location. When that does happen, we're either going to need Technus or Tucker…but I prefer Tucker, but I'm not sure if he's up for it. You see, we're going to expose the world what CEAS is really like with everyone who had suffered the experience. Robin is writing a letter to Batman to gather all heroes, villains, and allies on this situation. If everyone knew, they'll be shut down for good. I mean…if no one knew, there's no protection for anyone really. So, we need the technology expert to hack into worldwide's technologies to gather everyone's attention._

_I miss you guys so much! This place is like hell! I want some pistachio ice cream with honey drizzling over it! …awe crap. I bet you're disgusted with the flavor I somehow opened up…I ought to talk to someone about that. Anyway, love you, but seriously…I better not hear you've been fighting ghosts instead of just using a Fenton thermos! I'll kick your ass and steal your books for weeks or at least hid them for weeks so…yeah. Dammit, I hate this woman who took us here. I want fight her, but Luna won't let me. Long story short, Luna protects children. She's the children's moon. Study on that if you can or not…wait, no! I mean work with Tucker or Technus to help end CEAS business. _

_Okay, love you and can't wait to be in your arms, Jazz! I need it! Well, guess what? Um…you know what? I rather wait until it does actually happens. Dammit, why can't this pants fits me? Okay, I'm distracted…I'm not in any bruises or mentally messed up, just not in the mood to be in this position if you have already figured it out from the second paragraph. If not, ask mom when she started having disgusting combination of food. Maybe she'll end up spelling it for you – you haven't told her about the kidnapping by CEAS have you? Or at least about the ghost half? Because right now, I don't need that kind of stress…or Luna will have my head for that. Okay, talk to you when the escape actually happens. _

_Danny Fenton…not the same anymore. _

Danny sighed and couldn't believe what writing has caused him to write into. Vlad was deeply writing to what he thought well.

_Dear Ms. Gray, _

_I know we are not on our best term, but I am currently missing along with three other people. Don't bother with the police, they won't find much. Right now, you have to get your friend back to normal to use his technologies. He has to get back to old self and help the others I'm with. _

_I am going to tell you one thing; young lady is that not all ghosts are evil. You have to see what the ghosts are doing and how they benefit themselves and others. Destroying a ghost meant unbalance in the ghost zone and our world. It is like saying murdering a human of your own kind, what does murders do? Rip families and friends apart, steal your time and life, and lastly, freedom is no longer yours. It is the same thing with a ghost, only causing mayhem. Danny Phantom is a hero and I have been a fool in the first year to think of it differently. He was only protecting people because of his history he held inside of him and he won't harm citizens. He protects them at his best effort. He protected you and guides you. _

_Please, get your friend back into his technology obsession. He will be able to become a great hero, but bear in mind he isn't the same as he used to be. It will save more trouble for everyone, even such as yourself._

_Anything you need or I owe you, name it and I will do it. I am a man of my word, Ms. Gray. Thank you for reading this._

_Vlad Masters~ _

Vlad reads it over again to be sure the messages filled in, but knowing whether she'd help them out or not. Robin was having a difficult time writing a letter to someone he hasn't seen in almost a decade. Seven years have been a long time for him.

As he writes:

_Bruce,_

_I have never done this before…or thought that I'd reach in contact with you. However, I assumed you noticed my disappearance back at the Titan Tower. Yeah, I'm kidnapped, but I'm not asking much for you to come and save me. We're working on our own escape, but I believe you're aware of my situation more. _

_C.E.A.S. has kidnapped me. They've mentioned your name and I have no doubt you did get kidnap. Here, we're planning to end it and I need your help on that. Once we escape, we need to gather everyone who were kidnapped into C.E.A.S. fraud and tell the world their existence and everything. It'll stop them if the world knew about them. _

_You have no idea what they have done to me…they shouldn't have interfered. Look, I'll explain this once we escape. We finally got a plan that will work, but we haven't decided on a day to do it. I'll send you another letter about the date we're going to escape. Just forewarn everyone, even the villains like Joker, Lex Luthor, and all top criminals we know. They were kidnapped too. Heroes, villains, and allies will know and they should be happy enough to want to stop this C.E.A.S. for good. _

_Oh, tell Alfred I want those cookies he used to make when I was there. I sure can eat that right about now, but I can say two cookies won't be enough for me. Please be careful when you get everyone, we need to end it quietly and quickly. So, I'll inform you more important updates. Don't do anything rash, Bruce or death might be a dangerous stir._

_Your adopted son_

Robin sighed. He never dreamed of contacting the man like this, but it was for the best he could do. He knew Bruce means well, but between the two had difficulty about involving risks of being a hero. Bruce desperately wanted Robin to end the hero business and enjoy life, but Robin would have none of it. He strives to fight and protect others and keeping his oath of a true hero. Luna was the person who hardly writes to anyone other than for typical essays for class. She was writing.

To what she began to write:

_Hi,_

…_I really don't know what to do. I mean, everyone in the room got someone to write to, but whom do I have to write for? It feels strange to not have someone to write for. So, I'm writing it for myself. _

_Yeah, things are awkward for my sun. He's carrying a child and I'm the father. It's messed up, isn't it? Well, maybe to earth and only on my planet it is normal. I guess I grew up more on Earth, so it's a home to me. I haven't exactly found something home like, but now? I don't really give a damn. I want Robin, keep him protected, and do anything for him. I could only do so much, but he doesn't ask much out of me. Whenever he starts crying, I have him in my arms. If he's angry, I'd agree with him on the spot. In his nap time, he lets me soothe his hair to help him actually rest._

_But, I'm confused. Do the moon and the sun mate with each other? Are we supposed to be lovers? I've never heard anything about it. All I know that the sun gives the moon their children. That moon has to pass down its power to their children. I never saw much of relationship into it as if no one has tried. Should I? Robin seems to be into the kiss as well as I am, but I don't want to push it. I mean, what if we end up like Danny and Vlad? They practically fight as a real couple, but they haven't gone any further than that. They're just friends, but I think I helped Danny somehow. I mean, it's my fucking job to help all children and he's pregnant too. _

_Though, I have been having thoughts…I mean, it's not bad as it was when I found at thirteen. It's just…dammit, I want to talk to Robin instead of writing this thing! Who the hell writes? _

Luna quickly folded the paper and stuck it into her pocket. She kept herself aware of others, but what she said in the letter meant one thing. She needed to talk to Robin soon as possible before anything might cause trouble.


	16. Chapter 15

After everyone finished writing, the letters sent on the same day, and Luna sent the letters off to the correct person without needing to know their names. Letters just know who to go as long the person imagine the person as they write. Everyone was having dinner, kept things in a routine to work it out, and one thing on Luna's mind. Conversation was a must do.

"So when are we escaping?" Danny wondered.

Vlad sighed, "I'm not even sure myself."

Robin finished drinking water, "I say next week would be a good idea."

Luna felt panicked attack at the idea where things may get strange between them, but she kept eating to avoid anything else. Danny shrugged and Vlad didn't mind it.

"The sooner the better." Danny commented.

Robin turned his head over to her, "Luna, what do you think?"

She crossed her arms, "It's fine with me. What I need is to talk to you, Robin. Privately."

Danny whistled and Robin was more surprised to hear it. Vlad hummed in curiosity about the conversation.

"Uh, sure?" Robin didn't know what to expect considering things have been mostly a routine to them.

Luna grabbed Robin's wrist and led the way over to their bed. She created a private dome around the bed and sound proof. Danny and Vlad exchanged glances at the idea of their privacy and shrugged.

Robin and Luna sat down on the bed and Robin took noticed on solid dome where they couldn't see anything or anyone. Luna hugged her knees out of the need to feel secure somehow.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Robin wondered.

Luna sighed, "About us…" Her head shook, "Since we first kissed, I started to question about the sun and moon's relationships, and there's none I've known that were more into being a mate."

He blinked, "Is it forbidden for us to be mating each other?"

Luna heard him. She knew it was obvious and she shook her head. Robin sighed and smiled a little.

"Then, what's the worry?"

She glanced up at him, "Robin, I'm having thoughts."

He chuckled, "That's normal."

Her head shook, "No, I mean…pervy thoughts."

Robin shuts up with his laughter and found himself in an awkward situation. He wasn't too sure how to react to that.

"Oh," He said flatly, "I guess we could try working on our relationship. It's difficult to jump right into kissing and we haven't establish much of communication here and I think-"

She glared, "Shut up. We have been getting along just fine and you don't like it when I babied you. Deal with it, each time you're pregnant is when I do. Be glad I don't completely baby you." Her eyes rolled.

The boy wonder sighed and took it like he had no choice in this. Things gotten suddenly quieter and neither of them were certain about anything.

"So uh…" Robin trying to break the silence, "…um, do you mind we actually…try…kissing?" He shyly asked.

Luna smiled and crawled up to him. Her hand soothed his warm cheek and her lips met his'. Their breaths were shaky until they gained into each other's breath of air. Everything sparked up brighter between the two as if their moon and Sun were right behind them. Everything they felt grew stronger and unique.

Robin pulled away and gasped. Luna blinked and looked at his face carefully.

"What's wrong?"

Robin stuttered, "I-it's moving." His hand placed onto his stomach.

Luna awed and glanced down. Her hands set onto his stomach as well and she was so…unsure how to describe such happiness in her.

"Sixteen weeks…" She chuckled, "Our baby moved!" She knelt down, "I'm daddy, sweetie." She talked to the stomach.

Robin blushed, "You really love kids, huh?"

Luna blinked and looked up at him. She formed a smile a little.

"Kids are inspiration for everyone. C-can you move up your shirt so I can see how big you're getting?"

Robin nodded and Luna did so slowly. She could see the bump on his waists' line and softly rubbing her hands on his skin. He burned up more than ever, when he watched and saw her making him feel good. He huffed and groaned. Luna hurried to look up and found herself worried.

"Are you in pain?" She asked.

His head shook, "No…um, you're…um, making me hard."

Luna sunk in after three seconds and pulled her hands away. Robin shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"Please, don't. Continue would you?" He finally broke in a small smile.

It was a first time for Luna to see an actual smile through boy wonder in her lifetime. He didn't let the smile disappeared and she did anyway for him to stay that way. Her hands gave him the good comfort until she noticed something.

"Um," Luna felt strange, "Robin, do you need something?"

His hands landed on hers, "Don't worry, I'll let those out when I use the bathroom."

She frowned, "You're uncomfortable. Let me help,"

"Not necces-"

"Too late." She pulled his pants off.

"Luna! Seriously, I-"

She hummed, "Come on, it's not going to hurt any of us."

They fought on a tug of war with his boxer and she managed to win somehow. He groaned and Luna saw his large member standing up. Even thick too! Robin covered his eyes and didn't want to see a thing or hear about it. Luna's hands held his member and caressed it carefully as possible. In a few second, she massaged him and he groaned in most satisfying feel. He was giving in so much and couldn't even fight against this. Luna kept going and laughed when he spurted out so much.

"Relax, there's no way either of is in the mood to have sex. Besides, feeling you is cool." Luna said.

Robin peeked and saw how good she was helping him to such length. He spurted out so much, she was laughing some more here and there, and his cheeks showed bright redness on him.

At the end, Luna yawn off her head and Robin caught it as well. She appeared the boxer back onto him and he felt glad to see that on him at least. They snuggled up on their bed and Luna vanished off the stuff off and smells as well. She hugged around his waist and Robin adored the way she held him.

Vlad and Danny stared at the shield that Luna bought up, but they waited for five minutes to see if the two come out or if it goes down at all. Nothing. Nothing was to be heard or seen. Everything has meant total privacy.

Danny grew to wonder if this was his chance, after he spent weeks of trying to be himself, and letting his evil side be nothing to worry about. He chuckled and Vlad noticed.

"Something funny, Daniel?"

Danny shrugged, "Just random moment of laughter, Vlad." He smiled.

Vlad nodded, "That's…interesting, little badger."

Danny enjoyed hearing the nickname more than ever. He took a cup and drank some milk.

"So, uh, is there anything you want to talk about?" Danny sheepishly smiled.

Vlad smiled, "You're predictable, but I'm confused, Daniel. You have been happier, helping me out a lot in things, and spent a lot of time. Is everything okay?"

Danny mentally blamed himself for going overboard on everything, but he couldn't help it. Not since Luna helped him realize his evil side wasn't going to repeat.

"Um, well…I have my reasons."

Vlad nodded along, "And what would those reasons be?" He hummed.

Danny chuckled, "Uh…um, I guess I-I might be having feelings for you." Now, he worried what might happen.

Danny tried to point out the obvious for weeks with Vlad, but he wasn't too sure how to direct it out obviously without needing to say it, and spent quite a lot of time with the man. Danny gained different dreams and showed much more interesting. When he'd wake up, he'd blush over it and hurry over to breakfast. Vlad hardly noticed much of the boy's sleep, but the behavior was obvious. Vlad sat there in total shock and speechless. Danny drank some more milk and tried to be positive about it.

"I-I uh, that's…um," Vlad tried to say it and rubbed his neck, "Daniel, you don't need to pretend about your feelings just because I am homosexual."

Danny shook his head, "No. I've been gay, just afraid." He hugged himself after setting down his cup.

"Afraid?" One of his eyebrows went up, "Of what, Daniel?"

"Being evil. I was afraid that if we dated, I'd become the monster if anything happens. So, I pretended being straight to prevent it."

Vlad smiled and heard the young hybrid's reason. He wrapped his arms around the younger one and kept smiling. Danny blinked and didn't understand.

"Daniel, you were given a second chance to make things up. You are not one percent evil in your body and I know that much. But, that's no reason to pretend." Vlad stated.

Danny sighed and glad to hear that Vlad wasn't mad about it so far. It was something he never dreamed of happening.

"Yeah, I know that _now_. But, I couldn't help but think the way you reacted and confessed." Danny smiled at the man.

Vlad chuckled lightly, "Daniel, say it what you want to say."

"Can we go out on a date or something? Make a relationship out of this?" Danny wondered, not daring to get out of the man's arms.

Vlad met his eyes, "A thousand times yes, Daniel. You have no idea how happy I am to hear about this."

Vlad tightened their hug and Danny somehow felt good. He quickly check over at the privacy shield and sighed.

"I doubt they're coming out since it's late anyway." Danny commented.

Vlad hummed, "You have something in mind?"

The halfa kissed the man with lips to lips contact. A sudden shock made them realize their feelings were different from their experience. They were swoon over each other and Vlad carried his crush to the bed. Once Danny lay down on their bed, the man's soothes the baby bump with much excitement. Danny giggled since it was the first time being touched like that.

"The baby will be happy to have us as parents, you know Vlad?" Danny said.

Vlad was happy to know enough they were safe to flirt and all the other things. Right now, they spent their moment happy to know that and work things out. The night was getting closer and they ended up snuggling, just knowing they'd be getting back home in the next six days.


	17. Chapter 16

For over sixteen weeks and three days, nothing seems to be any easier than it would be. The orange hair girl gathered her phone and basic weapon. The letter appeared on her dresser as she passed them without a notice and too much on her mind.

"Patrol, friends, dinner, patrol, and sleep. Good thing I convinced college to let me go online and right now, it's the weekend." The genius girl shook her head.

Danny's sister has been constantly busy to work on things of her own and hardly had much to do herself. She went off and disappeared for the day. Of course, the woman in the living room had no idea what her daughter has been doing. She shrugged it off and trusted her dear daughter on her own.

The brown hair woman folded up the clothes and headed upstairs. She hummed and headed over to her daughter's room to drop off some bras into the drawer and noticed a paper on the dresser. Maddie wondered what it could be about and she sets the basket down. She picked up the letter and began to read through a familiar hand writing. She instantly knew who it was.

"I thought Danny's at college…" She froze and read carefully, "…what the? He's kidnapped? How did the letter get…"

Maddie froze at the way her son wrote it as if he's really in trouble. She wondered if her son was talking about getting a girl pregnant, but her son did not mention it at all. The questions began to form more than ever and she sat down on her daughter's bed.

"What does he means about half ghost?" Maddie questioned.

Maddie rereads the letter several times. She tried to break it down on everything she could think of rationally, but she knew her son wasn't kidding in this letter. There was something more to it, but what could have she been missing the whole time? She noticed details like the name of the specific people like her friend, Vlad, but the other two like Robin and Luna? She knew they were heroes. However, when she came across to a ghost name, she had no idea what it meant or a possible misspelled name. Lastly, she remembers how Tucker drastically changed since last year and he wasn't the same. She couldn't pinpointed why or anything else, but there was so many questions to find out.

The letter in her hand didn't move out of her hand. She was free to read it as much as she wants and she felt like there was more than Danny has let on. She knew her husband went out of state to get some important materials for their inventions. It was safe for her to think all day without worrying about any interruptions for the day.

She made a few theories on this and believed a point of a conclusion. However, she knew her daughter knows something and Maddie wasn't going to let her daughter off until the situation would have has been taken care of. She stayed in Jazz's room for hours and waited until her daughter shows up. The letter, she focused on each word and struggled to understand as if it was written in another language that's uncommon on Earth.

"Mom?" Jazz called out, "What are you doing in my room?" She stood in front of her door.

Maddie jumped at the broken silence and looked at her daughter with full of worried. Her head shook and tried to find the right question.

"Jazz, is the CEAS a ghost organization or something?" She questioned her from the start.

Jazz stood frozen at the door. That was something her mother wasn't supposed to know. It meant she knew somehow.

"Did you read my diary, mom?" She gulped.

Maddie noted to not really think of that, but she shook her head.

"No, I found a letter your brother wrote to you." Maddie got up and held up the letter.

Jazz blinked, "A letter? Where did you find it?"

"On your dresser."

Jazz traced back her thoughts and nothing had made sense to her.

"Mom, I have no idea what letter is about. May I read it?"

Maddie nodded, "Sure, but explain what thing. What does Danny means half ghost?"

Jazz wanted to flip out or panic, but she pretended her mother didn't ask. The letter was handed over and Jazz reads it. The more she read, the more she was shocked about to find out things, and how the letter might have gotten here in the first place. Jazz read it again to be sure and she had a feeling her mom might have been wondering for a while.

"Um, mom…what do you think he means?" Jazz asked.

Maddie sighed, "Half ghost as in somewhat spirited, and half of them are stuck on Earth or in the ghost zone."

Jazz gulped down air and wasn't too sure how to explain things. But the letter has shocked her the most to learn something was going on.

"No. Mom, that's not what half ghost is." Jazz walked over to her laptop and opened it up, "I'll show you something that might feel like you're going to slap yourself in the face."

Maddie hadn't had the slightest clue what her daughter blabbing about. Jazz turned her file over to secrets and clicked it open. Maddie noticed it was based on ghosts, but she wasn't too sure what this had to be about. Jazz scrolled down to the bottom and clicked on something. First, it shows Danny.

"Okay, mom, what you're going to learn is something you'll never realize unless you see it." Jazz pointed at her screen, "This is Danny Fenton, our family." She click once on the laptop as it shows Phantom, "This is Danny Phantom, the ghost boy hero." She sighed and prepared to click, it shows half of Fenton and Phantom, "Now, can you understand where I'm going with this?"

Maddie observed until she saw half of the two people. Her eyes widened open at bewilder discovery.

"Half…ghost meant literally half ghost? I've been hunting my son?" Maddie gulped, "So the CEAS society took him because he's half ghost, but what about the others he mentioned? This has to be a ghost organization! We need to go save him!"

Maddie was already grown to be upset more than ever and Jazz immediately launched onto her mother before leaving the room at all.

"Mom!" Jazz wanted her to stop, "Wait! There's more to it than what CEAS is! You have no idea who you're going up against and they're dangerous!" She breathed heavily.

Maddie couldn't push her daughter away, "Jazz, he's in danger."

"No, mom. But let me take you somewhere that might clear things up…that and the letter needs to be checked out." Jazz explained.

Maddie held her breath and looked at her upset daughter who was about to break out the tears if it didn't work. To her, there was so many questions, guilt, and regrets to everything and much worse than when she first found the letter.

"Fine. Since you're more of aware, let's get onto it right now."

Jazz nodded and hugged her mother, "Thank you. We'll take my car since I don't feel like walking over there again." Jazz picked up the letter and folded them up into her pocket.

Maddie had many questions for her daughter about Danny, but she knew there's a whole lot more than what the letter has given them. They went out to the car and she drove the location, which was more than obvious, Sam's house. Sam moved out since last year so she wouldn't have to put up with her parents and their questioning. She needed some sense of normality in a home and she did. Jazz noticed the two were hanging out on the porch. They saw Jazz back and confused with Mrs. Fenton was with her. Jazz hurried out of the car and joined up with the two teammates.

"Guys, we need to talk about things." Jazz pointed out obviously.

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances and hurried up to go inside. Maddie joined up with her daughter and unsure what was going on. She jumped conclusion that her son's best friends knew something. Once they were inside and sitting down in the kitchen, things were strange. Jazz pulled out the note and showed it to the two. Sam and Tucker looked into the letter and read it with full of shock.

"Uh, Jazz…maybe it's best that she doesn't-" Sam tried to prevent anything gets out.

Jazz shook her head, "-Mom knows Danny is half ghost, but she doesn't know much of CEAS."

Tucker stunned, "Um, welcome to the Phantom Team, Mrs. Fenton." He shrugged guilty.

Sam pushed that subject aside, "So, they experimented him to be pregnant? Even Robin too? Knowing CEAS, they're pretty serious in what they do."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, but awe man…didn't Danny had an argument with Vlad three months before they were kidnapped?"

Maddie shuttered, "How can two boys get pregnant?"

Sam glanced up, "CEAS is a strong secure and private company that will kidnap anyone they find _'special'_ and experiment. They kidnapped Tucker and me and we were experimented on. It is not pretty to what they do there and personally, that woman was a hell of living."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, but who knows what her sick twisted mind is up to, but why did she make Danny and Robin pregnant?"

Maddie had no clue what to expect, but she saw the differences when they were being themselves when there wasn't any secret to hold. Jazz shook her head and couldn't understand anything.

"And you guys realize Danny can't be under stress or hiding my books? Especially he's in a pregnancy state!" Jazz gulped.

Maddie turned her attention, "He says don't fight ghost, why would you say that if you haven't yet?"

The three members bartered with each other before looking over to Mrs. Fenton on this situation. Jazz sighed and decided to reveal.

"Um, since Danny was gone in the first week. I spent time on being in the ghost zone since ghosts can't hurt me and we're the ghosts in their world." Jazz started to explain, "However, since we are ghosts there, we have powers just as well as they do. I discovered that when I was in more serious trouble with one of the ghost." Jazz sheepishly smiled.

Sam blinked, "That would make sense. Um…" Sam shook it off mentally, "…I have ghost powers, but I'm not like Danny. I was given plant powers by Undergrowth, but it only works when I'm around ghosts or anything ectoplasm related."

Tucker sighed, "I-um, was…changed. They placed technologies into my body, almost like Cyborg. Minus the whole obvious thing. I'm more of a technopathic, but as with Sam on the whole with ghosts or ectoplasm related. However, they serve their purpose to fill their boredom at CEAS and fighting against them is the very last thing to do. I don't know, but Danny's crazy on that plan."

"Totally, they're like…super strong, fast, and don't waste their time dealing with anyone." Sam explained.

Tucker agreed, "Escaping isn't a great idea, but I don't know about getting the world's attention. What if CEAS kills me to stop or end it?"

"Then, who is Technus if you chose not to assist, Tucker?" Maddie wondered.

Sam sighed, "Technus is a ghost and his powers is obsess with technologies. You probably remember his short world domination about five years ago."

"Except for the fact he lectures very annoying and stupid. He thinks he's the master of Technologies and I already know everything there's need to know. Oh, and how to use them. Hint is why I'm a technopathic." Tucker explained.

Jazz in good facts to find out about this situation and she thought it all out. She grasped the whole experience the two have been and definitely impressed since they have come out of their own closet. Maddie picked things up little by little about everything and she realized what her son has been the entire time.

"Help Danny in this escape mission of his and exposing the world," Maddie instructed, "Both of you are aware of CEAS ghostly organization and you already know what you're capable of. I'm sure teamwork is something most you are experienced in if you mentioned five years of dealing with this. Tucker, are you going to help Danny?"

The three members were surprised to find that Mrs. Fenton was already on action and for some reasons, Jazz was glad her mom found the letter. Something was going to turn alright, but a few confusion along the way about CEAS was more of special organization rather than a ghostly one. So far, it was giving them hope to know Danny would probably come home soon enough or at least before the possible baby would be born. They didn't know much or anything, but something was going to be a start.


	18. Chapter 17

The blur of dark red passing by in the sky headed over to the familiar home of a small apartment. The blur shaped into a human girl in a suit and she transformed back to African American side. She sighed and shook her head to the fact she had managed to deal with fifteen ghosts in a day. She wondered why the ghost boy hasn't showed up in a few months and she didn't care anyway.

Her father was still at work, so she was free to have some relaxing time as she sat down on the couch. Her eyes leveled down to the remotes and spotted the folded paper. She assumed her father might have left it there to let her know something. She opened it up and began to read it.

Her eyes widened at the shocking discovery to find herself reading a letter from Vlad Masters, the former Mayor! She hadn't heard from him in such a long time and wondered why he was kidnapped. She didn't bother questioning how it got here, but she figured he had his own reason.

"Is he talking about Tucker?" Valerie wondered.

Her head shook, but she knew Tucker hasn't been carrying a single thing of technology related and using resources like papers and pencils. She gulped and wondered what to do now. She didn't understand why or how in Vlad's request, but she felt the need to believe this man for once.

She looked at the clock and realized she has to get to work soon or she'd might lose the job. So, she gathered her stuff and her uniform and headed out the door. She couldn't leave the letter behind and bought it with her. She walked to work and got there with some spare time and spotted Tucker with Sam, Jazz, and…Mrs. Fenton? She rarely saw Danny's mother at this place, but she wasn't too sure why. She walked up to Tucker with a gentle smile.

"Hey Tucker, can we talk?" She wondered.

Tucker looked up and saw Valerie with a smile. He nodded and waited.

"Sure, Val, what's up?" Tucker kept smiling.

Valerie sighed, "I need to talk to you alone, actually. Can we talk at the back of the Nasty Burger?"

He blinked, "Oh, sure. I'll be right back guys." He told the other girls.

Valerie felt strange having to do this, but she didn't want to be letting herself down if it meant Tucker involved. They walked outside of the Nasty Burger building and gained the privacy away from everyone else. Tucker slipped his hands into his pocket and wondered what Valerie might have wanted to talk about this time.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but I think you should start using your cell phones again or at least your PDA. It's weird not seeing you using them." Valerie sighed.

Tucker wasn't too sure how to respond to that, especially it's something he's not comfortable about exposing. He slowly understood her reason, but he felt it wasn't enough.

"I appreciate it, Valerie, but I'm never going back on touching technologies. I'm sticking with old tradition and that's paper and pencils and books." He sheepishly smiled.

Her head shook, "I'm not believing that, Tucker."

He shrugged, "I don't believe what you said either."

Valerie mentally cursed for not getting serious about it. Tucker tried not to look away, but the memories how Azar hurt him by inserting cords onto his arms and forced him to download several things at once. He was capable of downloading one thing at a time and it wouldn't hurt, but Azar wanted to see how much he could store up. That was…until he broke down and they had to restore him back to normal. Tucker never forgot cruel work and how has the experiment caused to be too much to handle for him. He managed to push it back in mind and focused on his dear friend.

"Fine, I'll explain. I got a letter from someone who wants me to get you back into your technology loving so you'll end up saving the world or be a great hero or something." Valerie groaned.

'_Letter? Did Danny send Valerie one too?_' Tucker thought.

It was unusual for Tucker to see Danny asking another help or backing it up, but he didn't think his best friend would do that. He looked up at her eyes and focused on this situation.

"May I see the letter?" Tucker requested.

Valerie nodded, "Yeah," She hurried to get it out of her pocket and handed it to him, "But I don't know why he insisted I'd help you."

Tucker nodded and began to read the letter from Vlad Masters. Tucker was rather surprised to see the former mayor wrote a letter to Valerie, let alone he used Valerie five years ago, and manipulated her as well. However, he knew Vlad wasn't kidding or joking. His head shook several times and he grabbed Valerie to the others. He immediately showed the letter to Sam and she picked up on reading into it. The gothic girl grew shock about it and couldn't believe it.

"So, Danny and Vlad are working together…" She muttered about drastic escape was more stupid to do.

Valerie blinked, "What are you guys talking about escape for?"

Jazz was eagerly to read it and Sam handed it over as her mother joined along to read as well. Maddie immediately recognized her friend's handwriting no doubt about it.

Sam sighed, "Valerie…tell your boss you're with Manson for the day. He knows me and tell him I owe him."

Valerie stared at the girl, "Uh, Sam, I can't just tell my boss that-"

"Just do it!" Sam snapped, "We'll explain, alright?"

Valerie backed off a bit, but knowing Danny's best girl-friend was someone not to be messing around or kidding around. She nodded and rushed over to her boss at the counter. He nodded willingly since he heard 'Manson'. The huntress was surprised to see she got off such easy because of Sam. She joined up with the others and Jazz was too much in her mind to calculate everything down for a mere science obvious. Jazz drove everyone right over back to Sam's place and much closer. Tucker remained in between Sam and Valerie with his strong nervous of the car and its technologies. His body wanted to desperately break out and fix the car in a matter of second. He wanted to get rid of the old oil inside his motor feet. His eyes fixed on the girls' legs, but it didn't make him turn on.

Valerie noticed how Tucker was very restraint on something, but she couldn't place her fingers why. Sam felt somewhat weak for not being a part of the fresh air and stuck in the car. She quickly rolled down the window and relieved to feel the Earth's natural weather. Her eyes noticed the nature's growing work like the trees and their leaves. Everything she saw, she wanted to make it grow and protect it. The gothic girl knew she already spent three hours in the greenhouse in the morning, but to her, it wasn't enough. She constantly needed to rely on caring for the nature and feeding on them by their energy. She hated to feel disconnected from plants, but she couldn't disconnect herself from people either.

In the back of her mind, she could remember how Azar lit up a large candle and almost got Sam burned and weaker from the fire source. She couldn't stand up or protect herself every time the fire was in the room. Azar enjoyed torturing Sam at all her will and showing Sam that she shouldn't defy Azar. No matter what, Sam couldn't go against or fight for herself. It meant harm or pain or sometimes, both. The fire was too unnatural to go through.

Jazz parked her car and everyone got out, yet, Sam and Tucker were the first to get out, as they wasted no time. Valerie wanted to know what's with them, but she kept herself quiet. They headed into Sam's house and helped themselves onto her living room couch. Valerie noticed it was very…prohibitive and quite modern or up to date. She sat down, wondering what this might have been about, and Sam constantly paced back and forth with all of her worries. Tucker kept himself distance from any technologies close to him. Jazz pulled out the letter from Danny and showed it to Valerie.

"This might explain a little, but you can't go telling anyone or blackmailing us on this." Jazz said.

Valerie didn't understand why it was necessary to say so otherwise, but she held the letter and began to read it. She knew it was Danny, but the way he was pointing out was much more obvious. At first, she was confused about CEAS and the things that were going on. Until she saw the very word, 'Half Ghost' and her heart dropped into her stomach. She kept reading and felt frustrated at much thought.

"Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton! Just like his little cousin? Just like Vlad Masters?" She groaned as if this was disgusting.

Tucker sighed, "Yes-"

"But why didn't he tell me? I could have damn well stop hunting him and might have caused less problem for him!" Valerie dashed off from her seat and froze at the shocking discovery, "It's no wonder why the hell you hate me, Sam!"

"-I don't hate you, Valerie! I hate it when you hurt him! Besides, that's not the point-"

"-It is the point!"

Jazz jumped up, "-Enough! Danny, Vlad, and the other two are kidnapped right now. The serious thing is that CEAS don't take kindly in escaping and what the two half ghosts are doing right now is really dangerous, especially when two people there are pregnant!" Jazz huffed as she pointed out flatly.

Everyone looked at Jazz with such bewildered look to see Jazz hasn't stopped surprising them.

Valerie paced herself back onto the couch slowly and found herself startling. Everything that had gone on in one day wasn't something they truly expected it to be, nor to know all of this. The two letters were evidence to prove what have might be going on, but a start.

"Then what are we going to do, Jazz?" Sam wondered.

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, it's not like they have kidnapped Valerie yet."

"What?" Valerie turned her head to strike at Tucker.

He chuckled awkwardly, "They'll kidnap anyone if they find you valuable or have an idea what to experiment on you for. They already have with Sam and me."

Valerie had a ghostly appearance and knowing that Tucker wasn't kidding. Sam hugged herself to avoid discussing about it, but it wasn't as anyone could have saved them. Even Danny had no clue about it. All he knew was they were taken and he couldn't save them when going after CEAS. Maddie felt terrible not being involved as more than she expected to be, but she knew something about her son was different for a change. Just didn't think of half ghost explanatory or theory. Everyone finally sat down, but Jazz remained stood. She looked at them, not giving them a chance to let their guards down, and somehow form up an idea.

"We are going to rescue Danny and the others while they try to escape. Every one of us can do something and take responsibility. We are a team and not just any team. We're Phantom Team and damn well, we're not going to let anything happen to them. Tucker, you are capable of hacking into anything. You have got to stop fearing the past and let it go. Whatever they did, they can't repeat it." Jazz turned to Sam, "Sam, I know you can definitely put serious words out and be able to protect yourself and others with your earthly ability." Over to her mother, "Mom, you can fight off with your badass kick and show no fear or mercy. Danny has learned a lot through your experience and he didn't get it off easy through dealing with you, but he has faith in you to protect him." Jazz finally turned to the huntress, "Valerie, don't drown yourself in a past either. Danny made sure he didn't hurt you and he made sure you weren't being trapped by ghosts he knew well himself. You're capable of the same as Tucker to hack into things and destroy well materials that are impossible to break. All of us as a team can make sure nothing would go wrong or let CEAS get away with anything. It's time we stop them and face them." Jazz looked at the letters.

Everyone repeated the words Jasmine has spoken and wallowed it. There were emotions mixing in to confide everything they have went through and experienced through without a doubt. Five years was a huge difference to realize and knowing from the heart to what they stood for as a team.

Jazz smirked and nodded at the fact her brother has given more tips that are helpful as well without even acknowledging the fact either.

"And I'm going to write the letter back to Danny. I'm sure he'll know where he is somewhat. In fact, I know little of Luna and she's always writing to her children, including to those who are pregnant and once the letters were sent to you, you can write it back to her and she'll get it back." Jazz held her smirk up.

The others were interested on the plan and Sam rushed to get some papers and writing tools. They all gathered in the kitchen and Jazz chose to reply to keep it at a cool level. They all discussed at some of the ideas how to reply back a letter for Danny and manage their own plan.

As Jazz writes:

_Danny!_

_You have no idea how happy I am to see your letter. I'm actually surprised you're with Robin and Luna. I didn't think they're kidnap along with you and Vlad. I hope you guys aren't arguing and keeping it cool headed. I am shock that you and Robin are pregnant! That defies against the law and considers being rape!_

_Danny, I do not think an escape is a wise choice! You know what they have done to your friends and what they have been through. Don't risk it if it's going to make things worse! Don't, please little brother. It's not worth it. Just wait until they release you. Then, you can expose them when none of you are at risk._

_Besides, how are you going to escape if Sam and Tucker couldn't? They have tried and failed. Lastly, they have had faced serious consequences and affect them personally. I advise you don't anything that involved scarring you for the rest of your life. I don't care if you're a hero or not, don't do anything stupid. _

_About your craving, that's only natural. Your body is suggesting you to eat something that is needed, but you might want to talk to Vlad about that. I saw him reading a few pregnancies books. I seriously do not want to know who is the father is, but I'm surprised they got you pregnant. Please be smart about this, Danny. I miss you so much and so is everyone else. Heck, dad misses you when he thought you're staying home for the summer and right now, he believes you're in college. I got your college covered so no one thinks you're missing. Even Vlad's missing appearance. Do you have any idea how easy it is to hack into his computer and be able to act out as his company without needing to be in person? I'm not sure how to help out, but I'm covering as much as I can. _

_Your big sister, Jazz…will always be overprotective and worrywart for you. _

Jazz sighed and everyone agreed on what they were reading into. So, Jazz folded up the letter and all of a sudden, it disappeared out of her hands! She doubled check to see where it went and came down to her own conclusion. It was with Danny by now she had to believe.

"Well, Danny should get it, but Luna's powers are something else."

Maddie pouted, "Who is Luna anyway?"

Sam agreed, "Yeah, I never heard of a hero name Luna."

Tucker joined in, "And what type of a hero is she anyway?"

Valerie has never realized how serious the team was in this work and striving to make things work. Jazz sighed and figured they had a long way to go before they get Danny and the others back home. They had no clue what they're going to be facing this time or deal with. Tucker was in a state that he was going to overcome his fear somehow and Sam thought through about a few ideas. Valerie was lost on the whole thing, but she caught up on a few things here and there. Maddie recalled the times where she felt regret to the things she did. She knew her son was different, she didn't think out of a simple theory or believes a ghost and a human co-exist together. Now, what would happen if their plans work instead? 


	19. Chapter 18

A dark brunette man with sky blue eyes walked to the front door with a charming young woman in his arms. He kissed her cheek and she giggled off to such gentleman billionaire. He bid her good night and she went off to her car as she left. The billionaire eased off and headed over to a personal room. He took the grandfather clock entrance and elevated down to the cave.

He found his elder butler dusting off the batmobile and fixing a few things here and there like spec of scratches through difficult damage.

"Master Bruce, I am surprise to see you down early. Is Miss Donna gone for the day?" He wondered.

He nodded once, "Yes, Alfred. I need to work on a couple of-" Bruce noticed a small paper on his computer's keyboard and picked it up, "-Alfred, did you leave this paper behind?" He glanced over at the man.

Alfred looked at the sheet in the man's hand and held up no recognition.

"I'm afraid not, sir." His British accent said.

Bruce nodded and allowed Alfred to continue his job. He opened the letter and found himself reading important call. He knew who this was without a second doubt someone was contacting the man. He felt there was more than it has led on and he wasn't too sure.

"Why is Dick not saying the experiment was? Azar must have done something a little overboard. Perhaps she's somehow triggering his needs to escape as well," Bruce mentally shrugged his past with Azar.

He recalled the times when Azar had him chained up against the wall for hours and tested his patience along with threating weapons. He couldn't defend for himself and she wanted him to torture and cries. He remembered how she was intentionally sticking things in his body and let him feel pain. Azar had him completely conscious under the operation and he grew sick at the experimentation she performed on him.

Deeply, he feared her and Azar won domination. It took a month to be release and he spent three months to get back to normal. He often handed the job down to Batgirl and guided her. She didn't understand much at the time until couple of years ago. They took her and he couldn't help, but he knew he wasn't alone in this situation. He supported the idea of exposing CEAS and taking it to their high advantage.

He wasn't too sure how the letter got here, but he assumed there had to be someone delivering it and maybe the same as picking it up. He began to write the letter back to his former sidekick.

The billionaire wrote:

_Dear Adopted Son,_

_I will gather the others quietly as possible, but plan things out five times to be sure your escapes are in good hand. Knowing the woman, she will want you to fear her. If that's what she's looking for, then act a part. It might save the trouble, but I wish you luck._

_What is she doing to you? Batgirl was taken there and I don't know why you are there for more than a month or two. Most of the woman's experiments don't last more than two months. She has to be doing something a bit more serious. _

_Please set the date as soon as possible. The longer it is held off, the higher chances of letting that leader wins and knowing what is going on. If you can, observe her workers and their sections. You might be able to find useful ways to escape, unless you're trap with others that might have better advantages. Take it right away and let them know it's a part of a plan. _

_Let her think you fear her. _

_Bruce~_

Bruce didn't know how else to write it other than what's been obvious. He knew Robin had has been kidnapped for four months to be the least and it wasn't an ordinary kidnap and experiment plan for Azar. There was something to involve a risk like this, but he had to support Robin to get out safely and win the ending of CEAS for good.

Bruce folded the letter and set it down. He began to do a quick connection with one hero he knew personally and in a matter of sec-

"Hey Bruce, you called?"

The cheerful man in a red suit and yellow was already standing next to Bruce. The man sighed to see he should have spared some time. He turned over to the hero's attention and stood up to keep eye level.

"Yes and emergency as well." Bruce explained.

The hero brightly smiled, "Then why are we in the cave? Let's get to it!"

Bruce glared, "Not that. Robin has sent me a note of his kidnap by CEAS-"

"-seriously?" Flash was shocked, "That's like seven thousands time I have heard of CEAS and I haven't even found them. It's surprising they haven't caught up to me yet." His head shook.

"Somehow I wonder what made me choose to stay with you. Now, he's planning to end CEAS by letting the global know who they are. I need you to spread the words around with the heroes, villains, and allies that have been kidnapped into this. Tell them not to get involve immediately and wait until the worldwide connection is set to go." Bruce put out.

Flash frowned in greater disappointment to hear about all of this crap. He wondered himself as well as the famous night terror vigilant handled all of this.

"Fine! But you owe me a date and sex in bed for this." Flash wagged his finger at the man.

Bruce smirked, "Deal. If you get back here by midnight, the night will be all yours."

Flash slapped on Bruce's back with full of excitement and nodded to settle the deal. Flash sped out of the cave without any help and Bruce sighed. He somehow wondered in his mind on this situation for so long, but he didn't bother to question his sexuality much.

Bruce turned his head and noticed the letter was no longer there. He grew suspicious on how it shows up or disappears. Hopefully, it'd be safe enough. He joined upstairs and found Alfred in one of the many rooms in this mansion.

"Alfred, I will be going out at midnight tonight and have company in for the night." Bruce warned.

Alfred stood up straight after fixing up the books, "Is it Flash? I'm surprised you haven't proposed to the man and have him live here." The butler shook his head.

Bruce rolled his eyes, he didn't really had much interests in marriage at the moment, and too focus on running his companies and being Batman when's needed. He sighed and thought about it.

"Has he been talking about something, Alfred?" Bruce sat down and opened up the newspapers.

Alfred dusted the bookshelves, "He's been hinting on living here someday, but Flash doesn't have the guts to invite himself in easily."

Bruce chuckled, "I see. I suppose I should start letting him stay in the bedroom or leave it to be open door policy for him. I should warn you the CEAS will be worldwide known once Robin and the others escape. I got his letter."

Alfred almost dropped the dust brush and looked at the billionaire with full of shock about Robin involvement now.

"Sir, you mean to tell me the CEAS has taken him as well? I thought he was disappearing for a personal mission?" Alfred grew worried.

Bruce shook his head, "I'm afraid not. He's been there too long and knowing the woman there won't waste her time gaining fears."

Alfred sighed, "This is going to be a difficult time for everyone, I suppose. Shall I call the ones I know have been taken in by CEAS society?"

Bruce nodded and Alfred took off to deal with his own mission on the case. Bruce read the newspaper to pick up details on places or others' opinions on certain events going on between Gotham City or other places. In the back of his mind, he constantly wondered what might have been with Robin or the experiment has gone on.

Deeply, he felt regret of forcing the kid to stop being a hero and how Dick wanted to be fighting for the rights of Justice. Dick knew his role as Robin, the boy wonder, every day and come down to a strong hero. Everyone was familiar with the hero right away since Batman allowed the kid to be the sidekick, later on to be a partner, and lastly, the gunshot incident. His mind couldn't stand the guilt of not protecting his partner and failed to keep him safe. Instead, Robin saw nothing of the issue and already moved on. Instead, things grew worse between the two, how he wanted Dick live in a normal life and stop having a heavy burden on his shoulders. That hasn't changed a thing and Batman stayed out of Dick's choice over five years.

Now, he found himself in a situation where he believes Robin was capable of doing anything since he trained by the man for two years. Things have changed and time flew by before their eyes. It was certain much has changed between them and the way they think has changed drastically.


	20. Chapter 19

Morning felt more peaceful, even if the sun or the weather were impossible to tell since the ceiling blocked it all out. The privacy shield was no longer in the room and the two couples were in each other's arms in their sleep.

The sky blue eyes opened his eyes and saw the man with a smile. He snuggled up with the man and found comfort in this.

'_Five days, we'll be home_.' Danny thought.

Vlad sensed something and woke up to find the boy in his arm in comfort. He smiled even more as Danny saw him wake up.

"Good morning, little badger." Vlad began to soothe his boyfriend's bump.

Danny blushed, "Morning, Vlad."

Danny had no clue how to do his part of the relationship, but Vlad kept soothing him. His head rested on the man's chest and Vlad adored it.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower, Vlad." Danny felt guilty.

Vlad nodded, "Sure, Daniel. Do you need help with anything?"

Danny shook his head and slapped the man's chest softly for being a little ahead on their relationship.

"Pervert. I can take care of myself, I'm not that big yet." Danny chuckled.

Vlad grinned, "Oh? I will get to see you naked soon?"

Danny sighed, used his ecto energy on the pillow, and used telepathic against Vlad's face. The man caught it in his hands before being slammed to his face and Danny went off into the bathroom with full of tease. Vlad set the pillow down and smirked at his boyfriend. Luna walked up with her arms crossed and beamed at the man. Robin was already in the bathroom. Vlad looked over to the girl and wondered what she had to say.

"I see things got serious?" Luna hummed playfully.

Vlad sighed, "Only a start, but I'm surprised to see Daniel confess his feelings for me."

She nodded, "Took him a while, though. But," She looked at the man directly.

Vlad waited, but he wasn't too sure. She held out before saying anything or questioning anything else. He felt it was one of those must have a conversation about and how unimportant it was to the man possibly.

"But what?" Vlad questioned her.

She shrugged, "How come you haven't told him your real age? A billionaire like you graduated early in high school."

"-Vlad," Danny came in and heard the question from Luna, "-is that true, Vlad?"

Luna didn't realize Danny was quick with shower, but she backed away by heading over to the table for breakfast. Vlad sensed something had to be bothering the boy already. Vlad got up and met up with Danny to keep their attention head on.

"Daniel, why does my age matter?" Vlad soothed his boyfriend's arms.

He pouted, "It would save less trouble to know how long you're going to live for and all, Vlad. I'm nineteen and you're…what?"

Vlad's hands caressed the halfa's face, "One, I keep myself in good shape and healthy. I can live long as you can." His lips placed on the pale forehead's skin.

Danny blushed, "Vl-vlad, don't tease me here. I'm being serious and I'd have to know everything about you and learn about you and what if your birthday comes and I don't know how old you really are? I'd be the worse boyfriend on earth and-"

Vlad placed his finger onto the boy's lips and kept smiling.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging, Daniel. Besides, I graduated high school at the age of thirteen. I was blasted in the face by the proto-portal at fourteen. Twenty five years later, I'm sure you can add the math up."

Danny calculated it all in his head and found his answer right there obviously.

"You're thirty nine years old? You're twenty years older than me?" Danny finally felt like he could breathe.

Vlad smirked, "Actually, nineteen and half years older, but there's no reason to worry, Daniel."

The young halfa sighed, "It's comforting to know you're not my dad's age…but what's with the whole wanting my mom thing?"

Vlad chuckled, "I supposed that was my father had an issue with free choice of marriage or gay. He prefers I'd marry your mother until he passed away. I was looking for men, but none has suited my taste."

Danny lowered his head, "Oh, I didn't think you'd have a high standard taste in men."

The large hand lifted the boy's chin up, "Actually, you met my standard. Stubborn, strong, a heart of gold, forgiving, fighting spirit, understanding, dark brown hair, and blue eyes."

Danny's lips quivered, "Damn, you're picky. It's no wondered why I was your favorite crush."

"No, the best crush, but the best lover." Vlad rested his forehead against the boyfriend's.

Danny's cheeks glowed and happily, to hear it from the man he felt his feelings for so long without needing to be afraid.

"Danny, come." A command stepped in.

The spine froze on Danny after knowing the woman showed up in the room. Vlad felt worried and the need to not the boy out of his sight.

"C-can Vlad come?" Danny asked.

Azar held up her chin, "I'm afraid not. Now come." She wasted no time.

Danny gulped quietly, but refused to move an inch. Somehow, he listened to the woman anyway. The CEAS's leader led the way to a small room and Danny didn't question after that. The room was much of a doctor room and the freezing temperature, but he hardly noticed a thing.

"Lie down on the table please." Azar instructed.

Danny sighed and did what the woman wanted him to do. He mentally was glad she used her manner in some part.

"Shirt off." She added on.

Danny blinked and wasn't too sure whether it was safe or not to do this. He just do it to avoid any 'torture' through her and she nodded. She placed something of a clear cream onto his stomach or more of baby bump. He looked at her confusing about this.

"Have you been eating, drinking water, and taking a vitamin?" She asked.

Danny nodded, "Yes."

"Has Vlad returned to his eating habits?"

"Yes."

Azar hummed dreadfully, "Any movement of the baby?"

His head shook, "No."

"Any nightmare recurring?"

"No," Danny couldn't shake it off what Vlad mentioned.

"Do you remember the last nightmare?"

Danny wondered what was with the questioning of the stupid stuff. He thought she knew through her security camera, or try to stop them on the escape. Instead, it dawned on him on the fact she wasn't watching. No, they weren't being watched. It meant plans were safe more than anything, he could imagine.

"No, all my nightmares are impossible to remember." He said naturally.

Azar used some strange device to roll around his bump and he watched. He used to remember in health class and his heart skipped a beat. She was looking to see the baby and her eyes were fixed on a small machine that showed realistic details in golden and blackish to tell. She scanned around until she found the head. Danny tried to read it and noticed the feature, but he wasn't too sure, how big this one was.

"I-is-is that my baby?" He gasped.

Azar chuckled, "Yes, interested for the gender? So far, I detect five fingers on both hands, five toes on both feet, and the head with a face." She pointed out.

Danny gulped. He's been so curious, but his mind has been too occupied on escape for a while and trying to relax as well.

"Pl-please?"

"Danny, relax. There will be no death on your head and you're processing smoothly." She turned her head onto the machine to figure out the answer, "Are you ready to know the answer?"

Azar looked at Danny emotionless, but he knew he wasn't in any risk. He could feel the baby, but not much to know any movement yet.

"Yes." He said.

"A boy you are carrying." She announced.

Danny's lips quivered out of happiness and looked at the screen to see his baby. It was the best feeling he ever had so far since he came here. He can definitely imagine raising a boy with Vlad and living with the man as well.

"A-a-a boy!" He chuckled.

Azar nodded, "Yes and so far this hybrid is looking healthy and right in his proper size." Azar disconnected the machine and handed a few paper towels to the boy.

Danny shrunk an awkward smile at the woman and she went onto filing on important data on this. He wiped off the strange cream on his stomach and happily to know what baby he was carrying. He was so excited to tell Vlad and everything. His heart was beating so fast, he just couldn't wait!

Once Azar finished writing, she took Danny back to his room with the others, and Vlad quickly ran into his boyfriend into his arms. The man constantly kissed the boy's head and knowing nothing was serious. Luna sighed at the fact everything turned out alright, but she questioned herself about why Danny was shirtless. Robin was eating his cercal with the whole they're a couple now. Azar was no longer with them.

"Oh, Daniel-"

"-Vlad!" Danny perked up and held the man's hand, "I'm having a boy! We're having a boy!" He chuckled with much excitement.

The billionaire's eyes widened with such news and his jaw dropped instantly. Danny enjoyed the reaction so far and the man shuttered to find the right way to react. He hugged onto Danny and carried him as they spun in the air with their flight ability. Vlad kissed his boyfriend several times and chuckled.

"A boy! A boy! Oh, Daniel, that's amazing!" Vlad couldn't say it in any other ways.

Luna gasped and chuckled at the news Danny has come in. For some reason, she looked forward to find out as well. She sat down next to Robin and they exchanged glances. They wondered if they could find out soon. She held his hand and he blushed.

"I can't believe we got to find out soon! I can't wait to go home and tell everyone! Ooh! And get this, we have total privacy in this room. Azar doesn't seem to know anything we're up to." Danny smirked.

"And Danny, you have a letter returned." Luna commented.

Danny jerked his head over to her and blinked.

"I do? How did it get here?"

Luna smiled, "When I write to people, they write back, and fold it up. It automatically returns. It seems to me whomever you wrote to, knows how my power works out."

Danny blinked, "Jazz is really good! Where is it?"

Luna pointed at the table, "Over there."

Danny held onto one of Vlad's hands and raced over to the table. He spotted the letter and began to read it. He missed his big sister for four months, but this was much worse than she went to college. He'd be able to talk to her when she's there when he needed her, but here. He couldn't even talk to her and hear her voice. He missed that.

The first part, he was glad her sister figured out what the experiment was about. Next, he frowned to see she didn't approve of the escape and started to feel bad. He knew what his friends went through, but why was his sister insisting on staying? Maybe it was best she should know what Azar was up to. Later on, he was shocked to read what she suggested him to do without even realizing they're an item.

"Uh, Vlad. Is it true you've read pregnancy books?" Danny glanced up at the man.

He chuckled, "I guess she remembers those five years ago, but yes. It is true, why?"

"She says you should be able to help me on my craving? What's craving, by the way?"

Vlad nodded, "You're having cravings? It's like you're into something you're in the mood to eat for. However, I can handle more than just a craving. It's all the basic things for woman that goes through and besides, I didn't think I'd need the knowledge anyway after my father passed away. Now, this can be varied since you're a male who's pregnant."

Danny was eager to learn everything about Vlad himself, but right now. He needed to get his sister has to realize the plan must go. Why they have to escape big time? There wasn't a choice anyway. He sat down and grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pen to write. Vlad read what his sister wrote back and understood why he was eager to write back. He was surprised his sister wouldn't allow it or approve much of this situation, but he trusted the others on this plan anyway.

To what Danny wrote:

_Hey Jazz,_

_Thanks for telling me not to escape and all, but there's no choice. If we stayed, one baby will die and only one of us will be stuck here for good. We refuse to let anything happen and I'm sorry, Jazz. We're escaping soon, but I'll let you know when I get out. _

_Um, thanks for the point out about Vlad. Funny, how you pointed out he reads pregnancy books and the fact we're…um…dating? I know, how the hell is your little brother gay? I always have been, just afraid to come out of the closet to become __him__. So I stopped being afraid and now accept myself for who I am. I'm literally glowing they say. _

_Oh, you got a nephew by the way. I just found out today. Apparently, the woman chose kindness and gentleness today with me. Odd enough, she doesn't have enough security in the room cell she puts us all in. She doesn't have much of a clue either. We're being careful, I promise. We spent weeks on working things out and Robin is in charge with strategies. Luna is going to transport us out once I damage the ceiling. Vlad got a place out here. We're in North Dakota. Small town too, but I doubt the small town care about a blimp. _

_I promise, we're being careful. And thanks for the double cover up. Robin got his team covering for him, so there's no worry. Luna…um, not sure how that works out for her. As long nothing happens to the babies, she won't be in severe pain. Vlad and I are going to be doing some talk about the nephew of yours. Funny, I was awed when I saw him on that computer screen thingy. He's beautiful, Jazz, beautiful more than I have imagined. So small, but beautiful. I wonder if I can get a picture of him, so I can share it with you, but I don't think the woman would let me. I think we're going to find out with Robin by tomorrow. Maybe…depends on the woman's mood I guess. _

_Oh! I just found out Vlad is nineteen and half years older than me. Cool, huh? I don't have to worry about dating someone who was old enough to be my dad or anything! He's so much younger than I realized. I thought he was a year or two younger than mom and dad, but wow! Who knew! Well, love you, sis! I can't wait to have a hug from you, but tell dad to not hug me. You still haven't told them about my ghost half secret, have you? _

_Love your little brother, Danny_

Danny sighed and folded the letter as it disappeared. He knew it was being on the way to his sister, but he hoped that would work out somehow for him. There was so much to deal with right now, but he can't help it when his sister worries too much. He didn't need that right now and best thing to do was let her calm down a bit more. On the other hand, did he say too much? He wasn't too sure.


	21. Chapter 20

Jazz spent all day gathering information from Sam and Tucker to know what they were dealing with. She found things she shouldn't have to know at all. Things she knew CEAS were breaking the law and she had to do something about it. Legally, of course, but she couldn't place her fingers on the letter her brother sent. He wanted to escape with the team and expose the organization for a reason, but she doesn't get it why now and risk it?

She finally have her mom to sleep, removed the guilt, and regrets of hurting Phantom half, but Maddie finally slept due to over worked up on nothing. Jazz didn't dare to sleep until she got the information onto her computer up. She already contacted two colleges online that she and her brother would be on "Winter Vacation" this early for family nonsense. They believed her already and considered it because of the grades were outstanding. Even as Vlad Masters' role, she got them convinced that he needed a desperate vacation after working nonstop. Everyone knew the man was workaholic and they allowed him a few weeks.

Jazz managed to get three weeks to hold off or this was going to be serious plan to help her little brother without telling him. She thought of one of the member that's kidnapped and recalled some of the history. She hurried onto the computer and researched on the internet about Robin. She found where the city he originally fought for and studied Robin's mentor. She nodded in greater interests and decided to take advantage of this. She needed to do something to make things be successful.

She started to write down a few things here and there and gathered inform facts and data for herself. She packed up her own things, set up some of the equipment, and fixed on the spectra speeder due to her knowledge. She knew her dad wouldn't be home until Sunday and it was already Friday here. It was going to be more than just two-day plan. So, she wrote out a letter for her dad with an extreme and believable excuse why they'd be gone for a week and a half.

After that, she prepared the meals and left instructions for her dad to how to finish cooking them. She knew it would be enough to last three weeks for her dad and felt glad she covered that part up. She hasn't bothered to put her mind to sleep at least and somehow regained new energy jolt inside her. She looked at the clock and noticed time has gone by. She picked up her phone and called one person.

"Jazz, I know your brother is kidnapped, but there is no excuse of calling me this early to get a head start." Sam muttered.

Jazz sighed, "Sorry, Sam. We have to leave soon and you're coming. So pack up your stuff for two weeks and whatever you need. We're going to Gotham City."

Sam's jaw dropped, "You're frigging kidding me? That is like the coolest city ever in my book!"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "We're not going because of the coolness, Batman is there, and he should be able to help us out since his former sidekick is involved as well." She explained.

"Still! It's better than nothing, but you realize Batman patrols when crimes are active, right?"

"Sam! Just get ready and we'll talk about it when we head over there."

"Alright, I'll wake up Tucker and tell him-"

"-He's at your place?"

"His parents are having a family reunion and you know how he gets with technologies, he can't be in a room full of it or he'll crack down."

"Tell him we're riding in the spectra speeder."

"He'll be fine, he just needs to work on using them."

Jazz shook her head, "He has enough self-control already for a year now. I have faith in him he's stronger than he thinks. Bring his PDA too. He'll need that as well."

"Got it, but you know what? We should get Robin's team involved as well since he's their leader." Sam pointed out.

"We might as well get all the help-" Jazz jerked her head at the table, "-Danny wrote back now."

"Oh, what is he saying this time?" Sam eagerly to hear it.

Jazz reads it aloud for Sam and found some interesting news and how things were turning out. Sam was a bit shock for two news, but it was comforting to know either ways that it was going to work out fine for Danny. Sam just didn't know how to react for Robin either.

"…my brother is having a baby boy?" Jazz found herself more shock with that.

Sam huffed, "And he's gay? It's no wonder why he hasn't been crushing on girls."

Jazz chuckled, "Actually, I knew that. Like he said, he's been afraid to become Dan if he be himself."

"I guess he does connect to us on some level there."

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, but please get here by eight, we leave at eight thirty. I'll call Valerie and let mom know. Everyone is coming. So bring what you think you'll need, even your money might help us out on hotel or something."

"Gotcha, but oh man! Gotham City, here we come!" Much excitement to Sam's adventure.

Jazz shook her head, definitely unsure how to react to someone's addiction to dark things in life, and she started to contact Valerie after they hung up.

"Oh, please don't tell me I'm needed to fight a ghost right now because sleep is what I really need." Valerie complained.

Jazz blinked, "Uh, Valerie, the ghost portal is closed right now and under lock too. Look, pack your stuff up for two weeks because we're going to Gotham City today. Get here by eight and we leave at eight thirty. Bring whatever you think is necessary. We might have to go see the Titan in Jump City as well."

"Whoa, that's a lot of last minute planning, don't you think?"

Jazz sighed, "Unfortunately, we don't have much time. I got a letter from Danny and he seems eager to escape. I don't know when he's escaping or not, but it's best we help him and the others out soon."

"Damn, I'll be over soon as possible. Mind if I bring poptart? Dammit, I forgot! I have to work for two weeks."

"Call in to your boss that your uncle has passed away or something. He should give you at least two or three weeks off for that."

"And didn't anyone tell you lying is bad?"

"And didn't you know in the superhero world lying is necessary to keep people safe from finding out the truth?" Jazz held up her chin, even though she shouldn't have to.

"Clever."

"Thanks and yes, you can bring them. Bring whatever you think you need."

"Will do, Jazz."

They both hung up and Maddie came down, yawning her head off, and noticed her daughter was putting her cell phone onto the charger. She blinked and noticed the suitcase was full.

"Jasmine, sweetie, what's going on?" Maddie asked.

She sighed, "Mom, we're going to Gotham City. I got our stuff packed, cooked the stuff for dad and left instruction on how, and left a good explanation why we're not home, and called everyone already." She handed her mom the letter, "And Danny wrote back." She smiled sheepishly.

Maddie didn't expect this to happen overnight, but she had to see it that way somehow. She reads the letter her son wrote recently and found herself surprised with the news and everything.

"They're in North Dakota and since when he is into Vlad? And does that means I'm a grandmother to a grandson?" Maddie had to be sure.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, Danny has been gay, just haven't shown much of it due to his own fear. And yes, you're a grandma now, mom."

"Fear of what? That I'd be mad at him for being gay? Or he's dating Vlad?"

Jazz chuckled, "No, it's something that happened and I think he fears of being evil. If you ever hear him screaming and suddenly it's all over? Vlad has been comforting Danny to end the nightmare."

Maddie blinked, "How can Vlad do that when he doesn't live here? Wouldn't that get him in more risk?"

"He's the other half ghost, mom. He can teleport here when he hears Danny's screaming or when he calls him."

"…which half ghost is Vlad?"

"Wisconsin Ghost?" She felt a little worried on her smile.

Maddie froze after learning more than she thought. She had no idea, but it was much more than she could imagine and couldn't believe her eyes. She started to connect the dot with everything had happened and the way her son has acted with the man.

"I'm going to have a cup of coffee." Maddie commented.

Jazz nodded and went off to do door locking and dad proof as well. She couldn't let her dad find things and make things worse than it would be. She double checked around the house and made sure nothing would be more serious or be an issue at all. She went back downstairs and found her mom already in her HAZMAT suit with a cup of coffee. Jazz joined along and helped herself some coffee.

"Mom? Are you alright? I mean, with the overloaded discovery might be too much to take in and you're probably feel like you don't deserve to know this unless they tell you otherwise-"

Maddie chuckled, "No, sweetie. I understand it's his secret and I'll wait until he's ready to tell me and even with Vlad."

Jazz sat down and stirred her drink, "Oh…sorry for the over analyzing. We're just…different from the rest of the world here."

"Different means we're made to make a difference. Now, I should let you know that purple HAZMAT suit is yours. I designed it last year in case we have another dark ghost trying to take over Amity Park or something. That suit has weapons, flight board, automatic Fenton Thermos, and lastly, the spectra speeder contact if you need a ride, it'll come to you right away."

Jazz smiled, "Awesome. I guess that would be helpful too. Does that mean you have the same thing with your suit too?"

Maddie nodded, "Yes."

Jazz sipped her cup, glad to know a few things were set to go, and everything. It was comforting to the fact they have something to protect themselves. Jazz looked at the letter from her brother and sighed. She knew she had to write back before leaving.

"What time is the others coming here and when will we be leaving?" Maddie asked.

"At eight and leave by eight thirty." She explained, "I already got a direction to get to Gotham City and we're planning on getting a hold of Batman somehow. He should be able to help us on getting Danny ready to escape and the others as well."

"So let me get this straight, the CEAS is not a ghost organization?"

Jazz shook her head, "No, they like to experiment particular people. I don't know how they found out about us, though, but then again, they probably found out what we had no clue about. It sounded like Azar, the leader, is addicted to torturing people and finding their extreme weakness to no end. I don't see much other than her own enjoyment of winning. She has too much power, no one wants to go against her and fear her the most. Even Sam and Tucker fear her greatly, but we have no idea who we're really going up against."

Maddie gulped, knowing the consequences weighed her shoulders heavily, and took a deep breath.

"We're going to fight against them and show them they don't mess with my son's team and the world's top billionaire."

Jazz grinned, "And they don't go messing with Batman either and possibly Robin's team." Then, a frown appeared, "…what about Luna? I'm not even sure who'd be on her side. Does she work with anyone?"

Maddie sighed, "Unfortunately, we won't know until we find out. Now, go and try on the purple suit. I need to adjust a couple of things."

Jazz sighed and agreed anyway. Her mind was on too much information and they were going to have a long ride over to Gotham City. They had no idea what was coming for them. Jazz rushed into the lab and spotted the purple suit. She puts it on and made sure her clothes were able to fit on as well. This showed her curve, but not too much like her mother, and she saw herself in the mirror.

Maddie joined in and approved how it all fits her daughter. She used some sort of tool and adjusted a few things here and there. Jazz didn't move much and kept herself in a comfortable position. She can definitely feel in control of the entire suit's ability. Maddie sighed and gave her daughter a thumb up.

"All set now." Maddie stood up to level eye contact.

Jazz grinned, "Thanks, mom. I'm going to put the suitcase in the back of the spectra speeder."

"You know how to use the spectra speeder?"

"Yes," Jazz nodded, "For about five years now."

Maddie blinked, "That thing is only five years old and all of you have used it?" She shook her head.

Jazz chuckled, "I know, mom." She patted her mom's shoulder.

Maddie had no idea these years and somehow, sinking it down to keep it in mind. Jazz went to take care of the suitcase and Maddie gathered her supplies for the trip. All in all, it was much more than a simple adventure.

Once Jazz got the suitcase, she sat down in the kitchen table and writing a letter back to her brother. She knew she had to stall some time or at least stall her brother for an extra week.

_Hi Danny,_

_I'm glad you're being yourself, but Vlad? I didn't realize you had feelings for him. Anyway, congratulations on having a boy. I can't wait to meet the little guy and everything. I hope they're feeding you and everything so the baby can grow healthy. It seems to me the woman is not going in harm's way for this baby, but allowing one baby to live. I hope you and Robin are being careful._

_Please, please, please, please think it through several times on the escape plan, Danny. There's no telling what could happen. By the way, North Dakota? Did you use the stars to figure out where you guys are? Not much of a secret place, but that's farther than Vlad lives as in four days trip._

_Relax, your secret is still safe. I'm covering your missing appearance and no one knows anyway. Christmas isn't going to be the same for anyone anyway. By the way, it's December third if you wanted to know at all. If you're not out by the twentieth, I'll have to come up a story why you aren't coming home for Christmas._

_Please be safe and careful! I want my nephew alive and safe and healthy! I love you little brother and I miss you so much. _

_Love your only sister, Jasmine_

Jazz reread what she wrote to her brother and felt it was best to say things this way. She folded it up and watched it disappeared anyway. She held her breath and hoped it'd turn out well for her. She had no idea what to expect in his next reaction or anything else. She glanced up at the clock and knowing it was a few minutes away from eight o'clock. It was over an hour since she called Sam and Valerie, but much to think about.

A doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Sam and Tucker were ready and their suitcases with them. She let them in.

"Hey guys, sorry about ruining a good sleep, but it'll take about five hours or more getting to Gotham City."

Sam shrugged, "Who cares. We're going to help Danny, Vlad, Robin, and Luna here. Especially the babies they're carrying."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah and for once, we're going to do something about it." He smirked.

Jazz smiled, "Meaning stop fearing and accept faith?"

Tucker chuckled, "And going back to being Tucker Techno geek? Totally, before Sam woke me up. I had a dream using technologies again and how friendly they were. I wanted it to happen and going for it now. Sam got the latest PDA and equipment I'll need. The rest, I can handle."

Jazz was relieved to see the dream was effective for Tucker, but she wasn't too sure with Sam. Maybe Gotham City was all she needed. Maddie joined in the room as the doorbell rang at the same time. Jazz went to answer it and saw Valerie with a suitcase as well.

"Come on in, Valerie. Everyone's here now." Jazz pointed out.

Valerie nodded and came in, "Good, let's get our stuff in whatever ride we're going in and head over now. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get everyone home." Valerie had no doubt in herself.

Everyone immediately agreed on the plan and Jazz took everyone to the lab to work on their suitcases in the back of the spectra Speeder. Valerie wasn't too sure of the machine ride since she hasn't been in this before. Maddie made sure the ride had enough fuel to pack on and grabbed a couple of extra fuel inside a small storage. Tucker took over the ride and used Jazz's instruction on getting to the location. Sam sat next to him and held a flower planet. Plus, she provided a necklace for Tucker and her to have ecto energy. It was much easier to gain in control of their new source of power. They had to be careful exposing it, but what other choice did they have?

Jazz joined with the other girls and spectra speeder took off to leave Amity Park. Everyone grew nervous of this mission and kept their hope up knowing they were going to fight back this time. No one was going to stop them and CEAS had to watch out.

Valerie sighed and observed the ride a little carefully. She never thought of being in this thing before in her life and Maddie noticed how well Tucker was handling this. Sam checked on the ride's motor and data for anything to be changed or need to know.

"So, Jazz, so what's the plan on getting Batman's attention? A vigilant hero isn't easy to get a hold of." Sam turned.

Jazz shrugged, "My theory is night time would be a perfect chance to get his attention and maybe help him out during a crime scene or something."

Tucker nodded, "True or we can use his Batsignal to get his attention." He pointed out.

No one thought of that before.

"Not a bad idea, Tucker." Valerie smirked, "So where is the light for Batsignal?"

Tucker smirked back, "Hello? I'm practically like a half android and half human. I can make light with my eyes."

Jazz approved, "As long you're comfortable, let's go with that idea. We'll have to pick a good roof."

"Definitely, but a private roof like…the Wayne company's. No one should be able to see anything up there." Sam pointed out.

Valerie chuckled, "How do you know that for sure, Sam?"

"Because being on the roof has a greater advantage, but when you run a company or two…you know no one likes to stare at the company's light for a period of time."

Valerie wasn't too sure or how Sam knew, but she went along with it for now. Maddie spent time learning everything with everyone and how they worked together as a team. They were going to be in a long ride, but nothing was going to stop them from ending CEAS for good.


	22. Chapter 21

While the gay couples were talking about names, Robin received his letter back from Bruce and hurried up to read it. Luna joined in curiously and she didn't understand much.

"You're adopted? And who's Bruce? Is your adopted father or something?" Luna wondered.

Robin sighed, "Um, I'll explain later…" He wasn't too sure how to say it without exposing identities.

"You mean, Bruce Wayne?" Vlad perked up, "I remember his strange behavior one day and I wanted to find out why. Is he what I believe he is?" Vlad questioned.

Danny sighed and shook his head. Robin had no idea that was an easy to catch on, especially the fact none had privacy in this cell room, and Luna was too curious about all of this.

"Well, Robin?" Her arms crossed.

He sighed, "Yes, it's Bruce Wayne and yeah…he's my mentor."

"So wait," Danny paused, "Does that makes you Dick Grayson?" He awed, "Oh man, I saw your show back in Amity Park when I was eight!" Then it dawned on him, "Ooh, gee, sorry about your parents…sorry." Danny shrunk into Vlad's arms.

Robin had no idea Danny was a huge fan of the Flying Grayson, but he hadn't heard that in a long time. They all knew his identity, it was bound to be found out sooner or later.

"Anyway, Bruce…or Batman suggested that we fear Azar. He's sending messages to all who has been caught into this and wants this exposure out as soon as possible. Plus, we need to look out carefully for anything that might help us like something to shut down the shield or others to our own advantage. So far, we are using each other. What we need is to use the others outside of this room."

Danny agreed instantly, "I noticed there are only a few workers on certain machine, but the rest of the sections are left alone."

Everyone was more surprised to see Danny's observation today or at all lately. For some reason, it was better than nothing. The gay couples joined up at the table and helped themselves for more breakfast out of hunger. Luna kept herself quiet since she wasn't used this figuring out, but she listened in on everything that went on. It was interesting for her to find out how heroes work or former villains. She didn't think all this time they were decent boys here.

"If we can find the lever for the shield, it might save us the trouble. Daniel, you have telekinesis, you can trigger pulling it down. The shield is out of order,"

Robin smirked, "We can escape quietly."

"And stall us some time!" Danny chuckled.

Vlad nodded, "Precisely. Now, since we knew what happened today. Azar will surely get Robin and find out his baby's gender."

Robin nodded, "I'll look out carefully without being suspected. Most of it is written in English, so it should be easy to tell which controls the shield."

Everyone was excited to make it happen and all of a sudden, a paper appeared in front of Danny. He looked down and picked it up to read it. He sighed and glad his sister allowed it at least. Vlad read along and chuckled.

"She truly worries about you, Daniel."

Danny hummed, "Yeah, I know. But, what's the point of looking forward for Christmas? Mom and dad are going to argue like usual, the turkey will come to life, and everyone's cheeriness is going to rub me in the wrong direction."

Vlad chuckled, "Why not join me for Christmas? I plan on going to see my mother and at her place, it's peaceful with her and my sisters."

Danny blinked, "You have sisters?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, you have sisters, Vlad? There's no article saying you have a family in that account."

Vlad nodded, "I supposed after the incident. I changed my past life to be erased and my last name was known as Bukin. I hated the name so much."

"Your family came from Russia, interesting." Robin commented.

Vlad sighed and didn't approve much of a former last name. Danny grew to understand why, but he wouldn't care where their family came from as long they have each other.

"But Vlad? Your sisters and your mom are going to realize I'm pregnant." His finger pointed the man's arm.

The billionaire chuckled, "No worry, we'll put you under a good turtleneck sweater and they won't know a thing." The man's fingers brushed the boy's cheeks.

Danny felt better knowing that Vlad was going to make his Christmas worth looking forward to. It meant they were going to have a wonderful time, but he mentally shook his head and remember where he was right now.

"Anyway, my sister said today is the third of December. We have to get home in five days…or soon once we find out what's the baby's gender for you guys." Danny pointed out.

Robin blinked, "Bruce did say the sooner the better would be a wise option."

"Then, let's get into this fucking plan. It's been four months and I already hate the woman enough." Luna crossed her arms.

Everyone agreed. For some reason, they thought it was best to go by that kind of a plan.

"I can't fucking wait until she drop dead." Luna said.

"Oh? Why don't you kill me now, Luna? You have plenty of options when you had all the choice to do it anytime." Azar smirked.

Everyone turned their head over to the leader and didn't really cared much of her present since she constantly made them miserable every day since they got here. Luna rolled her eyes and held her breath together.

"Whatever, I'd need a weapon to kill you and I don't have a spell for that, bitch. Now, why are you here this time?" Her arms crossed.

Azar scoffed, "I see the others have made you soft, Luna. When we first met, you were so violent and everything against me. Seeing you weak is perfect. Robin, please come."

Robin nodded and Luna whispered into his ear.

"Scream and I'll come running." She ensured him.

He mentally smiled at the idea knowing she'll be on his side. He got off the chair and followed Azar to her pleasing. His eyes were on the location of the place, but what he just noticed was the door. The door had a level next to it and that meant the shield in coding. He wasn't too sure, but it was best to come up a way somehow without the obvious. He doubled checked at the empty station and noticed a few more levels that put out the main point.

Robin knew one thing for sure. It was a trick to make them think it's okay to pull one level down and if that happens, the alarm might go off. Azar instructed Robin to lie down on the table, he did so, and lastly told him to take his shirt off. She did the same thing with him and not saying anything to ask. Robin wasn't too sure of himself what to expect with her or mood. He gulped down and waited.

"Are you eating, drinking water, and taking your vitamins?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Good. Your baby has ten fingers, ten toes, and normal face. Interested for the gender?" Her attitude was emotionless.

For some reason, Robin didn't enjoy what he sensed with her and couldn't wait to leave the room entirely.

"Yes, please." He replied.

She turned her head to the screen as she searched for the living being's gender. Robin watched the screen as he could see the precious baby. He didn't care anymore, but what point was there? It was all for Luna and he forgot how much he means to her. They were a happy couple, weren't they? He has feelings for her, but somewhere in the sense of direction. Something was lost.

"Robin, it's a boy." She told him, not much excitement in her.

Robin nodded, "Cool."

Azar tossed him the paper towels and went off to write it down in the sheet to update on. Robin sighed and couldn't believe how the woman acted. He kept himself calm as possible, but he has no interests to do anything. That and avoiding a risk to hurt the baby in anyway.

Azar placed the file away and took Robin back to the room. He double checked the place without any suspicious rising up and heard a simple click. The door opened to his cell room and Azar left right away. Robin didn't get with her and suddenly Luna locked him into her arms with worried.

"Next time, I'm coming with you!" Luna frowned.

Robin couldn't help it but wondered with Azar several times. Something was up and felt too many questions rising.

He chuckled, "It's a boy, Luna." He covered his truer feelings.

Luna blinked, "A-a-a boy? Ju-just like Danny's?"

He nodded and hugged back, "Yeah, we're having a boy."

Luna smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder. Robin saw a peaceful smile on her face and he never thought of seeing that on her in a million times of his lifetime. He snuggled up into her arms and not daring to leave.

Danny adored how their relationship was going and knowing the fact both of them are having a baby boy. Vlad came up behind Danny and hugged him from there. They swung in their hug and relaxed. They weren't rushing, but the news to find out their gender was much more to their joy. Luna was happy to hear they were having a boy!

Robin couldn't shake off what he observed off Azar and the surrounding. It was best to keep things quiet until he figures it out on his own. There were too many questions making him feel choking on his breath. He had to be careful and think about their escape, a flaw that was missing, and he needed to find it quick. What was he missing? Could he be blind about it without thinking?

It wasn't going to turn out great for this very escape, but hopefully, they'll have to do it soon with or without the level to turn off the shield. There's a way around it and somehow manage it. Robin was confident it's flawless, yet, something was lingering in the back of his mind.


	23. Chapter 22

The long flight has put others to their sleep for those long five hours, but Tucker managed to stay up the entire time. His mind was fully occupied on rescuing Danny right away and striving back a fight against Azar for the last time. He wanted the woman to learn what he has been through as much as the others. He found himself driving in the official city of Gotham City. He can recognize the agony and dreadful city, yet, rich standard. He found the Wayne Company and landed the speeder on the roof without catching anyone's attention.

He sighed and fixed up his foggy glasses. He had to keep them to keep normality, but he never really needed them. Ever since he became half robot, everything has changed drastically on him. His hand held the ecto energy necklace tightly and feeling his powers strongly in an advance. He felt worried for his only guy best friend and fear to lose him.

Tucker didn't think his life would turn around to something like this, but he couldn't help it and wondered. He looked over to the gothic girl who was sleeping on his shoulder. He couldn't ask for a better best friend like her or anyone else to share the same month and a half experience that summer last year. They looked after for each other and supported each other no matter what. They bonded more than ever and spent more time to comfort each other. In a way, he didn't believe he could leave Sam in his entire life.

His hand lets go of the necklace and ended up soothing the rich girl's hand without startling her. Her eyes slowly opened up and glanced up to see her best friend at her side…well, one of her best friends. She sighed.

"We're here?" She asked.

"Yeah, on the Wayne Company's roof."

Sam nodded and turned her head back. Maddie and Jazz snuggled with each other and Valerie's head against the wall. Everyone was tired, especially with Jazz.

"Should we wake them up or…" Tucker was asking, but he noticed something with Sam.

Sam shook her head, "…no. Jazz hardly slept at all today or yesterday. Valerie probably got a little sleep. But…what about us? We're facing Azar and she's-" Sam couldn't figure out how to say it.

"-a fucking bitch? Sam, I know she is. She'll keep doing it to everyone nonstop until she die or never. We have to face our fears like I had to face my hospital fears and you with abandoning."

"…she left me alone for so long, Tucker. I hated it, I thought I was dying, and I hated it." She struggled to hold the tears in.

Tucker saw those tears and fears coming, but he knew how she felt. His fingers brushed those tears away and he kept those smile up for her.

"But you're here. I never gave up on having you back in the same room with me. We fought and struggle on dealing with her. I'm not going anywhere, got that Sam?" Tucker stood his ground.

Sam blinked, uncertain how to react with his words, and how close the two have been for over five years. She sat right up and they stared into each other's eyes. They leaned in slowly, not daring to say another word, and focused onto each other.

"You guys don't get much concept the fact your ride is obvious to see in a dark city?" A deep voice interrupted.

Sam jumped and Tucker jerked his head at every direction. He stared at the 'N' sign and the dark suit man came out with no hint of smile or anything.

"Sorry, dude. We don't have our best friend for invisible mode, but we need help." Tucker shrugged.

Sam breathed once she realized it was just the city's vigilante hero and all, but she didn't take it too personally as she used to last year. Batman nodded once and noted the others as well.

"Help on what?" He asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Look, we know your former sidekick is kidnapped too and who kidnapped him too. We were once victims last year and our best friend and his close friend are stuck with Robin and another girl."

Batman lifted his chin up immediately, "…who kidnapped them?"

"CEAS, or the woman's name Azar." Tucker answered.

Batman shuddered mentally of the organization or the woman's name alone.

"Flash will bring you to my private headquarter." Batman said.

"Yay! Batman is finally loosening up for a change! Dude, thanks for that! I've been trying to do that for a while." Flash appeared in.

Batman groaned and thought about the whole promises he was going to give to Flash. Tucker and Sam bartered glances then back at Flash. Before they knew it, they were no longer on the roof. They were in a dark cave and live bats among them. Sam awed at the place as her dream came true. Tucker couldn't believe the place had everything he imagined, even the feel of the technologies of the place, and half of his heart was pounding like crazy.

Sam went over to the girls and woke them up. Jazz groaned and realized they weren't in Amity Park. She gasped, but she was confused until she saw Batman and Flash, and she gulped quietly. Maddie stretched and acknowledged they were at the headquarter. Valerie had no idea what to expect through the famous heroes, especially the fact Batman and Flash were in this very room. Flash was joyful to see different people and Batman glared killer look for his boyfriend for being overdoing things here.

Tucker admired the flow of the technologies here and kept himself human as possible. Everyone came out of the speeder and stood in front of the famous heroes.

"What do you need help on?" Batman got straight through the point.

Jazz nodded, "My brother has been kidnapped as well as Vlad Masters. Also, your Robin and a girl name Luna. She's a specific hero, but anyway, the CEAS has them and they're planning on escape which is dangerous."

Batman nodded, "Yes, but that's what Robin is trained to do. He managed to escape out of Slade's hands several times and difficult criminal cases."

Valerie crossed her arms, "Um, Mister Batman, do you know what experiment is happening on our friend and your former sidekick?"

He looked at her, "No, do you?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes, Azar had my brother and Robin pregnant."

Batman and Flash exchanged glances at this awkward and an unusual situation to find out like this.

"It would make sense why Robin asks for particular cookies." Batman thought.

Jazz nodded, "Yes, but now you can see. Robin and my brother cannot be risking in the escape. We'd have to help them and Danny already knows where they are…well, not exactly. Just the states."

"What states are we talking about?" Flash asked, blinked fifteenth times.

Maddie placed her hands on her hips, "North Dakota, but how does that helps?"

Flash smirked, "You're talking to the fastest man alive! I can do a serious run me down around in North Dakota until I find our buddies." He gave a thumb up.

Tucker and Sam had a hard time believing that more than anything, especially with the locating where their best friend and the billionaire were.

"Yeah, Flash, it's not that easy. I can't even locate or pinpoint where they are." Tucker pointed out, "I'm an ultimate and extreme techno-geek here and I tried finding the exact location when I was last time there. They have an ulterior defense against me or anyone who tries."

Batman looked directly at Tucker, "Even my security computer?"

Tucker chuckled, "I already read the power's support. It doesn't match with CEAS's computer."

Flash blinked, "Uh, how do you know that when you haven't touch it?"

"I'm half robotic, that's Azar experiment on me. Everything around me is what I can feel and connect."

Flash's jaw dropped and Batman couldn't have done it better than himself. He kept himself emotionless, but knowing the situation here.

"We'll need Robin's teammate to be involved. How fast can your ride head over there?" Batman questioned.

Tucker chuckled, "A hundred and eighty miles per hour, but that's average. It can go up to five hundred miles per hour."

Batman nodded, "Impressive. Take up two hundred miles per hour and we should arrive the Titan Tower in two hours. Flash, are you joining or running over there?"

Flash grinned, "With you, Batman! It's not every day I don't get a ride." He smirked.

Batman feared that he shouldn't have asked that, but he had to be sentimental or Flash would have a major fit somewhere down the line. That was something Batman didn't want to come across and he was surprised Flash wasn't afraid of the night terror at all. Life has its own surprises, doesn't it?

"Let's get going." Batman instructed.

Batman and Flash walked over to the Batmoblie. Everyone else gathered themselves into the speeder and buckled up. Of course, they sat in the same spot they were in it last time. Tucker didn't mind driving this thing since he didn't trust Danny's or Sam's driving skills in this. He wouldn't even let it go since the second year they were using it. Batman took the lead and Tucker followed the vigilante hero.

Valerie, Jazz, and Maddie exchanged a few things to talk about which wasn't anything that Tucker or Sam had interests in. Sam had her hands on Tucker's arm and he gave her a small smile. They were having a moment, but that interrupted. They really needed alone time, but what happened last night was a different story.

He whispered, "Sorry about falling on you and my hands in the wrong places, Sam."

She blushed, "I forgive you. I mean, you did trip on a wire and it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything."

"Well, I know you like Danny, but that's all too late and I'm sorry…I know you really liked him a lot."

She chuckled lightly, "I just crush on the wrong guys and I pushed you on the wrong side."

Tucker had no idea she had felt that way before, they used to talk about pretty much everything of everything, and come down to earth. He would listen to her, hear her every problems, needs, and wants, and always being there. Anything he'd do to make her happy or least brings a smile. Sure, a fight here and there, but they were able to get along just fine. He couldn't ask for a replacement of Sam. He wouldn't dream of ignoring her or hurting her. She made him feel human. Sam has no idea the things she did for him as more meaningful than he truly values.

"I'll leave you, Sam, never." He told her.

In between them, they knew something was going on, but they didn't want to jinx it just yet. They had to focus on their personal mission on rescuing their teammate and the boyfriend. Even Batman's former sidekick and the hero girl. They weren't sure how it was going to work since they were more used to Danny's powers to rely on.

Sam crossed her legs, her foot accidentally kicked opens the glove's department, and something fell out. Sam picked it up and noticed it was a device that was unseen. Tucker looked at the corner of his eyes as he wondered. There was a note attached to it. Sam reads it.

_Hey guys, I know it's been five months since you guys were taken by CEAS and my bet is…they have taken me too. If you guys are trying to rescue me or something, use this. I put invisibility, intangibility, and ecto energy ray in it. All you have to do is wear a HAZMAT suit, hook it up for a few seconds, and voilà! Ghost powers on your side, if you need it. It should be about three months to last or seventy-nine hours if you're using it for so long. I spent time on working on this and manipulated my dad and Vlad about this and inventing it too. So, I hope this comes in handy otherwise it's pretty crappy if it's useless. _

Sam looked at this cube invention that held three ghost powers that would help them out. She couldn't believe Danny has gone out of his ways to be sure they had something to rely on. The gothic girl hurried up and joined the others.

"Look! Danny had it in the glove's department and read what he wrote that was written about a year ago." She handed the note over.

Jazz held it and let her mom and Valerie reads along. They were more surprised to find how sneaky Danny tends to be or at least cautious or predictable on this. They didn't think this would actually come in handy. Sam held the cubic device and admired the details. How much effort has been put into as well?

"Do we have an extra hazmat suits here?" Sam asked.

Maddie nodded, "Yes, let me get them."

Mrs. Fenton unbuckled her seat and tapped a couple of times on the floor. The door slid open and she pulled out a few hazmat suits in different colors. She slid the door back and sat down next to her daughter again. Sam would have never guessed that and nodded in approved.

"Great, once we get to the tower, Valerie, Tucker, and I will get into our hazmat suits and we'll all get powered up." Sam insisted.

Jazz shrugged and decided for a go. Valerie wasn't too sure, but it was better than nothing to try. Tucker had grinned at the idea Sam was going for and he remembers the humorous time when he accidentally wishes the first time.

So far, the light was bringing a miracle for them to save the others and no doubt about it. It wasn't something they get every day to do, but it's the best thing to do. Sam joined with Tucker and held the cubic thing in her hand.

"I wondered what Danny called this one, but we'll have to ask him when that times comes."

Tucker agreed, "Totally. That's actually creative idea ever."

"Yeah, but let's hope ending CEAS for good is worth it."

"And see that woman in jail or put to death?"

Sam smirked, "I say put to death, since she violated so many laws. I'll get us a lawyer if I must."

"Sam's lawyer, wow, sounds scary and no one to mess with." Tucker chuckled.

They laughed, knowing it was going to be alright, and having the idea that Danny's back in the group with them. A team is a team for life. It wasn't something meant to be broken up into or fade away. They were here to stay and take action together. So far, the flight hasn't been too long as they did on the way to Gotham City.


	24. Chapter 23

Sam and Tucker spent time chatting while the other girls took a nap. They went back and forth on their smile, knowing it was safe, and didn't bother needing to rush a conversation. They can always finish it when they get the chance. Tucker noticed they were getting close to the tower, Sam couldn't believe what city Robin lived in, and how fun it looked. It was a city that never sleep and how many tourists coming around. Batman landed his ship slowly on the roof of the tower and Tucker just landed quietly. Sam got up and went to wake the others up.

"Guys, we're in Jump City and on top of the Titan Tower." Sam announced.

Jazz blinked and nodded and Maddie turned her head over to realize their location. Valerie sighed.

"Tucker, Valerie, and I'll put our suits. We'll come out to power up our suits." Sam put out.

Jazz and Maddie nodded anyway. They were up to the front of the ride and Tucker joined in the back. Tucker picked dark green hazmat suit, Sam chose dark red, and Valerie picked silver. Valerie didn't really believe she'd be doing this for Danny, especially his ghost half. She felt guilty not recognizing the difference between her friend and enemy.

Batman and Flash stood next to the Batmoblie, waiting for the rest of the crew to come out, and it didn't take too long. Sam held the box up and they formed up in a circle. Each of them noticed there were plenty of plugs to pull out and inserted it into the hazmat's belt. The cubic filled their suit with three ghost powers up as they glow like a ghost. Once the glow faded away, the process was all over. Sam puts the cubic back into the glove's department and joined back with the others.

"Batman, you should have called first." A concern voice spoke.

Batman turned his head to see the person, "Sorry, but this was last minute. Raven, correct?"

Raven joined in, she pulled her hood down, and acknowledged the man's answer. He nodded in returned. Flash waved happily and Sam admired the girl's taste.

"Yes, but what brings you here?" She asked, emotionless.

Batman sighed, "Robin and the others are kidnapped by the same society group."

Flash nodded, "Yeah, by CEAS." He added in with a smile.

Raven looked at the others and uncertain how to interact with them. Jazz walked up and began to greet.

"I'm Jazz, my brother has been kidnapped by CEAS, but I think it's best we talk inside."

Raven nodded, "Let's head over to the meeting room." Raven turned around and walked off.

Jazz closed her hand since she didn't get a proper handshaking, but everyone followed her right away without wasting time. Tucker was able to take in much of the technologies without needing to download, but he can definitely feel its power source and protection. He awed at such connection. Sam easily sensed plants nearby and breathed to know she was safe. Valerie didn't care about the place as long she can help. Maddie curiously wondered how the teenagers were able to fight crimes and live in such exposure to their enemies, but she didn't bother to poke her nose into this business.

The half robotic man was working on the computer and fuming up over little issues. The green human boy was cooking his soy steak. The alien girl was feeding her pet, Silky, with some of the Tamaran's food she made. The Phantom team didn't know how to react much, but they kept quiet. Batman and Flash hung back of the room and everyone hardly noticed. Raven sighed.

"Guys, we have guests…Batman, Flash, and…Jazz's team."

"- BATMAN?" Beast Boy dropped his spatula in his pan, "Wh-what-what…who called him here? Why didn't anybody warn me?"

Cyborg jerked around and found himself surprised, "Why are you guys here?"

Starfire blinked confusing about the situation, "Did we not promise our friend Robin about not contacting his former mentor?"

Raven sighed, "They came here for last minute, Jazz and her team are here because her brother is kidnapped by…CEAS?" She turned her head over to the red hair.

Jazz nodded and everyone else was curious besides Batman and Flash about CEAS. They all gathered up at the table and helped themselves comfortably.

"Um, yes, CEAS is organization that is worldwide unknown. They tend to experiment the people they 'collect' and do what pleases them. My brother, our…ally, Luna, and your teammate, Robin are currently in the situation. That's why we're here." Jazz explained.

Cyborg leaned in, "And how do you know this?"

Tucker leaned as well, "Because Sam and I were kidnapped by them and now, our best friend is. They did experiments on us. I know your computer's password and its strength. I can detect where your source power is from and break it down without needing to touch you." He pulled back to his seat.

Cyborg blinked and didn't see that coming at all. He slowly pulled back to his seat, feeling awkward to the fact someone knows his technology at work, and couldn't afford anything else. Raven sighed.

"So, you know where CEAS is?"

Sam sighed, "Unfortunately no-"

"-but, your computer can help." Tucker smirked, "Yours a bit smidge powerful than CEAS's and it's perfect."

Batman and Flash were confused, but they kept quiet on the subject. Jazz gasped.

"So does that means…?" Jazz couldn't finish it.

Tucker nodded, "We're going to find our team and get them out."

Jazz squealed and immediately hugged onto Tucker for an easier success of finding her brother!

"When can we start tracking him down?" Jazz wondered.

Starfire lit up, "We can find our friend Robin? We have been searching for him high and low!"

Raven agreed, "We cannot pinpoint him anywhere, even my psychic connection can't click."

Cyborg shrugged, "I guess we can use the computer here, but it's late, don't you think?"

Beast boy groaned, "Come on! I haven't even had dinner and we're all going to bed now? That's frigging great…"

Raven glared at him, "Just finish up cooking, and take it to your room. I'll take them to the guest rooms."

Beast boy nodded and the Phantom team exchanged glances at the idea of staying.

"It's okay, we can go to the hotel, you don't have to let us stay here." Sam said.

Raven shook her head, "No, in case we might have a lead and tell you guys right away."

Jazz shrugged and they decided to stay for the night anyway. They knew they had a chance to get a hold of Danny and the others soon as possible, or at least know where they'll be. Raven placed Jazz, Valerie, and Maddie in Terra's room, which was no longer in used since Terra died to save them. She allowed Batman and Flash in the same room in the second guest room and lastly, she trusted Sam and Tucker in the last extra room they had left.

Once the door closes, Sam and Tucker met each other's eyes and found themselves in a perfect moment to talk. They sat down on the bed and Sam soothed her arms.

"So…" Sam said.

Tucker nodded slowly, "What are we going to about us now?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean, I'd like to give us a try and all."

"But, what if something happens to one of us?"

Tucker gulped, "My backup is in my room, inside that safe, your birthday code, and that chip can restore me back for good."

"And putting me in the middle of the greenhouse can help me heal faster and everything."

That had relieved them to find hope their lives wouldn't just drop dead, but knowing they could do something for each other.

"After CEAS is over, wanna go out for our first date?" Tucker smirked.

Sam chuckled, "Of course, but I gotta pick you up and pay for it."

Tucker winked, "The job is yours, sir."

"Thanks, geek."

Their silent laughter made things soothing for them, knowing they still had each other, and wondered how their best friend was going to react about their relationship. Then again, they found out Danny was dating Vlad, what differences did that make to them anyway? As long they were happy, there's no argument in that point of field.

They up to the bed boarder and slipped themselves under the cover by sharing the bed. They kept themselves close to know each other's company and slept in for the night.


	25. Chapter 24

Robin woke up early morning, found himself startled at the feeling he couldn't shake off, and he helped himself over to the table. The boy wonder couldn't go back to sleep, knowing the startling sensation, and questioned a lot of the situation. He reviewed his own notes on what could have been missing all those times.

The baby inside him was moving and Robin sighed. His hand soothed his bump and mentally talked to the baby.

'_I'm alright, son…I'm just worried. You'll probably see me constantly fighting crimes…how can I be a parent when I always have missions? If we ever get out alive or not, that is. Just the plans, I'm missing something and I'm not seeing it.'_

Robin sighed after the fact they have been here for nearly four months and gaining up close to the fifth months. Four months would be too unbearable if they stayed any longer. He checked onto Luna and thought about how her role was sensitive part. He assumed she acted tough to protect herself. In fact, he learned that she acts like that to make sure people follow the moon and he wondered what his role was like as a sun.

He couldn't help and wonder. His arms wrapped around the stomach and kept focused. Soon enough, someone was sitting next to the titan hero. They could have easily mixed up for twins, if only Robin removes his mask off.

"Can't sleep either, Robin?" The ghost boy asked.

He sighed, "Just woke up."

Danny nodded, "Nervous for tomorrow?"

Robin glanced up at Danny who held a sheepishly smile of kindness. It almost reminded him of his mother before she died.

"I'm confident our escape will be smooth as long as everyone does their part."

Danny picked up a hot chocolate and held it to keep his hand warm, "But you're worried, I can tell the way you're sitting." The halfa smiled, "We'll have each other's back and you have to keep in mind, nothing is written in stone." He looked over at Luna, mentally thanking her.

Robin sighed, "I'm not worried about the escape plan, I'm worried about the outcomes. What if there are securities or the followers are there?"

Danny chuckled lightly, "And someone forgot I can blast them away or freeze them. Sometimes, you have to let things follow."

Robin nodded, but it wasn't enough to comfort him. Tomorrow was the day they'd escape and get back home right after exposing CEAS to the world. They ate their breakfast, making sure to be full, and kept quiet for their partners to sleep in some more. There wasn't anything else to do besides shower, sleep, eat, use bathroom, and have conversation or not. They weren't too sure how they survived the whole four months without being at each other throat like Danny and Vlad has been doing at the beginning from time to time. Now, they argued less.

Danny thought about _his_ relationship with Vlad. Those five years he had known the man, he didn't have much of a clue about Vlad. How much he regretted to treat the man that way. Often Danny thought of ways to make things up, but being stuck here didn't really help, and how long it has been since they are kidnapped now. It would have been almost seventeen weeks in a few days.

He went off to take a shower and took his time. He couldn't rush like he used to in the shower, especially when a growing life was inside him, and he never understood how women deal with this. Let alone the fact he was 'raped' by CEAS, but it wasn't traumatizing. It was more sickening experiment, but the young halfa refused to let CEAS do anything. He hated Azar since they took his best friends over the summer and she ruined his vacation.

He never understood why she did things or what has come to be of this CEAS. Danny didn't see any benefits for the CEAS anyway or is there benefit? His head shook and thought back, Batman or Bruce wrote to Robin on the fact Azar only seeks fear and control. The woman has already gained control on them, but fear was another thing. Why should they even fear her?

Picture flashed back at the age of fourteen and saw his alternative future.

"_LET ME GO! LEMME GO!" The young boy fought against the ninjas' grip. _

_The brunette woman came up to the boy, "I'm afraid not, Daniel. You didn't die along with your family and people announced your death. You are officially CEAS's property."_

_The boy shook his head, doubted to even think people actually thought he was dead? They pulled him away and experimented him. They dissected him while his awake, his screams were endless, and be all bandaged up as he's back into the bedroom alone. The boy would wake up in the middle of the night, pounding the door, blasting at it, and doing whatever it took to escape. _

_One day, the woman bought someone in and the boy was familiar with the person. They immediately hugged onto each other. The man kept the boy in his arms and allowed him to cry. Knowing his family, friends, and a teacher were all murdered. He had no one but the man. The man had no idea, but struggled to give the boy some hope. _

_Until one day…the woman forced the man remove something in the boy and…created a monster. The monster tried to stop the leader of CEAS, but she tortured him at his greater weakness. The woman spent weeks torturing the monsters and nothing seems much pleasing for the monster. _

_The monster finally escaped and went out of the way to do what pleases himself alone. Pain was nothing to him. _

Danny gasped and shook his head.

"What the hell was that?" Danny sat down on the shower floor, "…I don't understand." He gulped, "…is…Azar responsible for everything?"

Danny's hands felt shaky as the shiver grew, tears escaped, and felt sick to his stomach. His head shook several times.

"VLAD!" Danny gasped for desperation.

Danny heard Vlad's yelping for him and rushed in. Vlad wasted no time, pulled Danny out, and wrapped him around in the towel. He snuggled up with Danny and comforted him at the best he could.

"I'm here, Daniel…I'm here."

Danny clung onto him, "…vlad…I saw things-things we-we…" He was too choked on the flashback of a different alternative.

Vlad held him tighter, "Shush, Daniel, it's okay. I'm here," His chin rest on the long raven hair, "It'll be alright, I promise."

Danny wept and buried his head onto the man's chest. Vlad had rarely seen upsetting Fenton like this and literally broke down. He didn't understand what caused him to freak out of thin air. He hugged him and the two barely moved.

Luna woke up after hearing the hybrid's cry for help and her eyes checked for Robin. She spotted him at the table and breathed to realize nothing had happened yet. She decided to hop out of bed and join with Robin. She soothed his bump and his cheeks appeared colors. Luna smiled at his reaction and pecked a kiss on his cheek. He turned and gave a smile in return.

"How are you feeling, Robin?"

He nodded, "Alright I guess, cannot wait to go back home." He sighed.

Luna grinned, "Yeah, I can't wait to see your home. Tell me what is it like there?"

Robin leaned back in his chair chuckled with her being in the titan tower and everything. There was a lot to think about and deal with as well.

"Well, I guess you can say my teammates are crazy, but we love each other. Starfire has adapted herself into Earth's custom pretty well over the six years and matured too. She's a very close friend. Raven is someone who has my connection and past, she's like a sister to me. Beast boy is like the family pet, but more of a friend and brother type. Cyborg is half robot, half human and he's like an overprotective older brother for everyone. Starfire's pet, Silky, is okay as long you avoid feeding him anything human food. Starfire managed to find a way to feed Silky, so that saves the trouble for us. When we don't have crimes to fight, one person gets to pick a movie of their choice and we watch it together as a family thing. Cyborg and Beast Boy likes to video games at all the chances they have. Raven meditates a lot, but there are times she'll play or just watch. Starfire gets into her own earth study. Silky normally naps if he's not being fed." Robin explained.

Luna kept smiling away with everything she learned through his point of view. She nodded a few times here and there, laughed at the idea of two boys playing video games, and she wondered about his part.

"What about yourself? There must be something you do other than analyze your teammates." Luna thought.

He chuckled, "Yeah, depends on what goes on those days. Sometimes, I'd be in examination room or in training room or cooking or going on patrols. I guess I won't be doing that for a while until I'm not pregnant."

Luna chuckled, "Actually, make it a couple of months to not do anything after you give birth. Your body needs times to readjust itself."

Robin groaned, "You're kidding me, right?"

Luna shook her head, "Afraid not, Robin." Her hand rested on his shoulder.

Robin rolled his eyes and couldn't believe it himself. No matter what, he knew the world hates him or preferably, the universe. Azar walked in as soon the door opened at her command and she spotted the boy wonder.

"Robin, come." She said.

Robin had no idea what might be happening and he followed her. Luna death glared at the woman with all of her might and Azar hardly consider Luna a threat. Luna blasted at the door to let loose her bitter anger at the woman for taking her Robin, her sun, away! Vlad came out of the bathroom with Danny who was fully dressed now. Luna turned her attention over to Danny and recognized that he needed help or support at least.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She knelt down to meet his eyes.

Danny sat down on the bed, holding Vlad, and his cheeks lost all the color. Paler than a white ghost could have ever been. Vlad couldn't understand what has gotten into the boy like this at all.

"…evil me's memory. Aza-azar is respon-respon…" Danny couldn't continue.

The tears slipped pass his cheek and his breath turned irregular. Vlad soothes his boyfriend's hair to get him to settle down and Danny recalled those flashbacks as a nightmare and fear.

"Danny," She cooed, "You have a choice to be evil or not. Azar can't make you." She patted his knee, "You're stronger than you were five years ago."

He whimpered, "No…she's created the ev-evil me. She-she can repeat it."

Luna shook her head, "No. You said that a ghost gave you a second chance. I don't know much, but that ghost gave you a second chance to prevent you to become evil. You haven't cheated on a test, no one's dead, and you're older now."

He sniffed, "…she can repeat it. She has the weapon to make it happen."

"Daniel," Vlad called, "How did she-"

"LUNA! HELP!" A loud screeching across to their room.

Out of instinct, Luna dashed over to the door and struggled to break it down. She panicked, worrying about her sun, and knowing something was going on. She continued to hear his voice for help and how much he was begging and she wouldn't quit. The door wasn't budging.

"FUCK! I'm coming, Robin!" She blasted the door several times.

There was hardly a dent on the door. Danny and Vlad exchanged glance without a spoken word. Vlad snatched Luna out of the way and Danny performed his ghostly wail against the door. Quickly, the door was blasted across the whole sector and accidentally hit a few people. Vlad released Luna and she ran as fast as she could. Vlad and Danny did the same, following wherever Luna was going to find Robin, and they broke into a room. Azar was holding a scalpel and prepared to do something worse.

Robin tried to hassle his way off the table and he was completely shirtless. Azar's yellow eyes cornered to the uninvited guests and she smirked.

"Say goodbye to your unborn child, Luna." Azar moved in closed with the scalpel to start opening the skin.

"NO!" Luna snapped and tried to run in as she bumped into a defense shield, "FUCK YOU BITCH! NO!"

"And I wouldn't move a nano inch, Azar." A deep voice entered in.

Azar pulled back, hardly recognizing a voice like that, and she looked around to see who even said that. In the back of Danny's neck hair rose and his pupils enlarged and he literally froze like a statue. Vlad wasn't too sure to consider a good thing.

"And who do you think you are, sir?" Azar questioned, kept looking around.

Danny covered his mouth and shook his head. Vlad grew concern and looked at Danny's odd behavior. Danny grabbed Luna out of the way and a ghostly wail instantly destroyed the defense shield. Vlad jerked his head at his boyfriend.

"Daniel-"

A deep chuckle interrupted, "I haven't heard that in such a long time," He appeared, "…now, my revenge." The flame headed ghost said.

Danny's heart had to freeze when he saw the ghost…his head shook several times and backed away. Azar eyed on the ghost that was in this very and had no fear of this one at all.

"You are uninvited and I am afraid I cannot let you out of CEAS." She glared.

Dan chuckled, "You never change, no matter what." His tongue clicked, "But I'm afraid that won't work." He cracked his knuckles with a doomful smile.

Azar placed her fighting stances against Dan and he laughed at her as if she's merely a child thinking they could fight a big bad guy. She fought head on and he quickly picked her up as he threw her down to the floor.

Danny's ghost scent went off and his head jerked around as he found a long purple cloak on the aging ghost.

"Danny, retrieve your friend." The ghost said.

Danny gulped and nodded. He rushed over to Robin and made boy wonder intangible as he was removed from the dissecting table. He lured Robin over to Luna and Luna hugged onto her sun. Danny glanced over to the ghost and waited for the next action. Vlad clung onto his boyfriend's wrist with a little worried about this unknown ghost.

"Clockwork, why are you here?" Danny asked.

The ghost of time chuckled, "You were supposed to escape, but something changed. Azar's mind became…" He looked over at the ugly fight between Dan and Azar, "Perhaps I should take you all over to Robin's room." He clicked his staff's power to teleport elsewhere.

Not everyone but Danny understood much of a ghost's assistance in this and they were in the titan tower of Robin's room. Luna barely let go of Robin and turned full on guard for her sun. He didn't dare to leave out of her arms, knowing her state, and his mind recalling everything had went on all those time.

Danny patted Vlad's hands to get his boyfriend to calm down, but on his mind, he knew this was more serious.

"Clockwork, _he_ escaped! How did he get out?" Danny gulped.

Clockwork hummed playfully, "Do not worry, Danny. Dan has proven himself more useful outside of the timeline. I ensure you that it was her time to go since she did do justice wrong in the human world's balance."

Danny shook his head, "How the hell can he be useful, Clockwork?"

He chuckled, "He saved money for the ghost zone on execution, and he enjoys killing, so this benefits him."

Danny's mouth opened, speechless on how to react on his future evil side with taking a killer's job, and how calm the Master of Time was about this.

"Consider this a saved you trouble from exposing your identity all over the world. Therefore, CEAS is finally over." Clockwork smiled and aged to an elderly.

Everyone lifted their heads, gasped at such news, and Clockwork timed out. Danny hugged onto Vlad for victory of CEAS suffering to be finally over. Luna scoffed into laughter and Robin breathed in happiness to know they weren't stuck over there anymore. Tears shredded into their celebration and no more torturing to go through. They kissed their partner to consider it an accomplishment and knowing no one will ever have to go through again.

"COME ON!" Impatient and aggressive voice snapped.

"You know what? I'm trying, you try being a computer!"

"Just download this-"

"-NO!" Two voices announced.

Robin, Luna, Vlad, and Danny froze and heard several roaring arguments outside of this room. They weren't too sure, but Danny recognized one of the voices.

"Tucker? How did he even get here?" Danny muttered.

"And what are they arguing about too?" Robin questioned.

Each of them met each other's eyes and wondered what may have been happening for the past four to five months. They arrived home early, a day early, and something was different in the air.


	26. Chapter 25

**Wow! Thank you for continue reading this and staying with me! I really hope you guys are enjoying how this is coming to a finishing point, but I still have one more chapter after this! I wouldn't just end it at their finally "escaped" moment. There's more than to what could be left to say. Last Chapter will be out tomorrow (or after my beta reader finishes and gives me their final thoughts). Enjoy~**

* * *

Jazz groaned at such annoyance she had to put up since early morning. After breakfast, Cyborg insisted he should be using the computer and Tucker tried to do it himself. It took an hour to get them to work as a team after Raven threatens them. Jazz had no idea how on Earth Raven got them to do it, but she chose not to question that.

Maddie hung with Valerie and they were just watching the whole show going on here. Sam kept trying to explain to Beast Boy why the particular downloading wasn't a wise choice. Sam, Cyborg, Tucker, and Beast Boy were all at each other's throat. Flash somehow has popcorn for his boyfriend and himself. They were considering this better than TV drama show. Batman grew to wonder how the titan team worked together and living with each other like this. They were just lucky no criminal activities were going on.

"Just download this stuff and it'll save us less trouble!" Beast boy insisted.

"NO!" Sam snapped, "He won't or will _not_ download! Tucker is capable of doing this and he can finish this in a matter of five minutes! It's just you guys are not helping here?"

Cyborg huffed, "At least I know my computer at hand, why not let us help?"

Tucker groaned, "Because I have technopathic power, I'm easily adaptable to technologies, and I don't need anyone help. Just back off and it'll show up on the screen as I'll show it to you." Tucker explained.

No one was getting along in this situation, even Beast Boy was making things worse than ever. Jazz sighed and noticed how Raven was simply reading her book to stay out of it or keeping herself calm.

Over to where Danny, Robin, Vlad, and Luna were, they were hearing all the shouting and arguments.

"We might as well let them know we're home before they start destroying stuff," Robin sighed.

Vlad agreed, "Yes, judging by your reasons. They're acting like immature children." He shook his head.

Danny smirked, "Oh, thank you for my team's input too."

Vlad snorted, "Your team can end it in a matter of seconds."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Can we at least get out of the room?"

Robin nodded, but he rushed over to this door to work on something he needed to do. It caused the entire building to shield up privacy. Everyone in the entire Titan Tower building mumbled at the sudden action and Danny felt good about having privacy. They went over to the meeting room and no one seems to figure it out. The door slid open and revealed everyone face to face. Jazz's eyes widened up and ran over to her brother.

"DANNY!" She laughed.

Everyone saw where Jazz was running and they cheered to find out their best friends were back. Jazz hugged onto Danny, Sam joined along, and Tucker couldn't help it and joined in for the love! Vlad sighed happily, knowing Danny was back with the people he loved, and someone hugged him from behind. He turned and saw the auburn hair woman. He was shocked to actually see her hugging _him_!

"M-maddie?" He gulped, "W-what are you doing?"

Danny jolted, "Mom?" He grew uncomfortable now.

Jazz sighed, "Danny, she found the first letter while I was out so…it's okay, she knows."

Danny groaned, not expecting his mom would be here at all, and Vlad wasn't too sure how to act knowing Danny's secret was out. The chances were…so were his.

"Why don't we all sit down on the couch? I'm sure most of us still have questions." Raven suggested.

Everyone departed from their hugging. Danny and Vlad sat next to each other in the middle as well as Robin and Luna. Jazz sat next to her brother, then Sam and Tucker, Valerie, and lastly Maddie at the end of the couch. Raven sat next to Luna, then Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg at the end of the couch. Batman and Flash sat down by the steps, knowing most of the couch was taken up, and they didn't mind much anyway.

"How did you all escape?" Starfire asked.

Danny sighed, "A ghost I know helped us escaped, Clockwork. Originally, we were going to escape tomorrow, but things got changed."

"So is that why the windows covered?" Cyborg wondered.

Robin shook his head, "No. Azar is…dead now. CEAS won't be bothering anyone. I closed it because…"

Robin gulped, not comfortable at the idea telling his teammate overall what had went on for almost five months, and it made him nervous. Danny patted boy wonder's shoulder and smiled.

"Azar somehow got us pregnant and we're almost seventeen weeks pregnant. I'm carrying Vlad's baby and Robin is carrying Luna's." Danny explained.

Luna nodded, "I'm known as Luna, the children's moon. Robin is known to be my sol, the sun. On his part, he carries my children and gives childbirth. Unfortunately, I was supposed to come here and Azar was after my tail for three months. I had no idea Robin is the sun, so he's…unprepared in these things and I don't know what might be the side effect." Luna held her breath to not get angry easily.

Robin's teams were surprised to find out the whole pregnancy was possible. Their eyes laid at the boys' stomach and knowing it wasn't going to be the same anymore.

"So, is Batman throwing a baby shower or two or what?" Flash commented.

Flash was positive on the whole case here, acting as a child, and Batman sighed at the fact his boyfriend was already thinking ahead. Danny and Robin looked at each other awkwardly on the idea of having a baby shower. Vlad chuckled at the idea.

"I'll be handling the baby shower for Daniel." Vlad answered.

Danny gasped, "No way, you so not throwing a baby shower! Besides, you're loaded and you're the father. Why do we even need one?" Danny whined.

Robin chuckled and Luna didn't expect that.

"You're getting one too, Robin. Don't go laughing." Luna added.

Robin jerked his head over to her, "No."

"Fucking yes and don't even think about getting out." She glared.

Robin gulped and didn't want to make her upset, knowing those times was hard enough, and the rest of the people were confused on their relationship. Danny noticed his mom and he sighed.

"So, how much do you know, mom?" Danny sheepishly smiled.

Maddie looked up at her son, smiling at the fact she was going to be a grandmother, and knowing her son was home safe.

"Well, when I found the letter. Pretty much everything, both of you half ghost. Your father doesn't know or realizes we're not home. Although, why didn't you tell me, sweetie?" Maddie kept herself in the same seat with a caring smile on her face.

Danny blinked and felt he should have known Jazz was covering up that their mom knew all this time now. Less than a week too, but he saw the same mom like the last time when Freakedshow took over the world for about an hour. He saw the same mom he has known and accepted him already by natural order.

"I guess it was my secret to keep and a little worried about what you and dad might do," Danny chuckled, "…and I'm not sure if anyone heard or not, but I'm dating Vlad." He chuckled nervously.

Luna looked over at the ghost boy, "Oh, now you admit! Hell, four months and now we know." Her eyes rolled.

Danny pouted at Luna, "You already seen Vlad and me kissing, or should I say it was obvious to figure out you like Robin before he got pregnant." His tongue stuck out.

"And I bet you want to keep that tongue of yours." Her evil smile appeared.

Danny stuck his tongue back in before Luna might actually try something, that and her smile was petrifying to see for once, and Robin rolled his eyes as he mentally cursed how he got involved into this relationship.

"How is Azar dead?" Batman questioned.

Danny gulped and chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, my future evil's side killed her. Apparently, his job is to execute people or ghosts. Clockwork allows it, so uh, he got his revenge on her. Earlier today, I was getting flashback and CEAS considered me as their property. They even dragged Vlad in and I guess the real story was Azar forced Vlad to remove my ghost half. My ghost half was upset, ripped Vlad's half out, and combined into evil ghost. Azar tortured my ghost and did whatever she wanted with me until I snapped and escaped. Azar was responsible for my future's self and how I came to be evil. So…Dan got his revenge by killing her."

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's eyes were all shocked to find out all of this _now_. After five years, they had no clue and wondered what has caused Danny to know all of this or confessed. Everyone else was confused other than those who knew the whole story.

"And should we worry of this _Dan_ you speak of?" Batman took it straight to the point.

Danny shook his head, "No, Clockwork is watching out for him now. So, we're safe." Danny shrugged.

Cyborg leaned in, "So, what is CEAS all about anyway?"

Vlad sighed, "They are an experiment group for ill ideas and they collect people they're into. Daniel and Robin were taken in for pregnancy experiment. Luna and I were taken in for…shock therapy, oddly, I hated the woman so much."

Maddie blinked and had no idea on this case, especially the fact she's catching up with the rest of the Titans.

"How did all of you get here?" Robin questioned, "I don't remember asking Batman to meet up with my team in the letter."

Jazz chuckled, "That'll be my fault. After mom and Valerie on the letter, I thought of Batman might be able to help us locate CEAS and fight against CEAS to help you guys on the escape. Tucker couldn't use Batman's computer to track you people down and Batman bought up the Titan team being involved. So, Batman led the way and pretty much, you can guess the rest had happened." Jazz sighed.

"If anything, Jazz, I'm surprised you got all of this happening. Well, I'm glad you haven't fought a ghost." Danny commented in relief.

Jazz chuckled out of random and Danny groaned once he realized she really has fought ghosts.

"Jazz, no!" He groaned again.

Jazz bit her lip, "Sorry! But I can promise you none of the ghosts has gotten out of the ghost zone."

Vlad blinked, "How did you manage that?"

Sam smirked, "Jazz discovers something helpful."

Tucker agreed, "Totally, when she told us. We were skeptical about it."

"And the fact, since we're ghosts in the ghost zone. We actually have ghost powers just like ghosts, only has to be in the ghost." Jazz smiled.

Danny blinked and froze at the idea that any humans can go into the ghost zone and gain power? He had trouble understanding how that worked, but he nodded slowly.

"So you were never hurt by the ghosts, right?"

Jazz agreed, "I was never hurt because they cannot touch me."

"I haven't been fighting a ghost in a while," Valerie spoken up in her silent.

Everyone nearly forgotten she was even in the room and Danny looked over to her. Vlad turned nervous and he gulped quietly.

"Uh, that's good Valerie. I hope you don't take anything personal when we fought?" Danny bit his lip.

Valerie held her breath, "It's okay, Danny, but you should have told me. I've been hurting my friend and that's not what I do. Sure, I hate ghosts, but you're half ghost. There's a difference." She frowned.

"Trust me, you didn't really hurt me. Ghosts do more damage and much worse than you think, Valerie." He passed on a smile for her.

Valerie agreed since the Dark Pariah has really made things difficult in the first year, but Danny knew personally that dealing with powerful ghosts weren't easy, as it seem to be. Beast Boy pounced up with much of an excitement.

"Come on guys! They're finally home! Let's celebrate dudes! I'm making tofu turkey! Who wants it?" His perky smile has really turned everyone's attention.

Sam gasped, "No way, you're an ultra-recycle-vegetarian?"

Beast Boy blinked, "Uh, I'm just a vegetarian, but yeah." He smiled.

"I'm in!" Sam joined in with the green human.

Robin's team groaned at the fact Beast Boy was making it already. Cyborg decided to do everyone else's cooking and Raven walked over to the other side of the room to return to her reading. Tucker joined with Sam for not being apart from her. Starfire floated up to her best friend and Luna eyed on the first alien girl Robin has encountered in the Jump City. Valerie went off in the back of the room and updating her suit on a few things here and there. Batman and Flash-

Nowhere to be found. No one seems to notice. Jazz and Maddie got closer to their family and Vlad had no idea how to take it this way.

"It's a boy, huh?" Jazz asked.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, but he's just floating inside me."

Maddie awed, "You'll soon be feeling his kicks then."

Vlad smiled along, "I look forward to feeling our son."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Danny, how on Earth did you put with this man?"

"How are on hell are you putting up with Robin?" He commented back.

"Touché." She approved.

Starfire folded her hands with much excitement and Robin tried to pretend this was all a normal activity. He had to stay out of Luna and Danny's conversation since they were just being themselves.

"Oh, Robin, is this how humans have _babies_? I had no idea you are the sun for the moon! On my planet, we would have given you the honor of magic."

Luna blinked, "You guys still do that?"

Starfire nodded, "Oh, yes! It's ashamed Robin will not return to my planet anymore."

"Why not?" She looked over at her sun.

He groaned, "Five years ago and you still remember that, Star? Look, I didn't approve the way they were forcing her to marry some total stranger she doesn't even know. Behind it all, her sister was-"

"-Oh, yeah, I remember. She was trying to take the gems to rule the home planet and all that crap. Wow, no offense, Starfire, but your sister is nothing but a fucking bitch."

Starfire shrugged it off and smiled along. Robin had a feeling Luna might find Starfire interesting, but he had to let go on the side for now.

"Robin, what's your baby's gender?" Jazz asked.

Robin blushed awkwardly, "A boy."

"Oh, joy! Two baby boys!" Starfire clapped.

Maddie smiled along and how everything seems to fall into piece. No one was in serious injured or illness, but they were back together again. She hasn't thought of just walk away from all of this and somehow, she knew things had to change. She figured she'd let the boys settle back home and let their partners care for them now. Sam taught Beast Boy some tricks in cooking to make the tofu turkey delicious tasting. Cyborg made a real turkey and Tucker was drooling over a couple of things. He hadn't been eating much of meat throughout the years since their kidnap experience, but he decided to leave his fear since Azar was gone for good. Sam used her plant powers to season some flavors on the tofu turkey.

Everyone blended in like a family, Valerie and Raven bonded like a pair of mature students from college. Maddie and Vlad talked about a couple of things about the baby showers. Danny simply didn't want to hear it. Luna gained protective over Robin since Starfire constantly ask questions and Robin had no idea why. He knew his feelings were real as enough for Luna and no one else. He had a fling with Starfire and nothing changed since. Jazz and Danny spent time discussing about the ghosts and battles they had come across. He even mentioned to her about Dan and everyone pitched in to hear the story. Maddie and Valerie were surprised about everything, especially understanding the way he's acting.

No one seems to think or realized Batman and Flash were gone the entire time, but it had to be common sense out of these things. Luna gotten used to Robin's team, but she hasn't let her guards down around him at all. Robin had to get use to this side of Luna and many questions to ask her anyway. Eventually, dinner was the only thing on their mind and eating something different for once. Danny and Robin grew tired quickly before anyone can start cleaning up the mess.

Vlad and Danny took the room that Batman and Flash were in for the night, Luna stayed in Robin's room, and the rest went to theirs or the guests' room. It was much easier to know everyone's home and safe. Meaning, CEAS wouldn't have to come harassing them and continue their sick experimentation. The nightmares were over finally, but no one wanted to know what might have actually happen if the escape took on. No one knew, but rather not think about it. Sleeping was the only thing on their very mind. Everyone desperately needed it.

* * *

**One more chapter, last one. I'm glad you all going through the whole thing with me. Please, share this with your friends. I'd love to see what you'd be drawing or your review! Or both! Those really make my days more than anything! Next chapter will be up soon, just bear with me soon! 8D **


	27. Chapter 26

**Opps, I thought 26th was the last one, but no, it's the 27th! I have decided to post up the last two chapters since it is now completed. So, you're all spoiled rotten! ;D**

* * *

Danny stretched and yawned out of such a refreshing sleep he ever had in his lifetime. He sat up and blinked to get a clear of the room. It was a big room, but nothing like CEAS had him in.

One…two…three…

"Oh yeah," Danny chuckled, "I forgot." He shook his head silly.

"Forget what, Daniel?" Vlad sat up next to him.

"That we're in the titan tower, Vlad."

Vlad chuckled has turned into a hum. He slowly leaned in and set his lips on the young man. Danny couldn't help and lost controlling his breath over the man. His fingers curled around Vlad's collar shirt and the man wrapped his arms around Danny's back. Their tongues danced and Vlad won domination.

"Daniel, will you come and live with me?" He whispered.

Danny blushed, "V-vlad…I don't know. Skulker will hunt after me and do whatever it takes-"

"Skulker will follow my order to lay off hunting you for good, there's no reason to worry." His fingers danced across the pale skin.

"-what about Amity Park? They need protection, I-I can't be away from there."

Vlad hummed, "You do realize I have a mansion in Amity Park, right?"

Danny blinked, but he couldn't really think on moving in suddenly. He shrunk himself into Vlad's arms and found himself impossible situations.

"What if I get lonely in the mansion, Vlad? You'll be working and-and I need to be around people." Danny avoided eye contact.

Vlad didn't know what has gotten into his boyfriend lately. Ever since they were free, things have changed. He lifted the boy's chin and smiled.

"Then, I will let Jazz take over my place. It seems the world is running smoothly at her hands and I'm sure she can also be a psychologist within my companies, considering some of my workers have issues. Your friends are welcome to come over, your mother and father, and even your sister. Even Danielle and Valerie. Don't ever think I'd coop you up inside the house like that, Daniel. What kind of a gay man would I be to you?" Vlad clearly stated.

Danny heard his gentle ways to win a yes, everything sounded so easy to him, and simple enough.

"…what about our fights, Vlad? What if we fight so much, I'll want us to separate and some space."

"Daniel Jameson Fenton, what is the issue? Are you not ready to simply move in? Do you want me to let you pick a place to move in for us? Do you want me to live with your parents?" Vlad sighed, "I want to be with you and raise our son together. We will work things out, but there's no need to avoid every little details to worry about. That is my job to worry about."

Danny saw how much Vlad was willing to help or be involved so much than he could imagine. An easy life seems so…right there to grab. Danny gave in and decided to give the man a reason.

"I want to pay my own place, Vlad. It's…too _easy_. I mean," He sighed, "I don't want our son to be spoiled in rich life. I want him to appreciate the things he has and not expect money is going to solve every problem in his life. I-I don't want him to turn out what Sam did for two years on being rebel. I want to be looked at a hard working mother like mom is and not some…got knocked up and didn't even graduate college mom and just a superhero to Amity park and I don't think I should be looked at that way." His lips quivered uncontrollably.

Danny hiccough with tears dripping down on his cheeks and Vlad sighed to know why his boyfriend was so uptight on the subject. He pulled him closer and cradled him.

"Oh, Daniel. We are going to raise him, but what Sam's parents did not listening to her and forces her to do things she wasn't comfortable with. We are _not_ going to do that to our son." His lips touched his boyfriend's forehead, "Why don't you work with me? No one will have to know how you got the job and if anyone dares to ask, they will face Jasmine and she may send them to the idea of a different solution and what not." He held him tighter, "Our boy will not look at you any different, he will see you as a great mother he loves." Vlad gave a sweet smile.

Danny sniffled and saw Vlad's smile, he loved that smile for some reason, and smiled back with the man.

"…I-I want you to live with me, Vlad. I mean….just for a while and-and I want to enjoy living back at home. When our son is born, we can move in Amity Park mansion of yours. So mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and whoever I want to visit me." Danny decided and gulped with a small worry.

Vlad smiled, "Of course, little badger."

Danny blushed, he had no idea what was going to happen, and they spent their time snuggling up in each other's arms. They enjoyed their peace and quiet moment before anything else might get a little crazy.

Robin and Luna slept peacefully in the room, knowing no needs to rush anything, and Luna took Robin's pajamas to sleep in. Her head rested on the man's chest and he found that comforting with her there.

Luna had no idea what to expect this city, especially she has no idea what the city does or what Robin's role was like. She has seen a little side of him and known a little story about him, but she refused to leave his side.

Suddenly, pain grew on arms and moans slipped out of her moan. She couldn't handle it and fast as she could, she sat right up and gasping. She shivered in so much pain she felt and tears slipping off. Robin noticed her quick moment and he sat up. She rushed off the bed, appeared her mask on her face, and she saw Robin awake.

"Are you alright, Luna?" He asked.

Her head shook, "No…" She gasped and almost dropped herself to the ground, "I-I have to go rescue someone before the kid die. Be right back." She teleported.

Robin blinked and missed his chance to find out what was really going on. All he knew that Luna wasn't exactly the hero types to see. She was different among the heroes, but still a hero. He sighed and decided to get up anyway for the day. He looked into the closet and realized something; none of these hero clothes will fit him. He groaned out of frustration and decided to take a shower.

Luna's hair was a messed, but she didn't care. She found herself in an abandon apartment, seemingly to be more for drug addicted to hide out in, and she saw the man raping a young girl. She was fighting for her life and he was fucking a girl up. He was too dangerous and psychotic on having sex with her. The girl was dark blond, blue eyes of an ocean, and tears dripping down out of fear to the man. She was hurting and Luna pushed the pain away inside herself.

The moon girl performed a cartwheel, pushing the man away from the girl, and he was on his back. He groaned since his head hit the ground.

"SHE'S MINE!" Luna alerted the man.

Luna leapt up and landed on the ground since she couldn't exactly fly, her feet struggled to stop sliding backward, and her back hit the wall. She almost fell forward, but her knees gave in to prevent that. She glared at the man and the innocent girl curled up against the wall for her own safety. She didn't understand what was going on, petrified of moving or escaping at all, and the man was not pleased being interrupted by someone. He struggled to get up on his feet and Luna watched the man carefully.

"Who the fuck are you? What the hell were you thinking?" The man spitted in disgusted.

Luna growled, "Get out of here." She hissed.

The man chuckled, "Fuck it girl or you'll end up like her."

Luna huffed and doubted that anyway. She knew the girl needed saving, but her fighting skills were always rough and lacked skills as real fighters like Robin. Luckily for her, she could always use her basic magic when she needed to. The man whipped out the gun and Luna chanted a foreign tongue. The gun was facing the man's face, he tried to turn it back to face Luna, and failed several times. His breathing grew faster and irregular on the fact the gun won't face the hero girl. Luna held emotionless face against the man and he finally dropped the gun. He faced her and prepared to handle the hero girl.

"You're going to regret being a hero, shit." The man was ready to hunt.

Luna sighed and couldn't believe the scare with the gun didn't work out for her. She mentally cursed and hoped to make this saving worth for the girl. Luna felt the wall behind her and used it to her advantage. The man raced after her and she transported onto the other side of the room. He slapped his face against the wall and fell backward. His nose dripped down some blood and he wiped off the blood. He was shocked to see this happening, but not expecting it from his own action.

He growled, "You're going to get it, you fucking hero. You'll be a fucking slut and a fucking slave." He spun around and found Luna.

Luna checked over the girl, the girl wept in fears, and hugged herself. Everything had to be too much for her and Luna felt terrible. She had to end this quick and get the girl back home soon enough.

"Unfortunately, that ain't happenin' man," Luna smirked and her hands folded up like a childish gun.

The man raced after the girl and Luna chanted in a foreign tongue. Her white magic has appeared and leading the man to see things in his mind. He was seeing his deepest fear and he screamed. He held his head, fell onto his knees, and screamed to get things out of head. Luna continued to chant and let the man suffer. Once her chanting ended, he huffed back for air and looked at the magic hero girl. He backed away, refusing to underestimate the hero, and slowly leaves the room.

"I thought we're playing the hunter and prey?" Luna pouted playfully.

His head shook, "STAY BACK!" His breath got shaky.

"Oh, unfortunately, the gun behind you will follow and watch your every move. You hurt anyone or try to rape again, it'll shoot you the back of your head." Luna warned.

The gun was an illusion, but the man naturally believed her. He gasped and ran away after realization. He ran out of the old apartment and ran far as possible. He tripped here and there, but Luna didn't care.

The weeping sound has caught Luna's attention and she joined over to the girl. She bent down and sat next to her with an exhausting sigh.

"You alright, kid?" Luna smiled.

The girl had to be no more than fifteen years old, fresh scars, her shirt shredded up, and her pants weren't there. Luna appeared a large blanket and wrapped it around the girl. Instead, the girl flinched and Luna felt bad.

"It's okay, you're safe." She smiled, "I'm taking you home to your family."

The teenage girl cried loudly, "I have no home! I-I was sold to that man!"

Luna felt terrible for the girl and gave her the open arms.

"No one is selling you anymore, I'm here now." Luna kept cooing the girl.

The teenager could see how gentle Luna was being and her head fell onto Luna's chest. Luna gave a soothing on the girl's arm and giving her comfort.

"I-I have n-nowhere to go!" She cried loudly, fearing so much.

Luna wished she had saved the girl sooner, but there wasn't a choice she had. Every day, she went through and saw children suffering in other people's hands and knowing the risk, she involved herself. It was either suffer her or help to die for her life for others.

"Shush, you're safe now." Her fingers swirled into the girl's blond hair.

Luna remembered the pictures her parents showed her when she was a baby, blond hair, and the time she began to use her magic. Her parents had to move and pretended that she was born with that white hair. They had no idea she has powers, but she hardly let anyone know that. One day, she pretended to dye her hair when she was three and they thought her hair returned to normal. Whenever she feels pain, she runs off and handles the situation. She would just take the wig off and no one would know. Even her parents wouldn't realize.

There were times she would just keep the wig on and stop a bully or a fighter from hurting each other. She would talk to them and make them angry with her. She would defend for herself, but allow the victim to run off. The teacher would show up and deal the rest of the matter at hands. Now? There was no one to turn to…Luna mentally shook it off. She has someone who'd help her.

"Who-who-who are you?" The girl asked.

Luna smiled, "I'm Luna or moon, whichever you prefer. Come on, kid. I know a group of hero can help you out."

Luna lifted the abused girl up and transported to the main room. The rest of the titans were up and ready to go, Maddie was observing the place on the couch, and Raven glanced up curiously.

"Luna, who-" Raven walked up.

Luna glanced up, "Can you help her? She's bleeding and sensitive right now."

Cyborg jolted over, "I'll take her over to the medical room."

Cyborg knelt down and the girl recognized the heroes. She flinched a bit, but Cyborg continued to assist. Luna nodded and watched Cyborg taking care of the abused girl. She knew she could trust them since she can tell by her magic through her children. Raven checked Luna, wondering how the girl was even found, and Luna noticed Raven.

"What?" Luna placed her hands on her hips.

Raven shrugged, "How did you find her in this state? The alarm didn't go off."

Luna nodded, "Ah, that. I'm the children's moon and magic with that. Have you heard of that?"

Raven blinked, "No, why? Should have I?"

The moon shrugged, "It's really up to you, but it's not important. I just do my role and now, I better get back to Robin before he gets worried."

Raven wanted to ask, but Luna teleported back to the room with Robin. He was coming out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. Luna noticed he was still wearing his yesterday clothes and she realized he only had his hero clothes and pajamas wouldn't fit him. Boy wonder just realized she was back and he appeared a smile.

"I see you're alright. So what happened back there?" Robin asked directly.

Luna chuckled, "Yeah, I felt the girl's dying and had to go rescue her. Apparently, a rapist raped her and she was fighting for her life. I fought the man, but man, he's so mentally messed up now. He ran out of the building and bought the girl here for help. Your big friend took her in for medical room or something." She proudly put on a smile.

Robin blinked and thought…

'_Damn, I can't get her angry at all.'_ He thought.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, the girl's safe, so great job." Robin smiled.

Luna chuckled and came up to him as her arms curled around his waists, "So, how are you feeling? Nausea at all? Cravings? Moody feelings? Or you feel like some damn clothes to buy?"

Robin sighed, "Well, one…I'm rich, I'll worry about clothes."

Luna smirked at the idea of a rich boyfriend, but she put that on aside for now.

"Two, I'm curious how all of this…Luna business works." Robin stated, "I mean, as a titan leader, I have to know everything and how everyone functions in their own field. I am considering about putting you with my team while I am out for a while and all and I can't exactly risk both the baby and me." He babbled on.

Luna chuckled, "Dude, it's simple. When a child is in harm or life risk, I sense them in their pain or fears. I go rescue and try to fight against these people or talk. Once the situation is taken care of, I assist the kid, and see what I can do to help them out. Pretty much the same scenario in anywhere I go, even at school."

Robin nodded, but he wasn't exactly getting enough.

"How's your fighting skills?"

Luna snorted, "Terrible, I'll get bruises, cuts, broken bones, and sprained here and there, but it's no biggie. I heal on my own if I chant it correctly."

"Do you use your magic to your advantage in fighting?"

"Sometimes, but I don't usually. I mean, I transport anywhere and use mental spells. Other than that, I avoid using it because humans are breakable as much as I am. We are mortal, but to be the truthful…the stronger the magic is the closer the chances of being immortal. Immortal will turn evil after a century or two. I had to lie or Azar might force me to use my magic to be stronger to become immortal." She shrugged.

Robin blinked and nodded, as he understood.

"What if you just use basic magic, would you be still mortal?" He asked.

"Yeah, Robin, come on. Let's go get you something to eat." Luna grinned.

"But I still have questions and-"

Luna scowled at him, "Breakfast, questions later."

Robin gulped, "Yes, ma'ma."

Luna stopped hugging him and dragged him over to the dinner, not caring about her pajamas, and kept her mask on. Robin wondered how he was going to put up with Luna during his pregnancy and after pregnancy. They headed over to the room where everyone gathered around but Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven didn't take kindly with Luna's return.

"Luna," She scared…frightening, "We need to talk and the girl you bought in."

Luna groaned, "You guys are constantly annoying now, questions, questions, questions. I saved her, alright?"

Raven glared, "She's one of the missing girls from another city. The question is…how did you find her? I do not understand children's moon?"

Starfire walked up, "Children's moon? Raven, it is when a magic being protects all kind of children, even the carrier of children. The moon protects them and defends for them, even saving their lives. All children need the moon to protect them and carry them to safety. Moon has the sun carry their children and possesses protectiveness when the moon is unattended. Without the moon, there is no magic in the universe. Of course, there is more than one moon in the universe." Starfire explained.

Everyone stared at the Tamaran with all the curious on their mind.

"Uh, yeah, Starfire, that's right. I guess Tamaran is serious about Children's moon." Luna held onto Robin tightly.

Robin blinked, "…wait, the sun possesses protectiveness when the moon is unattended?" He was lost.

Luna sighed, "I'll explain it, sun can bring out protecting shield if they feel the baby and themselves is going to be hurt or kill. You have the ability to do it because you are the sun."

Robin started to want to know more of this stuff, but it was all too connected to pretty much everything.

"Guys, not that I mind and all, but Robin and I are pregnant and eating is sort of important thing to do in the morning. I mean, we're almost eighteen weeks pregnant." Danny shrugged and chewing on his pancake.

Starfire agreed, "Of course! Let's feed them! The question is how do we feed the baby?"

Luna chuckled, "The same way we eat, by eating our own food."

Luna spotted the extra pancakes and set Robin's plate up. The boy wonder sat next to Robin and shook his head. Danny shrugged and Vlad was being careful around Maddie. She joined up with him and helped herself to be with others.

"I think Danny and Robin should live at the Fenton house," Maddie announced.

Danny chuckled awkwardly, "Mom, Vlad and I had our own plans, I'm sure Luna, and Robin has the same too."

Luna agreed, "Yeah, but no offense, Danny's mom, but Robin is better off being with his team and I'm always here with him."

Maddie glared, "This isn't a normal situation, and males being pregnant aren't normal. No one will come to our house and your secret would be safer."

Danny sighed, "Mom, we live with a ghost portal, ghosts will find out too."

"I meant the media."

"And your point is what is exactly?" Luna wondered.

Beast boy joined in the room while the others talking Maddie out of this whole must move in the Fenton house, he was quick to catch on, and he nodded.

"I'm on the blue suit's side. I mean, we got Slade watching our every move and I doubt he'd be kind to Robin or Luna would probably kill him." Beast Boy supported.

Maddie gasped, "See! I am only thinking of keeping both out of the public's eyes."

Cyborg joined in, "Personally, it is weird, and creepy knowing men are pregnant." He turned over to Luna, "She's sleeping, but she asked to see you after she's awake."

Luna nodded and shrugged off.

"And your point is…?" Vlad wondered.

Cyborg sighed, "It's too unsafe for Robin to be here. Correct me if I am wrong, when you are pregnant. Wouldn't that means no stress out causing to harm the baby?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, it harms the baby, but why are you asking?"

"Robin always put himself strain on his own stress pretty much about everything. I say, taking him to…Maddie's place might be a better way to keep him calm. Isn't that right, Robin?" He said, brotherly like.

Robin finished sipping a cup of water and set it down as he met his teammate's attention.

"Pretty much yes, I believe it's a good idea to have a place that isn't filled with media's attention. Luna, are you alright with the idea going with Vlad and Danny?" Robin glimpsed at his moon.

Luna blinked, she didn't expect him to say something all of a sudden like this, and how Cyborg was much than what she didn't realize.

"Robin, this is your home. Wouldn't you rather be comfortable here?" Luna asked.

Robin chuckled, "Yes, it's my home, but every day is a drama. Cyborg is right, it's best we go with Danny. I'll need him too on this whole pregnancy."

Danny shook his head, but he agreed with Robin on the spot. The ghost boy understood and gave in for his mom. He had no idea what to truly expect, but there was a lot to go on and deal with. Especially with explaining to his dad on the whole thing or just say, he's pregnant and make up crap. Vlad wanted to be wherever his boyfriend was and he wanted to make him happy as possible. They had no idea what might happen, but they were prepare for what's coming to them. So, they decided to give it a try for Maddie's plan and go along for a try.


	28. Chapter 27

**Final chapter, there you go~**

* * *

After lunch was over at the Titan Tower, Tucker arranged the spectra speeder to its upgrade at his technopathic power. Danny has watched his best friend working his power and Sam was inside of it during the progress. The two were working as a team and knowing each other's strength and weaknesses. Vlad and Luna discussed a few ideas on the guest room and Danny's room. Robin tried pointing out Danny's room should be the same and that Luna and him should use the guest room.

Jazz and Valerie were working on a good cover story for Robin and Luna's guests staying, but they had no clue who Robin truly was. Cyborg took the girl to a special program to where she'd be adopted and given her serious help. Beast Boy went along to give her comfort by being a kitten and she held him until they had to leave her. She told him that she was going to plan on getting a kitten and name it after him. Beast Boy passed out and Cyborg carried him anyway. The girl laughed and waved happily, knowing she could trust them, and never saw them again.

Raven and Starfire cleaned out Robin's room and working on a few things, plus, making sure, he had his things to take with him in case of emergency, and he couldn't really get much of a say in this. Others realized that Batman and Flash must have left in some point, but they couldn't really tell the top heroes to stay or leave. The mission was completed, CEAS was done.

Sam pulled out on Danny's invention and he gasped. He totally had forgotten about his device for over a year now.

"You guys found the Phantom Bundler!" Danny chuckled.

Tucker turned to Danny and blinked once, "…Phantom Bundler?"

Sam agreed, "Yeah, why name that?"

Danny shocked, "You guys didn't read the back of the letter?"

Sam felt like an idiot and she went to get the letter. Tucker joined up with her and read it along with her. Danny shook his head, he couldn't believe his best friend wouldn't check the back, and he figured they could read it.

As they read:

_Oh! Yeah, the tradition of naming inventions. Phantom Bundler, I named it because…well, it's obvious. It bundles up powers of a ghost or a Phantom. I figured it's my invention, it'd get called after me instead of Fenton Bundler otherwise it'd look stupid. It took me forever to come up a name and thought how to explain what the device was mainly for. It bundles up any ghost powers you want to store up, so bundler came first. At first, I was going to call it Fenton Bundler, but it'd be like following my dad's step. Name it all to be Fenton object and thought it would be lame. So, I thought of my ghost half, tried calling it ghost bundler and it sounded so stupid again. I replaced ghost to Phantom. _

_Why? 'Cause I already tested to give power into this bundler and thought it deserves the first ghost's power's name. Phantom Bundler it is!_

They glanced up and stared at their best friend who took forever explaining in the letter with the name. Danny shrugged and he wasn't totally into the whole "name" an invention, but it was a start.

Tucker and Sam went back on working with the Spectra speeder and Danny went to find his boyfriend. Of course, he found the man arguing about the room and shook his head. He sighed.

"Guys? One, arguing over something so stupid?" Danny's eyebrow went up, "Two, Luna and Robin are getting the OB-center. It has kitchen, bathroom, and a bed. Three, Vlad and I get the guest room since it's bigger than my room. Fair enough?" His arms crossed.

Both Vlad and Luna shut up and Robin was glad this nonsense was over.

"So we have our own space?"

"Almost, but yes. Do me a favor, do not press a single button or my dad will be jumping into some stupid ghost conclusion. I haven't given much thought about telling him on the whole, yeah I'm half ghost crap and that's why I am more than likely to get fucking pregnant sort of a thing."

"Daniel, how come they get the OB-center?" Vlad whined.

Danny glared at his boyfriend, "Because you're now part of the Fenton family and you're gonna have to deal with my parents as your in-laws." He grinned.

Vlad wanted to go against it, but he didn't want to upset the boy, and kept quiet. Robin snickered at the billionaire and how low the man has gone down.

"I don't care as long we have a room." Robin stated, "But, I'll remove my mask in…the speeder thing." He walked off over to the kitchen to help himself some random crackers he found.

After half an hour gone by, everyone was ready to leave except the titan. Robin had to go with the Phantom team until the whole pregnancy thing was over for him. They all hugged him before he left and Tucker managed to arrange the speeder to be more "comfortable" for everyone. Sam smirked at the idea of having privacy in the front and Tucker noticed she took it to her liking.

Robin finally became Dick and Luna blinked several times. She could see somewhat of resemblance between Danny and Dick, the difference was Danny had small baby cheekbones and Dick has flat cheekbones. It helped them out, but no one was in the completely secret thing for hero. Everyone knew the rules, Sam came back, and recognized Dick due to Bruce Wayne's adoption. She treated him as a friend and he was more aware of her being rich because of her parents. Valerie flipped finding out about Sam and Sam shyly admitted about her cover.

By the time, they arrived to the Fenton house. Jack was sleeping on the couch while cuddling with a pillow out of his misery. Maddie shook her head and the others stayed behind in the laboratory before anything needed to explain. Valerie had to go and wished them good byes. Tucker and Sam left along with Valerie, but they had their own plan. It left the five people in the room and Jazz closed the door for privacy.

"Before dad sees you all, we might want to go over a cover story or something. But," She paused, "I want you guys to know if you need a therapy, I'm here. To what CEAS put you guys through, I understand considering what they have done to Sam and Tucker." Jazz looked over to Danny, "I'm surprised you're talking about Dan as if he's a ghost story."

Vlad nodded, "He confessed the story and all-"

"-but, I got more memories from Dan. Apparently, Azar was the one who created him in the alternative time line." Danny explained, "Now, I know the whole story. I'll explain it when we have time alone. It's dad, we have to worry about. Personally, from Freakedshow took over the world experience, dad is okay with me being half ghost. It's the hug I'm worried about." The ghost boy frowned.

Luna blinked, "Then, don't tell him. It's better off to keep people clueless."

"You know, clueless will pick hints up from time to time."

Everyone stared at Dick from what he has said and suddenly, Jazz, Vlad, and Danny laughed their heads off. Vlad wiped his tears away.

"No offense, Dick, but Jack is pretty clueless and gullible. He's bright, but his attention span is much of a childlike. It's like saying his ham and fudge are in his room. He'll believe you and runs until finds something he's looking for. Or he forgets and does what he's doing." Vlad explained.

"Pretty much what my dad is like. Jazz, can you convince dad no hugging until everything is explains to him? I rather not have mom or you feel like keeping secrets around him anymore. The thing is…Vlad is going to get me knocked up after our son is born and there's no way he'd give up on having a big family." Danny's thumb pointed at the billionaire man.

Jazz blinked once and turned her attention to her brother's boyfriend. Vlad gasped like he was insulted and Jazz agreed on the idea. She hurried off and dealt with her dad, she constantly bickered at him to control himself, and Jack took a while to agree with his daughter. She used extended vocabularies against her father to confuse him and he was getting annoyed listening to something he didn't understand. So, he gave in and kept his promise. Jazz called Danny and the others up.

Jack wanted to hug his son he hasn't seen, but he groaned since he couldn't. Mr. Fenton didn't understand the others in the room and he stayed on the couch. Danny and the others helped themselves on the free couch at comfort. As Danny began to tell his father on the ghost portal and explained how he came out to be. Jack kept quiet and shocked to discover his son was half ghost. Once Danny explained, he told him how his best friends were kidnapped by the CEAS for a month and a half and what has become of them and how it affected them. Jack was disturbed by such monstrous organization and Vlad was surprised to see Jack wasn't jumping conclusion as if it was a ghostly organization. Danny continued to explain he has spent more time with his friends since last year and the invention he created between his dad and Vlad. The halfa mentioned his disappearance with Vlad and the others by CEAS and Jack was on a murderous roll. Danny continued to explain a lot had gone on, but the main point was what the experiment was for Danny and Dick.

Jack froze once he heard '_male pregnancy_' and stared at the two boys' stomach, knowing two of them were pregnant, and he felt guilty not helping his son or wanting to squeeze the life out of his son. He knew why Jazz was restricting him on the hugging and his shoulders dropped instantly. Danny carried on pointing out "Dan" has killed Azar and another ghost, leaving the ghost's name unknown, took them out to escape to one of Dick's familiar location which where Jazz and Maddie were at.

A moment of silent, Danny stopped explaining and telling the secret. Vlad joined in and placed his secret out. Jack was an exciting puppy to find out that his "buddy" was like his son! That's when Jack realized how the two were very close and Vlad pointed out that he's dating Danny. Jack muttered and couldn't find himself how to express it and shrugged it off. Jack couldn't complain since he was happy to have a grandson along the way.

Dick and Luna explained to Jack of their heroes' status and Jack sat there, not sure how to reply to something he doesn't get into. He nodded along with a smile and supported the awkward relationship. He immediately welcomed them into the family. Luna couldn't shake it off, but she felt the man was something else for once.

Things had to work out and Luna took care of the hard work to bring or move things around. The OB-center was more useful and private for the moon and sun, they used the blind and closed it to have privacy from outside. Vlad and Danny had to work on the guest room and making it work out well, Vlad ordered a couple of things like a bigger bed, the blankets, and all that junk. Danny shook his head at the fact Vlad went a little overboard. Jazz assisted the others as much as she could, she arranged the special dietary for Dick and Danny, and everyone thought it was best to leave Jazz in charged.

Jazz has gotten Danny caught up on his whole semester he missed. She told him that she managed to convince them that he had taken online courses at his college. He was rather surprised at her work and accepted that. He had Vlad and Jazz helping him know everything he had missed for the past three weeks.

Dick and Luna had to do a lot of arrangement of their lives and figuring out what to do after the baby was born and after getting back onto his feet. Jazz constantly checked on the two at least three times a day and made sure Dick was eating something.

Christmas was over and Vlad had to back to work since Jazz has really covered him. Danny felt trapped in the house and somehow, he had himself exploring in his parents' bedroom and their closet. He found several unused sweaters that his dad never wore…

"Hey! He never used the ones I got him?" Danny muttered…furious at his dad for not least try normal clothes.

One thing for sure, he was done buying his dad clothes and decided to use them for now. He rushed upstairs by flying up and found Luna and Dick reading books. Danny shook his head, never understanding to read books, and shrugged. He tossed the extra sweater over to Dick and smirked.

"Come on! We're going out to eat for once and I don't know about you guys, but fresh air is what we need." Danny grinned, "Besides, Nasty Burger and my team can meet us there." Danny insisted.

Danny hurried to put on the sweater and found it to cover up his pregnancy since he was five months as the same as Dick was. Dick blinked and stared at the size of this sweater. Luna perked up at the idea of freedom and hurried up to help her boyfriend into the sweater. He tried to get out of it, but he failed a couple of times and she felt there was no reason to assume his pregnancy. Luna appeared a red head wig and wore it on for her safety.

He snuck a pair of dark black sunglasses on and they all walked off to the Nasty Burger. The winter wasn't bad either, not too chilly or blizzard on action, and Danny called his team to meet up at the restaurant. They assumed he figured out how to cover his pregnancy excuse and made no amend to that. Dick observed the city of Amity Park at his interests and Luna kept her guards at all time. Until they arrived to the Nasty Burger, Dash tried to pick on Danny and Danny was rather irritated. Luna flipped Dash and he freaked out on her unexpected action. She cussed him and frightened him. Dash raced over to the other side and everyone else stayed away.

Danny glared at Luna and she didn't take the halfa too seriously anyway. They found the rest of the Phantom team, except Jazz who was at home with their parents. Sam was snuggling under Tucker's arms and Danny was confused the way the two acted lately. Valerie teased their relationship and Danny gasped in laughter. He cheered on his winning bet that he knew they'd go on a date with each other someday. The gothic and techno-geek had no clue he knew they had feelings for each other, but they figured it wouldn't be much of a problem. Tucker somehow wondered why Danny never gave an obvious sign or anything else.

More or less, they ordered and had a good down time and Vlad showed up. He didn't want to be less of a boyfriend status in the public. The man didn't care as long their secret was all right. Dash was shocked to find out Fentina was dating the world top billionaire! Vlad found himself wanting to beat up Dash into a pulp in a matter of second and he growled at the bully. Dash backed off and left Nasty Burger before he'd mess up anything else. Danny thought it was cute to see the protective Vlad's side.

Dick observing Luna's fighting skills against Vlad and pointed out all of the errors. Luna found this to be aggravating for the past four months after they finally went out in public. Dick has been helping her to know how to battle properly and Luna had her moments on rescuing kids whenever Vlad fought ghosts. Danny would have a ghost scent and Vlad would wait until the ghost shows up. The way everyone does things was harder to adapt for them.

While Luna was learning to fight against invisible Vlad, Dick felt uncomfortable at the most and Danny took in responsibility to understand what was wrong. Until Dick had screamed and Luna noticed her boyfriend's pain as Vlad caught her unguarded. Vlad turned his attention over to Luna's sun and realized this.

Luna rushed over to him and prepared to him give birth. Dick grew to be hating the pain he was suffering and he didn't think women complained was this serious as he thought it was. Now, he mentally regretted ever thinking of that. Luna placed her sun onto the bed and Danny sat down next to his pregnant friend. Vlad gathered all the supplies before the baby could be born.

"Ack! Get it out of me now!" Dick snapped.

Luna chuckled, "Hang in there, sun. We have to get you ready first." Luna ensured him.

He groaned and glared at her, "Ugh, Luna…it's too painful."

Luna soothed his stomach, "I know, now breathe in and out. No more talking for you," She kissed his baby bump.

Dick groaned unbearably at this sharp pain hitting his spine. He did what Luna suggested and he felt it was pointless. Danny held boy wonder up and supported him in any way he could and knowing this was a first time. Vlad rushed over to Luna and she took the opposite side from Danny. Vlad took a deep breath and looked at Dick with a supportive smile.

"Richard, we will have to take our time on this. Continue to breathe like Luna has said, I will remove the fluid out of your womb." Vlad instructed.

Robin thought it was going to be simple as just take it out, but he didn't think it was more than this. Vlad did some serious research on pregnancy and found situations to be more _complicated_ since males didn't have a birth canal for their sons. So, he grew prepared on the subject and had it all set to go.

Vlad constantly had to empty the womb and waited until Dick was very less than ten centimeter. He sweated so much, Danny had no clue how the hell he was going to go through this with his own childbirth, and Luna tried to keep Dick cool off. Danny was able to help by using his Cryokinesis power on the boy wonder's forehead. Dick was more relieved to have help and he didn't believe it would get any easier. He kept breathing in and out of the pattern and tried to distract himself by looking at Luna.

Time was taking a long time and Luna sensed something. Her head shook and gulped.

"Fuck, Vlad! Get our boy out! Now!" She demanded.

Vlad blinked and didn't ask her once to understand why. His hand went into Dick's bump and managed to be careful helping a newborn to come out. Vlad had to be careful in his action and made sure the cord was taken care of first. His left hand reached out for a blanket and pulled the baby out finally. The baby took his first gasped and Vlad pumped the first air. This one cried loudly. Vlad had to check the beating heart and used his short static to get the boy's heart going. Luna sighed, knowing the baby wasn't dying, and she hugged her sun. Danny thought it was a sweet moment for the sun and moon. Vlad came over and handed their baby wrapped in a blanket.

Dick was nervous holding the baby, but Luna helped him out. The baby finally stopped crying once he was in his mother's arms and Dick was surprised to see how quick it was. He felt strange, knowing he had spent nine months with this one.

"You can name him, Luna, I'm not really good with names." He sheepishly smiled.

Luna hugged her boys, "Starlin would be good, don't you think?"

Dick chuckled out of breath, "I guess so," He nodded.

Vlad shrugged when Danny looked at Vlad as if this was the weirdest relationship to see. Danny got up and joined Vlad. They decided to go to their room and left the others alone. Vlad had to go onto his laptop and arranged a cover up on Luna's human's side to claim her "birth", even though "Starlin" was given birth by Dick. Danny lay down on the bed, having trouble to even get on, and glad to have his ghost power to help.

"Vlad?" Danny called out.

Vlad hummed, "Yes, Daniel?"

"When do you think our son will be born?"

Vlad chuckled, "When he's ready, he will pick out his own birthday."

"If he isn't here next week, will you get him out?"

Vlad sighed and turned away from his laptop, "Daniel, are you feeling alright? You sound upset."

Danny sighed and stared at the ceiling. Vlad cuddled up with his halfa and looked straight at the man who's carrying his son.

"I-I am not patience, Vlad. I want to see his face and everything." Danny explained.

Vlad chuckled, "In time, he will be ready when he wants to. He is half ghost as much as we are, so bear in mind. Ghost develops longer." Vlad's lips placed on the baby bump, "Please wait, my badger. Our little badger will come when he's ready."

Danny blushed furiously when Vlad made him feel so good.

"I-I'm trying and I know, ghost develops longer. It's been forty-five weeks and that's a little overboard the normal average. It even mentioned that the placenta starts dissolving or something?" Danny gulped.

Vlad sat up and found himself shocked. He didn't think of it before and he knew his badger was right.

"Get yourself comfortable, Daniel. We'll have to induce your labor and get this going before anything could happen." Vlad took on action.

Danny mentally thought what he had said must have gotten Vlad to get serious now. He nodded and adjusted himself to get ready on their bed. Vlad already had the stuff prepared in their room and door knocking came through.

"Uh, who is it?" Danny called out.

An orange hair peeked through, "I wanted to check on you to see if you ate anything and-" She noticed her brother on his bed, "-is everything okay?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, we're going to get our son out and I have forgotten about the placenta. Surely, waiting is not a smooth idea to go by at this stage. Dick gave birth just ten minutes ago. Now, I'm going to induce labor for Daniel." Vlad explained.

Danny chuckled out of awkward and Jazz gasped at excitement.

"Oh, my! I'll get mom so she can help!" Jazz squealed.

Danny tried to deny wanting their mom involved, but she raced off to downstairs before he had the chance to say. He groaned and Vlad smirked at his boyfriend's misery.

"Daniel, it'll be longer than Dick's childbirth. You'll need more attention than mine alone." And when his boyfriend's miserable, he can work on comforting or cheering him up.

Danny sighed, "If you say so, fruitloop. After three months, the baby is born, we're moving to the mansion out here. I don't think we're going to want our son exposed too much from ghosts…or dad."

Vlad chuckled, "Or you could simply," His voice lowered into a whisper, "_…manipulate_," His voice returned, "Them."

Danny gasped at the billionaire and just he thought all of that manipulation excuse was over. Unfortunately, he had to deal with the older hybrid different and keep a closer eye on him. The rest of the Fenton family rushed in, Jack was thrilled to be a grandfather, and Maddie joined Vlad on the situation on-hand help. Jazz sat down next to her brother for upright support.

"I knew today is going to be a special day," Maddie commented.

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, Dick had already given birth and now, I'm going through the same thing." His eyes rolled.

Jazz chuckled, "Well, let's see how long this one will takes to come out. They might become twins at separate birth."

Maddie and Vlad spent their time making the induce labor at progress and two other Fentons supported Danny with comfort at the best they could. Danny grew sleepy, but Jazz kept him up by talking about the things they have done for five years. He would exchange laughter and tears at the wonderful memories. No one was feeling any rush.

Jack often got excited hearing about the ghost fights his son has been in, but they avoided the whole Vlad was Danny's archenemy scenario since their relationship grew. Until Jack asked how they found out, Danny made it up saying that they accidentally fought against each other until he passed out. Vlad confessed and tested him to see how far he gained on his powers. Since then, Vlad had helped him in difference situations and made him powerful on certain occasion. Jack believed his son right off the back and knowing it was half-truthful.

Jack questioned about the inventions and how has it affected his son and his best pal. They pointed out how it was either affecting their ghost half or it just hurts them somehow. Jack was eager to make the inventions to be not harming any hybrid. Jazz wondered about Dani and Maddie and Jack were confused. Danny glared at Jazz for even bringing that up. Vlad came up a cover story about the whole cloning process was merely a company or a need of a family. He pointed out that Danielle chose to roam free and often check on Vlad and Danny when she has the chance.

Times flew by and Vlad smirked. Danny noticed his boyfriend's sly look and shook his head. Vlad prepared to remove their son out of the womb and Danny screamed out of severe pain against his spine. He felt their baby has kicked so hard and how much he wanted to ignore, pretending it was normal, and those screaming wouldn't quit it.

Luna teleported into the room with worried until she realized Danny was giving birth. She sighed and rushed over for support. She made sure there was nothing to worry about for the baby and Vlad retrieved his son. Danny gasped and he desperately wanted to hold his child. First, the billionaire gave his son first breathe of air. Then, Vlad wrapped the baby up and let Danny hold their son. Danny cradled the crying child into his arm and hushed him from time to time.

"Mama is here," Danny smiled, felt happier than he has before.

Vlad cuddled around the two loves, "Daddy is here too," Vlad squeezed the hug from his boyfriend and kissed his son's forehead.

The baby cried, but everyone adored him. Luna went back to Dick and informed him what was going on. The boy wonder was pleased to hear the news. Apparently, it was five minutes away from midnight for Danny's baby, but still separate at birth. Jazz teased his brother overall let's make it as twins, but they had no idea how that'd turn out.

"I think Jaden is perfect, what do you think, Vlad?" Danny glanced up.

Vlad smiled, "Lovely, it fits him perfectly." Vlad sat down next to him, "Daniel?"

Danny looked up at Vlad, "Yeah, Vlad?"

Vlad moved his folded hand over to Danny's sight, he held up a gentle smile, and met his boyfriend's eyes.

"Marry me, would you?" Vlad's hand revealed a thick gold ring.

Danny gasped at the proposal, "V-vlad?" He wept, "Of course, you fruitloop!"

Vlad wiped the tears away and placed the ring onto his newly fiancée. The Fenton family adored the moment even more.

Everyone was happy and safe. CEAS was done for good. Dick called Bruce to let the man know he's a grandfather now. Jazz called Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to announce the news while her brother sleeps with the baby and Vlad. Danny was glad his best friends dating each other, but he didn't mind. Valerie bought someone along and that person was shocked to find out her "cousin" had a baby. Danny was so happy to Dani and Dani adored her little cousin.

Life has changed for everyone. Sam and Tucker had created their personal business involving their powers and limited their ability at comfort. Tucker moved in with Sam after he proposed to her a couple of months ago. Valerie took Dani in for shelter and they worked together as a team to fight ghosts. Danny suspected something with Valerie and Dani, but he shrugged it off. Dick and Luna stayed at the Fenton for a while until Dick talked to his team. His team was happy to hear everything had went well and wondered when to meet little "Starlin" for the first time. Luna almost went ballistic on exposing their son too early for a newborn. They agreed not until Starlin was three months old.

Bruce managed an arrangement at the Fenton's home and brought Barry, or Flash. Jack was left clueless on who Bruce or Barry was, but it meant secret were safe for heroes. Jack hasn't exactly noticed the clue that Dick was Robin and that Luna is…well, Children's moon Luna. Bruce has spoiled a lot with his grandson. Danny found this interesting to how his life has really made another turn around on things.

Danny and Dick wanted their sons to be together, so they planned to make sure all the events would be taken at Vlad's mansion for secure privacy. Bruce was fine with the idea and figured it would give the man a break on situation. Barry was happy to be here and enjoyed being around kids. Luna and Vlad had their moments on getting their partners pregnant again, but they were suspected, even Danny the most.

Starlin and Jaden slept together in the same crib and Vlad naturally took a picture. The camera flashed, but it didn't startle either of the babies. Danny breathed to the fact there wasn't any worried with lights situation. Luna showed Dick with the baby's magic in their sleep, Danny joined in, and Starlin was literally glowing in his sleep. One thing for sure, they were glad to count on Jazz for being a babysitter until the kids were able to control their powers.

Thus, life was a completely new start and the world's victims of CEAS spread the word that it was over. Azar was dead. That placed a smile on the universe to keep balance.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reading and giving reviews, drawing, faving, alert, and other things or some of them or all of them. I really appreciated to see you guys enjoying your reading and looking forward to this story! Honestly, I love you guys! I may not have the best grammar or wording, but thank you for putting your effort to not judge my writing.**

**I had a dream on the small scene and loved the deep tension it gave me. I thought about it for a day and a half and wanted to write it out. I had to be sure it's worth writing and gathered a couple of people. The beta readers were great and great insight. They're a wonderful encouragement and honest with me (Hopefully...). **

**I'd seriously love to see some scene drawn out, I'd favorite them and have them on my wall and journal! If you are curious what Luna looks like, she is on my deviantArt page, PrincessBetty1 o p:/ w w . c o m **

**It's on the front of the page and I'm leaving it at that. Seriously, THANK YOU SO MUCH! For following my story _AND_ reviewing them. Reviews are like...my treats! They're my motivation. Even accepting critiques - tho, I'll always end up ignoring insults or flames or major dislike of mpreg or pairing - and critiques are always welcomed!**

**Again, thank you! For reading and reviewing! If you like this, I do have other stories and feel free to get into them. I do have another cross over, but I am not sure if I plan on continuing it. I constantly come up loads of idea at the wrong time or just comes when I almost complete the story. lol, but I stuck it out for this one and Determination (Teen Titan for Robin x Red X - THAT is popular or good reading). Seriously, I don't just make story simple or blah. I make them original as possible and keep the twist in the twister! So, don't be disappointed this story is finish/completed. Go for the others! Get your readers friends into this as well - as long they can bear with my writing or not a total grammar nazi bully. 8D**

**Alright, have a great day/night and sorry, no continuation for this one. If you have an idea, please check by me and we'll talk. **


End file.
